The Boy
by KitSnake
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke gets a rude awakening when a little boy arrives at his office with a note saying "It's time to be a father bastard..." Is this a joke? Nope, its not even the beginning of whats to come. (Warning: Nothing really serious only suggestive language, Mpreg, yaoi, humorous hopefully, SasuNaru, Gaalee ect.)
1. Suprise

(Warning: I don't own the Naruto franchise. Tis a fanfiction story I created)

**_Authors Note: (_****Skip ahead to the story, this is just to answer the guest comment.** All kids are different. They also grow up different both mentally and physically depending on their surroundings, them and if all else fails genetics. He's not your average 10 year old either. He grew up with Naruto as well so he's just full of giggles, attachment and getting into stuff. The hiccup thing is just because even older people get hiccups when scared.

Thank you blue-strawberries waffles for pointing out the age thing! I fixed it. Sasuke is 32, and I can't remember stating Naruto's age so for the sake of argument he's 31. Which would have made Naruto 21 when he had Minochi. ^_^ hopefully that helps.)

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke is your typical wealthy 32 year old business man. Head of the ever growing infamous Sharingan Corporation. The best technology software company out there. They lead in communications and weapons. Right now this man has everything he thought he wanted.<p>

Today, so far, was like any other day for Sasuke.

He was up in his large, neat and kind of plain office as usual. With low-cut gray carpet flooring and cream walls giving it more of a bland atmosphere. His desk was in the middle of his office far back near the large open window length wall to look out over the city, but it faced the mirage doors that opened to hall outside his office. A leather couch was set to the right against the cream wallpaper with two leather swivel chairs for bringing up to the desk in case of company.

A printing room was off to the left of the mirage doors. Near that printing room door was cabinets with filing papers and such. On the wall to his right over the couch was the calendar and his plain circular clock that ticked away the day. The left side just consisted of more filing cabinets and a water fountain.

He himself was going through boring files of papers for the next negotiation he was to make with the Byakugan Corp. He'd been pacing back and forth in front of his desk as he went over the files to make sure everything was perfect.

Sasuke stopped his pacing once the phone on his oak wooden desk top started to ring. He waited a minute before he pressed the small gray speaker button with his index finger.

Haruno Sakura's antsy cheery voice came through over the speaker.

"Mr. Uchiha there is a special guest here to see you!" The woman cooed happily as she bit back a giggle.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this. It wasn't her giggling but it was the fact that he himself knew he didn't have any appointments today. He looked over at the vacation themed calendar to see what he'd knew was true, no scheduled appointments whatsoever till tomorrow.

"I have no meetings today Ms. Haruno. Who is it?" he asked upon turning back to his papers.

Sakura covered the bottom end of the phone so he couldn't hear the noise she made when she leaned over the counter to whisper to the small boy.

"What's your name cutie?"

The little boy with blue eyes, brunette hair and whiskered cheeks on his pale coded skin looked up at the woman confused.

"My n-name is *hiccup* M-Minochi Uchiha" he spoke quietly. He tried his best not to look at the woman. Whenever he was afraid he'd get the hiccups and look around frantically for a way out. He clutched the letter in his small hands against his blue hoodie.

Sakura let an 'awe' escape her lips before she returned back to the call.

"His name is Minochi Uchiha"

Sasuke didn't know anyone with that name in his family so that made him think one or two things. One this guy is trying to be smart ass and or this was a family member he just didn't know about.

"What does he want?"

Sakura looked over the boy and saw the letter.

"He has a letter for you I'm guessing" she respond with a smile. She handed the boy a cup of water she'd gotten for him while Sasuke took a moment to think.

Sasuke groaned and held his finger over the end button.

"Send him up." He said before he ended the call. He tried to think of a Minochi but came up clueless.

A couple of guards came to escort the little boy up to their bosses' office. Minochi had emptied the cup by the time they arrived and thrown it away.

They led him to the elevator where they stood in awkward conversation-less silence. Only the catchy elevator music filled the air.

The elevator doors opened after reaching the 15th floor. There they escorted him down the short dim lighted hall to the two mirage like doors at the end that opened up to Sasuke's office.

Minochi looked around the mini hall with shiny gray marble tiles and cream walls till they reached said doors with their black handles.

When the doors opened Sasuke was standing in front of his desk with his arms crossed waiting. The papers he had had been set neatly aside on his desk. He starred in shock at the little kid between the two giant men. Chuckling to himself he looked from his guards to the kid.

"Is this a joke?" he asked with clear sarcasm ringing in his voice resulting in the guard's laughter.

"Not sure." One of the guards responded.

"Small package delivery probably." The second guard joked.

'Doesn't even make sense' Minochi thought to himself as his cheeks burned red from anger more than embarrassment.

Sasuke motioned them in regardless. Once they were close enough he met them half way. He then knelt down to be on eye level the best he could with the child.

"Alright kid, do you know you could get in allot of trouble for impersonating an Uchih-

"For you" the boy interrupted the man carelessly with a faked small yawn. For some reason he wasn't afraid of Sasuke like he'd thought he'd be. If anything he was annoyed.

The two guards looked puzzled while Sasuke just smirked and shook his head with a shrug. He took the letter from the kid and grunted before he read over it.

_Dear Sasuke (Teme),_

_I know right now this may seem sudden, but he needs to know his father. He keeps asking about you and I don't know what to say. He is your son obviously, trust me. He's so stubborn and a smart ass it's hard to believe I'm in there as well. I know it doesn't make sense but if you need more proof take him to get tested. We did the impossible Sasuke. I hope you share the same excitement I do. If not just send him back to me. I left my phone number and address on a separate card in his hoodie pocket. I couldn't come, sorry. Currently not feeling so well at the moment. Heh-heh. _

_~sincerely yours Uzumaki Naruto. _

_PS: Time to be a father bastard, so if I find out you were mean to our son I'll make your life a living hell. _

Sasuke read the letter over and over again. He looked from the boy and back down at the paper.

"No fu-…I mean great?" Sasuke caught himself but his voice still sounded like disbelief. He dropped the letter and cupped the boy's face in his hands to look him over.

"Something wrong boss?" the guards asked as they watched the boy giggle and wince from Sasuke's cold hands.

"Well boys apparently…I'm a father" he explained as he traced his thumb over the boy's whiskered face. He definitely had Naruto in him, but he had thought Naruto had forgot about him. They had a pretty bad break up so this was a bit sudden. Or was it a prank? Sasuke stood up and gestured for the men to leave before they could ask questions.

As soon as they left he looked down at the boy with a curious quirked eyebrow. The boy returned said look right back up at him.

Sasuke blinked out of a strange dizziness he felt because of the sudden mirror image.

Minochi knelt down at that moment and picked up the letter to read over it himself. He wasn't allowed to read it until Sasuke had read it first.

Sasuke watched a little surprised he could read for his apparent age.

"How old are you?" he asked the boy whose face went paler all of a sudden.

Minochi dropped the letter and made a run for the door.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted as he ran after him. The boy was pretty fast, he almost made to the elevator. Sasuke unfortunately ended up catching him though. He scooped him up and carried him back to the office.

Aside from the screaming and kicking to get loose Sasuke was impressed at his physical strength for such a small size.

"Calm down kid what's the hurry all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked while he struggled to sit the child down on his desk top.

Minochi tried to kick the man but failed. That's when he learned where he got his quick reflexes from.

Sasuke had caught his leg effortlessly and gave the child a warning look.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked flat out growing impatient.

The boy puffed his cheeks out as if he was about to explode.

Sasuke frowned not really sure what to do since he never had kids before.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?"

"Daddy is dyeing, and I'm not there to save him!" Tears started to flow from the little boys face as he blurted out the reason behind it.

Sasuke was taken aback a little so he did the only thing he could think of.

He hugged him.

"He's not dyeing Minochi. He's probably faking it because he didn't want to come. I and Naruto haven't really been on goo-"

"No! He's been sick for a *hiccup* l-long time and I tried to m-make him better b-but nothing worked. Then he *hiccup* s-sent me here! Plus you don't even w-want me!" the kid huffed and hiccupped out his tear filled sorrow against Sasuke's chest.

"Whoa, whoa who said that?" Sasuke asked as he leaned away to look down at the kid. He was more worried about his suit getting ruined, but he gave the kid some tissue anyway.

"Your eyes." the little boy pointed out as he took the tissue to blow his nose.

Sasuke looked at the boy and smirked a bit.

"So you can read people huh?"

Minochi blew his nose again before handing the tissue back to Sasuke.

"Thank *hiccup* y-you, and no "

Sasuke nodded and took the tissue, carefully tossing it into the trash ben nearby.

"Then what's the whole 'my eyes' business?" He plucked some more tissue to clean the boy's face.

"Eyes are the gateway to the *hiccup* soul. You express emotion through them whether you want to or not." Minochi explained with a muffled hiccupped voice due to Sasuke wiping his face. That little speech caused him to stop.

"I said that to Naruto in high school during a project…That was years ago though." Sasuke looked directly into Minochi's eyes. They were a perfect replica of Naruto's own gorgeous blue orbs. Then he looked at the boy's mess of raven hair. It was the same as his when he was a baby.

"Wow, I have a son….fuck."


	2. Good Start

He'd apologized to the boy for his choice of words, but Minochi didn't care. Naruto had way worst choices of words than he did at times.

Since Sasuke had no appointments today he decided to finish up early and then go home. Nothing to important happened while Minochi waited for Sasuke to finish. If anything he fell asleep on the couch until it was time to go.

They had to make a stop at the airport to pick up the things that he'd left because he was too small to take them with him. The bags consisted of his clothes, personal necessities and toys.

It was real late in the day when they were finally heading home. The sun was about to go down so headlights were on.

Minochi was safely strapped in the passenger seat with a juice box in hand.

The little boy was singing along to a song on his Owl City CD that he'd brought with him. It was now playing in Sasuke's chrome black Mustang.

"(Take to the Sky's by Owl City,) _There's a realm above the trees. Where the lost are finally found. Touch your feathers to the breeze, and leave the ground. Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery. 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind, and take to the sky_" Minochi sung happily between sips from his juice box.

He made a mistake at the last part of the sung where he outstretched his arms a little too quick to pretend he was flying. The juice box slipped out of his hand, but the straw remained in his mouth. Apple juice spilt all over his black shorts and Sasuke's precious leather seat to drip a little onto the floor.

Sasuke had saw the little incident in motion and almost swerved trying to catch the juice box, but he failed. He hit the top of the stirring wheel with the palm of his hand out of anger. To keep from lashing out at the child he focused on the road.

Minochi gave the man an apologetic face with the straw still between his small thin lips. When he didn't get any acknowledgement he took the straw out of his mouth to sit on his soaked lap.

"I'm sorry!" the little boy's frantic voice cried out. He then stripped himself of his hoodie revealing a red shirt labeled 'Little People Power' in comic book styled letters. He leaned over the best he could and tried to soak up the juice with his hoodie.

Sasuke shook his head and took the boy's hoodie from him. He then tossed it to the back carelessly.

"Don't, just don't touch anything." Sasuke had clear signs of irritation in his voice.

Minochi pouted and crossed his arms while forcing his back against the seat.

"Bastard…I was just trying to help" he mumbled out under his breathe.

"What was that?" Sasuke glanced over at the now pouting child. Since he didn't get a response he pulled over to the side and stopped the car. He turned his upper body slightly to Minochi whom seemed to be trying to sink into the seat.

"What did you say?"

"I said I was just trying to help." Minochi didn't look at Sasuke as he mumbled this. He just starred ahead and held his pout there with arms crossed.

Sasuke grunted, not feeling in the mood to argue so he just started the car back up.

"You said a little more than that."

"I didn't sa-"

"Don't lie to me Minochi." Sasuke interrupted once the engine roared to life. He sped up more than he should have to get back on the road.

"I called you a bastard!" Minochi shouted this time out of fear. It showed even more when his little hands were grasping on to his seat belt.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it…?" Sasuke's grin on his face faded when he noticed the boy's demeanor. He reached over and ruffled his hair like he'd seen in TV shows.

"Quit it!" Minochi stammered out and tapped Sasuke's hand with his own small ones.

Sasuke awkwardly stopped, guessing he'd over stepped some boundary.

"My bad." Sasuke apologized with a self-conscious shrug.

"You're not really good at this, are you?" Minochi asked. An amused smile played his lips upon seeing how uncomfortable Sasuke was now.

"I'm not really a kid person." Sasuke let out that already obvious detail about himself.

"I see, but how come?" Minochi asked, not sure why he didn't like kids.

"Well I was never raised to bring up a family I guess. It was always business with my father. Family was the last thing to ever come up." Sasuke said as he leaned back in his seat remembering his not so love filled childhood.

"Oh…well I guess we'll have to work on that." Minochi patted the man on his arm for assurance.

"Really now?" Sasuke looked over to see the confident child nodding.

"Sure!"

"Thanks, um are you hungry? Would ramen be okay?" Sasuke asked with a smile as he made a left down a street. He guessed the boy might have Naruto's taste.

"Sometimes, but daddy eats them too much. I actually like rice, sushi and tomatoes. Oh, dad makes this rice ramen bowl with tomatoes slices that is sooo goooodd!" Minochi reminisced.

"Maybe, hey how old are you?" Sasuke slowed down to prepare pull into the driveway that led up to the mansion gate.

"I'm," Minochi counted by bringing a digit to his lips each time "this many years old!"

Sasuke pulled up to the control pad and typed in the code for the large gates to open. He looked back over at Minochi to see him holding up both hands with open palms.

"10 years old huh? You look 5. " he said more to himself.

Minochi shrugged while the gate creaked open. He was always reminded how small he was for his age and how different. Whenever that happened he'd think of what Naruto told him. 'You don't need the world to love you. All you need is me.'

At that time it was only Naruto and him against the world until he got older and wanted to know about his apparent father.

The engine dyeing down snapped him out his thoughts.

Azure orbs widened at the sight of the mansion. It looked almost like a mini haunted castle from one of his story books, but it was so dark. He pressed his face against the window to get a better look.

Gray concrete walls seemed to darken from being in the silhouette of the moon. Two towering pillars at the entrance to the door with blazing torches lighted the way like in olden times. Obviously synthetic grass that showed no sign of potential life made the place look deader. The owner of such a place appeared to hate windows since there were only two in view.

"Your home is creepy." the little boy took a big gulp once the car stopped in front of the garage.

"It keeps people away."

"I see." Minochi was thinking about staying in the car for the night.

"Do I have to go inside?"

"Yes, come on." Sasuke got out of the car with a smirk on his lips. He didn't like scaring people it just came naturally.

That night they unpacked the little boy's things into his guest room. Sasuke did find the card in Minochi's soaked hoodie. It was kind of ruined due to the juice incident but Sasuke kept it on his nightstand for later while the hoodie washed.

They actually ended up having a decent dinner where they discussed how Naruto set up the whole thing. Minochi had even started to call the man dad which made him feel strange inside. Though it was short lived because Sasuke had forgotten he had to type up a report of sorts.

So he sent the boy away to get cleaned up on his own while he worked. Unfortunately he ended up falling asleep at his station without checking on the child at all.


	3. Bad Start

They next morning Sasuke finally woke up to the ringing of the house phone on his desk. His right hand reached out to search for the receiver but for some reason it was really dark. He sat up quickly and received a flash of light from the cracks in the curtains.

Unprepared and confused at what was going he looked around with shielded eyes and saw the cover on the floor that must have been over him. With no idea how it got there he didn't bother to think on it to long. He then answered the phone to stop its obnoxious ringing rather than to see who was calling.

"Hello?" the raven yawned out as he stretched.

"Sasuke where the hell are you?! It's like 10:30! I've been calling for hours!" Sakura hissed out over the phone making sure to use Sasuke's first name to signal how serious this was.

"Sakura it's not 10- Oh shit!" he shouted once he saw the alarm clock. He jumped up dropping the phone in the process and dashed into his room leaving a worried Sakura on the phone.

"Sasuke, Sasuke? Ugh!" Her frustration echoed before she hung up.

Sasuke was stripping by now to get ready for a shower. He cursed himself over and over again for over sleeping that much! He knew had an alarm set to wake him up but it didn't go off. He didn't have to time figure out why it didn't so he just hopped in the shower.

Once done he hurried out, dried off and brushed his teeth. He then did a quick comb over his hair. After he was done with that rushed routine he stumbled around getting dressed. Reason for his stumbling was because he couldn't find his cell anywhere.

Sasuke eventually gave up and decided it was best to just head out. He stopped at the door when he saw his briefcase there, not understanding how that got there he accepted it anyway. He then stormed out the door and made sure to lock it behind him.

He jumped in his car and drove off to work arriving there around 11. He ran inside the building to see Sakura pointing urgently up signaling he had guests. He nodded her a thanks before he headed up stairs.

In his office sat Hinata and her partner/husband Kiba wearing matching light gray business suits while sitting in his leather swivel chairs.

"Forgive me I was up all night working and had the weirdest dream as a result" Sasuke explained while he took his seat behind his desk.

Hinata just smiled and shook her head while Kiba eyed Sasuke curiously.

"Well as long as you made it." Hinata spoke, kindly. She brought up her own briefcase to open afterwards.

"You look like hell Uchiha. You finally got married?" Kiba joked a little too well resulting in a glare from Hinata.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"You know that ship has long since sailed." he placed briefcase on the desk to open. He found his phone within it and some of his papers askew all over the place.

Kiba leaned up out of his seat to look at the mess in Sasuke's briefcase.

"You need a woman's touch" Kiba gestured at the contents of the briefcase with a smile.

"You know I was never one for woman, hell I don't even think I can handle kids. In fact my dream was that I…I.." Sasuke's words came to a stop with a quirked eyebrow at one of his graphs that had been colored completely yellow with red square shapes around the edges to indicate the openings of some kind of pie?

"Um…" Sasuke had confusion written on his face. He picked up the graph just to drop it and pick up a document. The printed words on the document had a heart drawn over them in the middle with three stick figures; one very short, one tall and one medium in the center of said heart.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked. She looked up from her briefcase to Sasuke with question.

"Ha-ha well you see this dream I had was that this kid showed up. Apparently he was my son somehow, and so yesterday…" Sasuke dawned off again when he saw his phone. It had a small crack in it. He dropped the document to pick up his phone and unlock it.

Pictures!

Pictures of Minochi where all over the now unlocked screen. When he cleared it his background popped up to show that Minochi was his screen saver now.

(Picture: Minochi was on his back, sticking his tongue out and looking up at the camera.)

Sasuke hesitantly went to his photo album and clicked through his pictures revealing more and more selfies the child had taken. Then there was a video he played without thinking.

~Video~

"Dad, hey dad I found a recording thing on your phone my other daddy doesn't let me use. Dad…daddyyyy loookk can I use it?" Minochi begged as you could see a little hand reach out from around the camera to nudge the sleeping Sasuke.

"I guess that's a yes" Minochi mumbled after getting no response. The camera then started to move around like the boy was walking somewhere. Sasuke's room then came into view. Minochi then set the phone against the leg of the bed to prop it up. That way he could see himself by flipping the view angle on the phone.

He wondered around the room till he found Sasuke's briefcase by the dresser. Getting exited he dragged the case to the middle of the floor near the camera. There he sat down and opened it.

"These don't make any sense" He complained as he searched through the papers.

"Pie G-g-rraph.." he stuttered out with a confused look at one paper in particular he'd picked up.

"But it doesn't look like a pie!" Minochi shouted before dropping the paper. He got up and ran out of the room only to come back with crayons that he poured all over the floor.

Then a minute went by at least. He then lifted up the paper to show the camera what he'd done with the crayons.

"Now it's a pie!" Minochi said, proudly. He moved on to create his next masterpiece. After a few seconds he found a bunch of papers with words he didn't understand. Something flickered in his eyes like an idea had hit him. He grabbed a red crayon and went to work right away.

"Look!" he shouted while he lifted the paper to the phone revealing the heart with stick figures.

"This is me and this is you and mommy. I'm going to call him mommy since he's a way better cook. But l-look the weird words in the background help to explain a-all the words that could n-never explain how much we l-love each other and s-stuff" Minochi giggled from his stuttering. He then got up and ran out of the room.

In the background he could be heard trying to wake up Sasuke to show him the picture. Upon getting no response that time either he came back into the room and placed the paper on the floor.

He then pulled a sheet off the man's bed and dragged it out of the room. Moments later he came back to drop down on the floor. There he continued to draw while humming.

The video then ended from being too long.

~End of Video~

"Oh my god he sounds precious!" Hinata clasped her hands together.

Kiba just laughed and got up to look more in Sasuke's briefcase.

"Wow he's an artist" Kiba picked up a document that had a rainbow with stick horses drawn on it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sasuke freaked out as he skipped through other videos. In them he saw Minochi had shut the alarm off, set up his briefcase and poured cereal in it as if preparing him a breakfast amongst other things.

Kiba found the corn flakes once he moved the papers around.

"How old is he?" Hinata asked. She bit back a giggle at the Corn Flakes in the man's briefcase.

"A nightmare." Sasuke said while he put his phone down to look through his briefcase. Almost everything had been drawn on except for a couple files.

"If you saved these on a drive Sasuke it should be-"

"I don't save them because I never needed to." Sasuke tried to control the anger building up in his voice. He put the papers back in his briefcase and slammed it shut.

Hinata frowned and tried to lighten the mood.

"Well he didn't do it intentionally Sasuke. Where is he anyway?" Hinata asked now coming to grips that Sasuke had thought it was a dream.

"At the house probably drawing all over the damn place…..Fuck me!" Sasuke grunted and struck his fist on the desk one time. He then got up to leave.

"If you will pardon me for a bit I'll be right back!" he bowed before storming out of the room to the elevator. He turned around in time to see Kiba shaking his head and Hinata with a worried smile.

"Take your time, and calm down! Be nice to him!" She shouted as the elevator doors closed.

Sakura heard the elevator ding and watched an obviously pissed Sasuke rush out of the building.

He hopped back in his car and drove off towards home. Surprisingly not getting a ticket in the process. Once there he hurried inside to check on the house rather than the child. Everything looked in order till he heard squeaky voices going on in the living room.

He walked into the living room to see a complete mess. Cartoons playing on the TV were the cause of the squeaky voices. That didn't help the fact that there were toys everywhere. One soda can that had been knocked over was leaving a stain in the gray carpet. Unwrapped food bars and cereal bowls littered the place to add to the list.

In total Uchiha Sasuke was beyond furious at that point.

In the middle Minochi was laying on his back on the floor asleep with a Hershey bar in his hand that he'd brought with him. Chocolate stains coated his lips, hands and his clothes as a result.

"Minochi!" Sasuke shouted angrily as he marched over. He grabbed the sleeping child by his arm and yanked him up.

"Ow!" the child groaned out tiredly after awaking from the pain in his arm.

"Look at this mess you've made" Sasuke forced him to stand straight.

Minochi mumbled tiredly before blinking at Sasuke then to the mess.

"I'm sorry?" Minochi added a frown and yawned. As a result he was shaken rather roughly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Sasuke continued to shout, not aware he was stepping out of line again.

Minochi was fully awake now and afraid. He wasn't use to this kind of treatment over something a little mess. He blinked up at Sasuke terrified.

"W-hat did I d-do *hiccup*?"

"What did you not do should be the question." Sasuke gestured around the house. He then let go of Minochi's arm just to grab the boy by the back of his shirt collar. The little boy fought as he was dragged out of the house.

"S-stop, *hiccup* you're hurti-"

"Just shut up and get in the car." Sasuke demanded while he opened the car door. He then released Minochi's shirt with a jerk.

Minochi sniffled and hiccupped while getting in the car.

"I'm sor-" he was cut off by Sasuke slamming the car door in his face.

The raven stormed back into the house to clean up the mess. After some time he eventually came back to the car to see the dejected boy with long fluid streaks on his face. He felt Minochi wanted attention so he ignored him and got in the car.

Minochi remained silent apart from the occasional weeping, hiccupping and intakes of air during the car ride over.

Sasuke just tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. For some reason Minochi's presence alone was now getting on his nerves.

"I don't know what Naruto let you get away with but it won't be that easy with me. " Sasuke said while he rounded a corner and pulled into the company parking lot.

"But I'm so-*hiccup*orry!" Minochi sobbed and wiped his damped cheeks with the back of his hand. His chest and eyes were hurting now.

"Who the hell are you raising your voice at?! Don't even answer that. I'm in the middle of a meeting right now which I was late to thanks to you so I need you to be quiet. I don't even want to hear you breathe, are we clear?" Sasuke asked. He got out of the car with as much aggression as his voice was filled with.

"But I said I wa-"

"You are aware you breathe when you talk right? Shut it." Sasuke straightened himself in an attempt to regain his composure.

Minochi just looked down and covered his pain filled eyes. He was trying to stop himself from bawling. He then grabbed the collar of his red shirt to hide his face under. He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday just with chocolate stains and no hoodie.

"Come." Sasuke ordered the boy, not really caring if he followed or not.

They headed up in the building ignoring Sakura's question of what the hell happened. Sasuke didn't feel like explaining. His day was not going well.

In the elevator Minochi coughed and whimpered from trying to hold his breath. Sasuke couldn't help but wince every time the child coughed. He felt a little bad about being so harsh but then he remembered the mess in his briefcase and got over it.

Once they reached his office he headed inside along with the silent Minochi next to him looking down afraid to breathe.


	4. Should Of Called

Hinata gasped when she saw the distraught little boy. Her husband made a face of 'what the fuck' at the situation.

Sasuke didn't understand the reason for the looks he was receiving. If anything he was hoping that the child wasn't going to put on a show.

"What did you do to him?!" Hinata asked as she jutted up from her seat. She hurried over to the child to comfort him.

"Really Uchiha?" Kiba stated angrily as he watched Hinata try to talk to the boy.

Sasuke starred a bit dazed that he was the problem when the kid basically ruined his morning, and now his interview. He shrugged it off and walked around them to his desk to get the papers that weren't ruined out.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you holding your breath?" she asked kindly. She then got on her knees to gently rake her fingers through his raven spiked hair.

Minochi shook his head frantically still afraid to speak. He just kept his head held down.

"Please stop holding your breath. Sasuke why is he holding his breath?!" Hinata shot a glance over to the man at his desk.

"Trust me its best for all of us if he just remain quiet."

"Sasuke!"

"Fine, fine! Minochi you can breathe."

"Sasuke that's child abuse you know that right?" Kiba had to shove his hands in his pockets to hide his shaking fists.

"It's not child abuse if-"

"Yes it fucking is!"

"Kiba watch your language please!" Hinata wasn't mad at her husband but she did want him to calm down. She turned her attention back to the child before her whom had started to cry again. He then clung onto the woman and buried his tear streaked face in her stomach.

Hinata hugged the small child before lifting his face to see his mournful features. She gasped when she saw the whiskered resemblance of her child hood crush with matching orbs to boot. Her thumb traced the fine lines over.

"He looks just like Naruto…What's your name?" Hinata asked, curiously.

Minochi perked up once he heard his 'moms' name.

Kiba left his mini argument with Sasuke to see if what his wife had said was true. He took a knee beside her to look over the child that was calming down.

"Well I be damn." Kiba said jokingly only to get an elbow in the side by Hinata.

"My name is M-minochi…You k-know *hiccup* my m-mom?" the boy asked with hope in his eyes that they'd take him back to Naruto.

Kiba was a little confused after haven forgotten the video for a sec.

"Yes hun, I knew your mo- well Naruto before he moved away." Hinata said as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. She then dabbed it a little on her tongue before she wiped the chocolate of the boy's face.

Kiba got up to get him a cup of water at a nearby fountain. When he returned a good portion of Minochi's face had been well cleaned. He handed the child the cup after Hinata finished up cleaning the remaining smudges.

"Why did he move away?" Minochi asked after he'd drunken some of the water.

Hinata frowned and nodded back towards Sasuke at his desk.

"Oh…" Minochi tried not to look at Sasuke.

Hinata smiled and picked the boy up while being careful not to spill the little water that remained in his cup. Her and her husband eventually came to their seats with Minochi sitting on her lap.

Sasuke hadn't noticed their return due to being busy trying to sort out his papers.

"Urhm." Hinata coughed, getting impatient.

Sasuke looked up to see the two eyeing him besides Minochi.

"I'm sorry about all this I just can't afford to deal with it rig-"

"Him, Sasuke. If you can't say his name at least acknowledge that 'He' is a boy, not that or it." Hinata interrupted with a scowl at the man. Over the years Hinata had gotten real bold even as bold as to stand up to the awful man in front of her.

Kiba nodded in agreement.

Sasuke sighed and gave a heedless look towards Minochi.

"Yeah him, but please try to understand. We are so close to closing a deal that could make our companies peerless together. No other deals would need to be made between us or anyone else after this." Sasuke said as he looked for the graph and charts to prove his point.

Hinata just shook her head out of pity. She looked over at her husband to see him yawning. With Sasuke it was always business. They never got to talk about anything else with the man but business. It was hard to believe he had a life outside of the office.

Minochi watched Sasuke struggle and now started to understand the damage he'd done. That didn't give him the right to yank on him like that though, plus his arm was still hurting.

"Found it!" Sasuke proclaimed happily. He pulled out the graphs with drawings on them that were still able to be made sense of.

"Just ignore this crap on it." he laid them out on his desk, not noticing the hurt look on the boy's face.

"Sasuke he's right here!" Hinata hissed out. She patted the boys back to assure him it was okay.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side at Hinata as if she was joking.

"Of course he's right there. If you'd put him down we can get to wor-"

"Watch it Uchiha!" Kiba gave a warning to the raven to watch his tongue.

Sasuke sighed inwardly before flailing his hands in the air.

"What do you want me to say? We've wasted enough time as it is, and I have another meeting in 10 to 20 minutes. Which will probably run late as well." Sasuke said as he drove his fingers through his hair.

"You need to relax Sasuke. If Naruto wants you to be a father figure to Minochi then you need to be-"

"That's just it Hinata!" Sasuke raised his voice causing Kiba to get out of his seat.

Sasuke ignored him and continued.

"I being his father makes absolutely no damn sense! So this means one or two things. There was a fucking miracle of some kind or this is just one big joke from Naruto to make my life a living hell like he always has."

Kiba walked around the desk and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Apologize Uchiha. To both of them, now!" Kiba demanded as his finger filed back to join his other fingers to form into a fist.

Sasuke forced himself up out of his seat.

"You want me to apologize fine. I'm Sorry Inuzuka Hinata!" Sasuke gestured at the woman before looking down at Minochi on her lap.

"And I'm Sorry to you Minochi. There, everyone's happy" Sasuke said, rather sarcastically as he dropped back down in his seat.

"You are so lucky Naruto isn't here." Hinata said with a roll of her eyes.

"Who are you telling? I'm sending him back the moment I-" he stopped his rant when the phone rang. He answered it without pardoning himself from the conversation.


	5. Reunited

"Um S-Sasuke you have a visito-"Sakura's voice sounded shaky until she was cut off. Then a struggle could be heard over the phone.

"BASTARD!" a very familiar livid voice took over the phone with a harsh cough afterwards.

Sasuke flinched from the obnoxious booming coming from his ex.

"Why the hell haven't you called me!? *cough..cough* I know your there! I'm coming up, and if you've hurt Minochi… I swear to god I will tear this place down and shove every single piece of debris up you're already clogged-" the voice came again but was cut off before the sentence could be complete.

"Sorry Sasuke!" Sakura apologized as quickly as she hung up the phone.

Sasuke gulped and got up from his desk.

Kiba was smirking up a storm while Hinata just smiled.

'Thanks for jinxing me.' Sasuke thought to himself. He hit a button on the phone that called for his guards to help restrain his ex if needed.

Minochi squirmed himself out of Hinata's lap and ran off to the elevator. There he waited and counted the levels. The doors soon opened to reveal those guards that had escorted him last time. He was forced to stagger back a bit to let them in.

The elevator then continued down to pick up its next passenger.

The guards stood at the ready near the elevator doors. Everyone's focus were on the numbers at the top that flashed every few seconds when a new floor was reached. In Sasuke's mind he was going over every possibility of what could happen. He also wondered what Naruto would look like after all these years. He definitely sounded the same aside from the coughing.

Sasuke got up from his desk and walked from around it to be near his guards.

The elevator dinged just as soon as the doors opened. An obviously sick man with dark circles around his still blazing ocean themed optics stood there in the conveyor. His usual flawless blonde hair looked as if it had been sweated out to give it a now unruly shape. Even his wobbling exit from the elevator gave hint that something was wrong.

Yet from the blue sweater and khaki pants Naruto was still overall beautiful, but what was this sickness stopping his usual glow that came with.

Naruto's focus was dead on Sasuke. He himself wasn't surprised that after all this time the Uchiha still looked the same. The only thing that had changed was his height. But that wasn't going to stop him from punching the raven in the face. Oh no that was the guards' job. They seized him by his arms before he even got close enough.

"Really Sasuke? You still can't *cough cough* confront me yourself?" Naruto couldn't clutch his chest from the pain. He just bared through it while attempting to get out of their hold.

Sasuke couldn't help all the feelings returning upon seeing his old flame again. He was speechless for the moment so he ended up staring rather awkwardly.

"Let him go!" Minochi darted over and started hitting the guards with his little fists.

"Minochi what happened?! Is that chocolate? Why haven't you changed clothes?!" Naruto's deeply concerned voice carried a barrage of questions upon seeing his unkempt child. He tried his hardest to get out of the guards hold even more now. Coughing fits and wheezing resulted from this struggling.

Then without warning, Sasuke forced the guards to release Naruto. He embraced the blonde man with panic. Words of apology were spilling out in his mind but nothing was coming out. All he could do was hide behind his mask and assist his ex in regaining himself.

Hinata got up to help as well but she was held back by her husband. She listened to his explanation about how agitated Naruto was getting from Sasuke's wordless assistance.

"Off of me!" Naruto pushed the raven away after the man got to close for comfort. He then knelt down to cater to Minochi since Sasuke was still acting like a mute.

"You look a mess." Naruto nitpicked his sons clothing and hair, not understanding how this could of happened. Thankfully Minochi didn't bruise easily so no markings showed on his arm.

Minochi couldn't feel any pain in his arm anyway. He didn't know whether it was because he was overjoyed that his 'mom' was here or that it had went away.

Sasuke watched on with Kiba and Hinata till he finally found a voice.

"Naruto, I don't even know-…I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I just got caught up in business an-"

"It's always business with you isn't it Sasuke?" the blond stated rather than asked as he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke crossed his arms and shook his head at the man.

"I'm trying to be nice."

"Oh hey Hinata and Kiba" Naruto turned to his old friends with a gentle smile instead of continuing with Sasuke.

"Glad to see you again." Hinata smiled and waved.

"Welcome back blondie." Kiba came from around Sasuke's desk to be beside his wife.

Naruto gave a cough fused chuckle at the nickname which caused Minochi to tug on his sweater sleeve.

"Mom?" Minochi's frightened voice matched his frantic eyes that scanned over Naruto.

"You're calling me mom now?" Naruto asked curiously.

Minochi nodded happily and hugged his 'mom'.

Though Naruto winced from this he still returned the motion.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked after catching that display of pain.

Naruto rolled his eyes and broke the hug so he wouldn't cough on Minochi.

"Nothing you'd care about. Oh I'm taking Minochi home. Nice to meet you guys again wish it could have been under better circumstances." Naruto managed to get out those words clearly. He gave Minochi a light kiss on forehead before he stood up to prepare to leave.

"Wait." Sasuke didn't know why that came out so quick.

Naruto placed his hand on his hip as he quirked an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"What do you *cough* want?" the blond asked, not really wanting to hear it.

"Why don't you stay for at least a day...?" Sasuke didn't notice the plea he had added in his voice. He'd felt something ignite within him, and he just needed Naruto to stay a little longer. He didn't care if the blond yelled at him the whole time he just wanted him to stay.

Naruto groaned and thought about his flight. The plane won't leave till tomorrow and he didn't book a hotel so why not. It'll save him some money.

"Fine, but only till tomorrow." Naruto knelt down and picked up Minochi

"Great, you can stay with me." Sasuke said with a satisfied tone. He then turned to Hinata and Kiba to bow slightly apologizing.

They of course dismissed it, for it wasn't needed since they understood.

Naruto and Minochi sat on a nearby couch talking amongst themselves while the others discussed business.

"I should have warned you Sasuke was a terrible cook. Lord knows how many times we've had take-out." Naruto poked Minochi's stomach.

Sasuke grunted and smirked at Naruto's little comment.

"Not sure what's worst, being a terrible cook or a complete idiot?" Sasuke said on the sly.

Naruto heard this and his eyebrow twitched as he laughed sarcastically.

"Better to be an idiot than a self-observed sorry ass bastard that can't cook for shit." Naruto shot back after covering Minochi's ears.

Of course there little argument was stopped by Hinata and Kiba coughing awkwardly.

The meeting finally ended with Hinata and Kiba needing another day to make up their mind. They parted with farewells to Naruto and Minochi. They shared hugs, get wells and hopes of seeing each other again soon. After they left Sasuke prepared for his next appointment.


	6. Start of a family?

Naruto was starting to regret this more and more, but at the same time he wouldn't lie it was nice to see Sasuke again. In his element…working…completely oblivious to how handsome he always looks in a suit and ti-NO! Naruto bit back those thoughts immediately.

"Sasuke do you expect me and Minochi to become one of your victims forced to sit here and listen to you talk?" Naruto joked while he played with a strand of Minochi's hair.

"Hah-hah-hah. How do you think I feel?" Sasuke said as he balled up a piece of ruined paper. He then threw it at the blond without a second thought.

Naruto blinked after the paper had made contact with the right side of his face before falling to the floor. The child in his lap giggled at his 'moms' briefly stunned expression.

Minochi climbed out of Naruto's lap to pick up the paper ball. After he did so he threw the ball back at Sasuke before jumping back in Naruto's lap to hide.

It hit the unsuspecting raven on the shoulder. Sasuke looked over at the two that were badly pretending that they did nothing wrong.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. He picked up the paper ball and placed it on his desk.

Naruto and Minochi shrugged in unison at the brunette.

Sasuke whistled a random tune while he made more paper balls.

"Don't you dare." Naruto had a playful air to his voice rather than serious.

"You started this Naruto." Sasuke let the blondes name roll of his tongue as he stood up with one of the many paper balls in his hand.

"No, no you did!" Naruto shouted out while shielding Minochi.

The child yelped when Sasuke started to throw paper balls at them. When Sasuke ran out of ammo Minochi snuck out of Naruto's hold. He picked up the paper balls and returned fire with Naruto joining in.

Sasuke failed at trying to dodge them. He even tripped back at one point onto the floor laughing. As he sat up he saw Naruto and Minochi getting up off the couch. Then they surrounded him with paper balls in their arms.

"Any last words Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"You don't have to do this." Sasuke acted out as if he was begging for his life.

"Actually we do, but know that this is going hurt you allot more than its going to hurt us." Naruto couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on his lips.

"Yeah, plus you fired first so you deserve it!" Minochi chimed in. He then started throwing paper ball after paper ball at Sasuke.

Naruto followed suit as Sasuke surprisingly pretended to be in pain. From the laughter and out cries of fake pain they missed the phone call in the background.

They were lost in their own world until the new guest arrived.

"Mr. Uchiha?" spoke up one of the guest a little confused.

Sasuke ceased laughing instantly and got up off the floor to address his guests.

"Forgive me, I was just….doing something *Erhm* stupid for a sec...H-how was your flight Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked as he motioned Naruto to move. He then straightened his shirt collar.

Minochi could see how disappointed his 'mom' was when Sasuke turned back to normal.

Naruto picked up Minochi and carried him back to the couch without a word to the guest.

"My flight was pleasant." The taller paler man with long pitch black hair called Orochimaru wasn't really paying much attention to Sasuke. He was more focused on Minochi.

The short silver haired man with glasses positioned their chairs.

"Ah I see. What about you Mr. Yakushi?" Sasuke coughed awkwardly for a sec while clearing the paper balls off his desk that had bounced off him. Needless to say he didn't notice the unpleasant staring just yet.

"Same." Yakushi Kiba was a simple man with few words. With briefcase in hand he took his seat along with Orochimaru.

"How's your day going so far Mr. Uchiha?"

"Not bad actually." Sasuke half smiled to himself. He looked over at Naruto to see him roll his eyes, but a smile was evident as well. He cleared his throat before returning back to business.

The men discussed shipments and business agreements the entire time. Every now and then Sasuke witnessed strange looks his guests were giving to the two sleeping on the couch. It was making him uncomfortable. Since the meeting had lasted a little longer than expected he had an excuse to rush them out.

After they were gone he took off his black blazer and put it over the sleeping duo on the couch.

Naruto was laying on his side with his arms wrapped around Minochi whom was laying on his side as well in front of the blond, so the blazer covered them both.

Since it was lunch time he bet they'd be hungry when they woke so he left to get them something special to eat.

While Sasuke was gone Naruto woke up due to Minochi squirming around. He tiredly scanned the room for the owner of the office they were in, but the raven was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto sat up slowly, waking up Minochi in the process.

"N-no." the little boy mumbled sleepily as he tugged on his 'mom's' sweater to lay back down.

"Sasuke…" Naruto uttered quietly. He was starting to get worried for some reason. Then he heard the elevator ding, and the smell of Chinese take-out immediately hit their noses.

Sasuke stepped out of the elevator with a brown paper bag in his right and a tray of drinks in his left. He was surprised to see Naruto awake so soon.

"Can you just sense food?"

Naruto didn't respond he just looked from Sasuke then to the bag.

Minochi then woke up from the smell of food. He turned over and rubbed his eyes with his little fists to clear the blur of vision he was having.

Sasuke held up the bag with the imprint of the three meals inside.

"Thought you'd guys be hungry so I got your miso ramen and me and Minochi have the rice and sushi plate." Sasuke filled them in. He brought the bag and drinks over to his desk where he sat them down on top. He then started to set up everyone's meals.

Minochi jumped off the couch and ran over to see.

Naruto shook his head at how his son reacted around food.

"So the take-outs begin again." Naruto said sarcastically as he got up as well.

"Laugh it up, you loved it." Sasuke taunted. He handed Naruto and Minochi their plate before giving them their drinks.

"Maybe." Naruto cast his eyes to the side and smiled to himself.

They ate together on the floor in front of his desk and shared laughs whenever Minochi did tricks with his sushi like tossing it up in the air and catching it with his mouth.

Sasuke attempted to balance a rice ball on his nose but he failed when Naruto made a mocking seal noise. The three burst out in laughter as a result. When they finished their food Sasuke got up and finished the rest of his work. Then they finally headed home to his house.

Since Naruto's things were in the lobby they didn't have to make a stop at the airport. So the trip home was a breeze except for one pit stop made.

Once they made it to the creepy mansion they unloaded the blonde's things.

Sasuke offered Naruto a guest room he could share with Minochi if he wanted.

"I'm surprised you didn't offer your bed." Naruto grinned a little.

"That can be option too." Sasuke shrugged casually.

They were standing in the kitchen when Naruto pulled out a pill bottle. He opened it and popped a pill in his mouth before screwing the lid back on. He then placed it back in his pocket.

"Naruto what's wrong seriously?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back against the kitchen counter on the right side of the sink.

Minochi was back in the living room watching cartoons while he and Naruto made conversation.

"It's nothing contagious so don't worry." Naruto said after he'd gulped down a glass of water with the pill. He then sat the glass down in the sink.

"You know what I mean." Sasuke looked over the blond.

"It's not life threatening ok? I promise." Naruto patted Sasuke's hand that was supporting him against counter.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand by surprise and held it.

"Alright, but I'm keeping my eye on you." the raven spoke quietly with a light squeeze to his hand.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow." Naruto assured the man with a smile before taking his hand back.

"Feel free to keep an eye on me still."

Sasuke shook his head with a small smile. He looked up when he heard Minochi laugh aloud at something.

"So how's this possible?" Sasuke asked as he tilted his head back to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged while leaning back on the counter on the left side of the sink.

"You know me… always getting into stuff. That week I left when I was pissed at you I met this doctor that asked me if I wanted to have kids. I said of course and he gave me this pill-"

"Naruto are you serious?" Sasuke stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"Yes, you can look him up if you want. It wasn't life threatening at all! Anyway my insurance covered the bill. So that same day I came back and we…you know. I figured I was ripped off but look. "Naruto nodded towards the living room.

"He has both your DNA and mine since you're the only person I was with then. Don't ask how the pregnancy worked. It was brutal, but we can go get tested if you don't believe me." Naruto added in.

Sasuke looked back towards the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'd left again by then as well. That time I wasn't coming back remember? We had that major, major fight? I figured you'd made up your mind about making your job your top priority. When I did realize I was pregnant I was afraid to tell you…hell I didn't tell anyone for the longest till Iruka called me fat one day and I lost it. Now I know how Choji felt." Naruto said with a chuckle at the end.

Sasuke didn't laugh as he was still looking towards the living room.

"Understandable, I guess we'll go tomorrow. That way I can make sure you're not crazy." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow towards the blond.

Naruto just shrugged again and winked at Sasuke.

"Well I won't have any trouble filing for child support afterwards."

"Oh ha-ha."

"I'm joking!" Naruto nudged the man whom rolled his eyes.

Minochi could hear his parents getting along kind of. He prayed anyway that they'd always get along. He liked the big house it was way more spacious than the apartment he and Naruto lived in.

Plus Sasuke had gotten him new crayons and paper to draw on as his way of apologizing. So he figured that Sasuke couldn't be all that bad in a sense.


	7. Maybe Not

**_Authors Note: _**I loved both of your ideas ^_^! (General Yumi, and Gunslayer 12) I worked on making them both work. Hope you like it. Thank you all for taking the time to read, fav, follow and review ^_^ 3 3 3!)

The next day Sasuke awoke to the smell of breakfast, something he hadn't experienced for a long time after Naruto left. He got up out of bed wearing his Uchiha Fan blue boxers. He headed into the kitchen to see Minochi and Naruto sitting around the table eating.

"Just helped yourself?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as he took a seat between the two whom laughed a bit. They'd fixed him a plate as well that consisted of some deformed pancakes with bacon and eggs.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this only to see Naruto signal that Minochi made it.

"This is very good" Sasuke complemented the boy that was stuffing his face.

Minochi looked up with a mouthful and smiled proudly.

Naruto just smiled and continued to eat.

"Work?" Naruto asked after he'd pulled out his pill bottle. He took the last one out and doused it down with some water.

Sasuke hooked a piece of bacon, pancakes and eggs on his fork. It wasn't that bad though the pancakes looked like baby octopus's branching out everywhere.

"Mm-no. Is that your last one by the way?" Sasuke asked as he chewed. The food wasn't bad at all.

"Yup I should be good now." Naruto cheered a little.

"Should be? What kind of pills are those anyway?" Sasuke asked. He looked over at Minochi chugging down water.

"Just pills for me that help regulate the changes my body went through during the pregnancy. Don't look at me like that I'm fine now!"

"Alright, alright I guess we can go to the doc early to get tested. That way we can just hang out the rest of the day." Sasuke grabbed a napkin.

"Slow down before you choke to death." he wiped the boy's mouth with the napkin.

Naruto chuckled from Sasuke's sudden act of fatherly/motherly care.

After breakfast they got ready.

Sasuke got dressed in his room while Naruto and Minochi got dressed in theirs.

They left around 12 to go to the doctor.

Tsunade was their doctor for today. With both hands on her hips she looked over the two. She was happy to see Naruto again, but their request was just weird for such a sudden reunion.

"You want me to what?" she asked again still a bit startled that the boy was literally fathered instead of mothered. That would explain why the child was small for his age amongst other things.

"DNA test." Sasuke repeated. He looked down to see Minochi actually clinging onto him this time.

Naruto was sitting on the bed childishly playing around with the bed paper.

"How is this even possible? Naruto did you go to see that doctor down ther-"

"Yes." Naruto said as if it was perfectly okay.

"Are you out of your mind?! You could have died!"

Naruto just shrugged and continued to mess with the weird bed sheet thing.

Sasuke picked up Minochi and sat him on the bed with Naruto.

"Wait he could of what?" Sasuke asked now understanding what she'd said.

"That doctor does illegal tests on people! That sometimes work. I don't even know how he's able to still have his license. I suppose your taking aftermath pills for this?" Tsunade went on.

"I just finished my last one this morning. Now can we just get on with it?" Naruto asked as he played with his son.

Sasuke glowered at Naruto the whole time.

Tsunade could sense the feud between the two about to start up. So she hurried and got it over with. She didn't need another fight to break out in her office.

It would take at least a day or two for the results to get back so they were allowed to go home.

"You lied to me….Why did you risk your life?" Sasuke was gripping the steering wheel pretty hard.

"I lied because I knew how you would react, and it's my life. I can do whatever I want with it." Naruto answered as he leaned against the window.

"Yeah that's true but what about everyone else 'in' your life? Did you not care how that would affect us? What else have you lied about?" Sasuke was getting more and more vexed by the minute.

"Wow, Sasuke just focus on driving. It's in the past so forge-"

"What the hell? No! We were still dating at the time too. You should have ran this by me! "

"I didn't have to tell you anything! It's not like you would have listened being so busy with the 'family busine-"

"Don't bring that shit up Naruto you know fully well that I wa-"

"Don't you fucking curse in front of my son bast-"

"You just cursed just now you god damn idiot, and isn't he my son too?! Or is that something you lied about as well?"

Minochi was sitting in the back looking between the two afraid. He shrunk back in the seat and pulled his hood over his head.

"Sadly no." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Really Naruto? Really? You know what screw this, this was a bad idea-"

"Everything is a bad idea with you. "

"Yeah and my worst idea was loving you obviously. My life would be so much better right now if I hadn't met you or….shit." Sasuke caught himself. He covered his mouth knowing he'd messed up.

Naruto looked at Sasuke completely astounded at what he'd just heard.

"Please finish."

"Dammit Naruto I didn't mean-"

"Fuck it just drive. "

"Naruto seriously I didn't mean-"

"Just DRIVE!" the blond shouted. Biting back the tears he wrapped his arms about himself.

Minochi couldn't doing anything but listen to his family fall apart.

Sasuke drove and cursed himself. It was shit like this that broke them up in the first place. The constant arguing and hurtful words.

When they arrived back home Naruto rushed into the house with Minochi following.

Sasuke headed inside after a while of beating himself up in the car and hitting the horn. When he got inside he saw Naruto and Minochi near the couch with their bags all packed.

"Whoa what's all thi-"

"I'm going home Sasuke. Wouldn't want you to make any more mistakes now would we?" Naruto voiced complete loathe. He fixed up Minochi's shoe laces before checking his hoodie.

Minochi just sat on the couch all silent.

"Naruto look I'm sorr-"

"I thought for a minute that you might have changed, but no. You're still as hurtful as ever. I could never get you to avoid confrontation. You just continued no matter what until I was gone or arguing back with you. That's why I just ran away all the time. I couldn't deal with it, and I honestly thought having a child would help bring us closer. I thought that if I put my life on the line and gave you the family I knew you deserved you'd stop this weird hateful bullshit. I tried…I tried so hard to be patient with you then. After a while you broke me down just like you've done now." Naruto choked out as he got up.

A horn sounded from outside causing Sasuke to look back briefly then back to Naruto.

"Okay wait, I won't do it again I swe-"

"You've said that over a thousand times…" Naruto wiped his tears harshly before picking up his bags and leaving the house with Minochi caring his own bags out.

Gaara was the one there to pick up Naruto and Minochi.

Sasuke followed them out to see this.

"You're fucking Gaara?!" Sasuke blurted out, not thinking again.

Naruto stopped and looked back at Sasuke disgusted.

"What the fuck?! No, you asswhole!" Naruto shouted infuriated.

Gaara got out of the car at this. He walked from around the driver side to open the back door on the other side. He hurriedly motioned for Minochi to get in.

Minochi ran to the car and climbed into the back. He dropped his bags on the floor so he could cover his ears.

"There you go again! Saying bullshit that isn't true! Gaara is engaged if you hadn't noticed! Lee was at work so Gaara was free. You know what I bet you work so damn much you wouldn't even know Hinata and Kiba were married if they didn't own a fucking business!" Naruto stormed towards Sasuke only to be grabbed by Gaara.

"Let's go Naruto." Gaara urged the blonde. He didn't look at Sasuke whom was being filled with more blind rage.

"Wow Naruto that's real fucking funny. Maybe if you weren't such a whore I could trust you. It's a damn shame Lee still does." Sasuke shouted out of jealousy upon seeing Gaara touch his ex.

"Fuck you! Just fuck you, you stuck up piece of shit! "

"Ah ha-ha no thanks I think you've got it covered!" Sasuke flicked his wrist at Gaara with a twitching smirk.

Naruto just struggled even more now against Gaara to the point where the red head had to hook his arm around his waist to pick him up and drag him back.

Minochi watched from the car. Seeing his 'mom' crying and shouting was something new to him. It made him afraid, angry and sad all at the same time causing him to cry.

Gaara paid no attention to Sasuke as his focus was getting Naruto out of there. He managed to get the furious blond in the car before he gave a disappointed look at Sasuke whom just flipped him off.

Sasuke watched them drive off, and even saw Naruto covering his face, crying from the side window. That's when he snapped back into realty.

"Shit, not again!" Sasuke ran after the car. He failed as it rounded a corner. He then dropped down to his knees in the middle of the road exhausted and broken again.

A car came up behind him honking its horn till the driver of the vehicle shouted, "Get out of the road dumb ass!"


	8. A Mess

Naruto was wrapped in a white cotton blanket while sitting on a lovely olive green couch with floral designed mini pillow cushions. The temperature had started to drop instantly out of nowhere. Day's had passed by since the fight. He'd missed his plane that day as well. He ended up procrastinating till a storm rolled in causing him to stay longer.

Gaara handed him some coco from the kitchen he and Minochi had made some time ago.

Naruto took it kindly and blew over it before taking a sip.

"Thank you again Gaara…" Naruto said as he looked down at the cup.

"No problem. Naruto you should know that no one has been able to contact Sasuke. He hasn't been showing up to work apparently from what Lee has told me. They had to call the police just to make sure he was alive." Gaara took a seat in a matching armchair across from the blond.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked before he took another sip.

"Because his voicemails are directed at you. He will only answer your cal-"

"I don't care Gaara." Naruto shrugged and rolled his eyes. He stole a glance at Minochi asleep near the fire place.

"Are you sure about that? You could have left long before the storm hit, yet here you are." Gaara crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow at the blond.

Naruto faltered and looked back down. It was true. Naruto had been over Gaara's house now for a good week at least. He had many chances to leave but something made him stay till it was too late.

"I'll leave as soon as the storm clears." Naruto looked towards the window at the falling snow outside.

Gaara groaned before pointing a finger at his friend.

"You and Sasuke need to talk this out right now. I know you still feel something for this bastard your Naruto. You're that sentimental kid I grew up with that would stick beside anyone no matter how far they'd fallen. Do you know how many bipolar phone calls I've received from Sasuke! Literally over a hundred. This guy will call screaming curses one minute then crying apologies the next to speak to you. It's quite pathetic and annoying. More importantly that little boy is in the middle of this. Think about what this is doing to him." Gaara sighed at the end.

He wanted his household to go back to peace and quiet where he could be with Lee on his off days. He loved having Minochi around, but sometimes Naruto would go on rants about Sasuke then Sasuke would call ranting about Naruto.

He was done. He refused to spend another snow day with these two fighting.

Naruto fidgeted with his coco then looked back over at Minochi.

"I'll call him." Naruto caved. He pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. Sasuke had called his phone too, but he'd turned it off long before the raven could blow it up.

When phone beeped to life hundreds of pms and missed calls popped up. Sasuke had been using the card Naruto had given him. He recalled Sasuke's number and waited. No answer came which caught Naruto off guard.

"He's not…answering?" Naruto said with a quizzical look at Gaara whom pulled out his phone to call the man.

He got no response either.

"We'll go over there tomorrow." Gaara said after he'd hung up. He then stood up to stretch.

"It'll have died down by then." Gaara added as he headed over to pick up Minochi and carry him to the guest room they'd been staying in.

Naruto got up and followed the two. He watched the man lay Minochi down gently. It was about time for Gaara to head off for work, so Lee would be home soon.

Naruto stood there in the doorway after Gaara had left. As he watched his son sleep he couldn't imagine how much this situation was affecting him.

'Here he has parents while I had none when I was a kid. But his parents are an arguing bunch of jackasses.' Naruto thought to himself, feeling ashamed for giving his son that type of life.

"I'm sorry Minochi." Naruto apologized aloud. He walked over and curled up in bed using the blanket to cover them both up. He then promised that he'd change for the better as he combed back the sleeping child's raven hair with his fingers lovingly.

~oOOo~

Naruto opened his eyes to the bright light coming in from the blinds. He got out of bed after he realized Minochi was gone. He then headed towards the kitchen since he smelt food.

He smiled when he saw Minochi on Gaara's shoulders. Lee was cooking breakfast in his usual happy mood while humming a song.

"Morning Naruto! Minochi has already taken his bath and everything. You're up next." the red hair man filled Naruto in. He then carried the little boy into the living room to play 'Don't touch the lava'.

"You might have to give me that docs number Naruto. Gaara really likes Minochi. I was afraid for a while to bring children up to him but now I see he's practically a big baby himself." Lee said as he cleared a pan of cooked sausages onto a plate.

"Sure but there's a risk factor." Naruto replied while he helped set the plates up at the table.

"Isn't there always? It's one of the wonders of life." Lee said with a smile to Naruto. He'd finished cooking and was now setting them on plates to take to the table.

Naruto blinked and thought about it. During his dazed state Lee ushered him off to get ready. He left with an apologetic smile to think more than prepare.

The only thing he'd ever risked for Sasuke was his life to have a child. Naruto frowned at this as he thought about the things Sasuke had done.

Even though the raven was caught up in upholding his family business he still made time for Naruto when he could. It got to a point where he barely ever saw the brunette though.

But he did have his moments.

For instance he risked having a family to be with Naruto though he later got one in a way. He also risked a major test once just to throw him a birthday party. Naruto found himself laughing when he thought about it.

The party was sad in a funny way because everyone was testing that day except the blond who had a different schedule, so it was just Sasuke with a party horn in his mouth and a birthday hat.

He looked so ridiculous standing there in the apartment all by himself dancing to no music. The blond couldn't help but laugh at the man whom just kissed him in return. That moment meant the world to Naruto then because that test Sasuke missed set him back a year.

Naruto smiled and thought of more happy thoughts. He eventually finished getting ready in no time from doing that. He returned to eat breakfast that Lee had prepared.

Lee was off today due to the snow, and Gaara didn't have to leave till later.

By mid-morning they'd fixed the roads so people could drive on them to get to work and or other.

Naruto and Gaara then headed out. Lee stayed and watched Minochi.

Once they arrived Gaara waited in the car while Naruto knocked on the door.

He took in a deep breath waiting for the door to open only to release that breath when the door didn't open at all. The blond knocked again a little louder and frowned when no response came.

He walked around the house to the back to see the door wide open. He panicked and ran inside to see the place trashed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he stumbled his way over things into the devastated living room.

The giant screen TV was busted like someone took a sledgehammer to it. Heck the whole place looked like someone took a sledgehammer to it.

He heard groaning sounds come from the kitchen. He headed over to see the raven on the floor on his back in his black robe with a beer can in his hand.

Naruto dropped down beside him instantly to cradle his head.

"Sasuke what the hell happened?!" Naruto freaked.

"N-Narumto?" Sasuke mumbled out drunkenly while he struggled to stand.

"When the hell did you start drinking?" Naruto asked as he helped the raven over to the couch.

Sasuke blinked and looked down at the can. He let it drop out his hand as he shrugged like he didn't understand what Naruto had asked.

"W-wah w-wwait! I s-sawz you in meh drams. Yor ah nat reahl." Sasuke pinched the blondes face with a stupid contorted smirk.

Naruto tried to lean away the best he could

"This place is a mess. The back door is open so it's freezing! Why is it open?" the blond asked with a shiver before quickly sitting the raven down on the couch.

"Hn…wahter…drownz mi zelfs."

"You idiot you don't have a pool!"

"Noht mii puuhlzz." Sasuke laughed like an idiot at the end.

Naruto starred at Sasuke in disbelief.

"That's it come on bastard let's get you cleaned up." Naruto helped the man up off the couch.

Sasuke stumbled against Naruto to poke his face again.

"F-for ah drams yur prehtay reahls." Sasuke sounded so confused and his breath reeked of alcohol.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm real and I'm here for you bastard." Naruto tried to stop the man from messing with his hair.

It took a while but he finally got Sasuke into the bathtub. Gaara had come in after a while to see the mess.

Naruto explained what he knew so they agreed that Sasuke needed help. While he stayed, Gaara and Lee would keep watch of Minochi till Naruto felt it was safe to bring him around.


	9. Missed You

Naruto was cleaning up what he could after he'd left Sasuke to his bath. The brunette was now asleep in his room wearing a clean pair of black cargo sweatpants while Naruto straightened things out. He couldn't fix the TV or the broken mirrors all over the place but he could at least clean up the pieces and make it look decent.

It was near 10 o'clock at night when he finished and crashed on the couch. His head was propped up on a cushion while he rested on his stomach with one arm hanging off to touch the floor and the other arm dangling over the arm rest. He had to change into one of Sasuke's white buttoned shirts and old gray fleece shorts since he'd dirtied his own clothes in the process.

~oOOo~

Sasuke awoke to the overpowering smell of frebreze and dove. The blond had not only cleaned but he washed almost everything.

He sat up in bed with a terrible headache. It was dying down but wow was that something he wasn't use to. Sasuke got out of the bed and headed out his room. He figured what he thought he was dreaming was actually real this time.

Naruto had come to pull him out of his rut again.

He walked into the living room then over to the couch. He took a moment to check out the living room. The TV was busted and some of the pictures had been taken down but it was a hell of allot better than the way it was before. He leaned over the back of the couch to see his angel asleep. He definitely looked better now from before.

He leaned over a little more and kissed the blond on the right side of his face that was exposed.

Naruto giggled and swatted his hand at his face before going back to sleep.

Sasuke chuckled softly to himself. He then left to check the whole house. Everything he'd trashed out of rage was cleaned up and some were even fixed like the picture frame of his parents.

He looked along the picture shelf and stopped when he didn't see his most precious one.

Naruto snapped awake instantly to being jerked up on his side to face Sasuke.

"What did you do with it!?" the raven demanded while holding on to Naruto's shirt.

"D-do with what?" the blond faltered as he tried to get Sasuke to let him go.

"The picture of us during that winter wher-"

"You still remember tha-"

"Where is it please?!" the raven demanded again with a pleading look in his eyes.

Naruto shook his head and pulled the picture out of his shirt pocket. The frame was completely broken so he kept it. He didn't think Sasuke would care for it that much.

Sasuke took hold of the picture and then sat on the floor between the couch and glass coffee table in Indian style.

The picture was of a smiling 16 year old Naruto standing on a short stone rail bridge with his arms outstretched against the light velvet-purple sky that clashed with his dull purple jacket. A happy 17 year old Sasuke was standing on the ground next to him holding his right outstretched hand to help balance with the snow on pause all around them.

They'd gotten a stranger to take that picture for them.

"Sasuke why's it so special to you?" the blond asked as he rolled onto his back on the couch.

"Remember how I was always alone during the holidays despite my family? This was our first winter together. You had made it so special to me even though it wasn't that serious…" Sasuke traced a thumb over the picture.

Naruto covered his face and turned over on his side to hide.

Sasuke frowned when he saw him do that. He thought maybe he'd brought back a bad memory.

"Naruto I'm sorry I just-Nmmf!" He was silenced by a pair of lips forcing their way on his own. Hands seized onto his shoulders to push him back onto the floor. Thankfully the table and the chair were a good distance apart so he didn't bump his head.

Sasuke gripped the side fabric of Naruto's shirt and returned the kiss with equal longing affection.

Naruto switched to cupping the ravens face in his hands to bring him closer. He straddled himself on top of Sasuke so he could get some friction against the man below. Sasuke always made him like this whenever they kissed. Fireworks would go off in his mind fueling his needy desire for more.

The raven flipped them eventually to where he was on top. This forced Naruto to wrap his legs around him. He drove his slender fingers through the tuff of blonde hair as he tackled a sensitive pressure point on his neck.

Naruto moaned out softly with parted lips. Since it was still cold you could see each heated breath taken reflected in the air. He snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck so he could close the gap between them.

The phone started to ring on cue to interrupt the two.

"Hn-ah Sasuke sto-um ngh!" Naruto gasped out what he could through pants.

Sasuke didn't want to stop but he eventually did with a low chuckle against the delicate tan skin to follow.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto blushed from the raspy voice near his ear. He unwrapped his legs from around the brunette and pushed him off gently to the side. He then leaned up and picked up his phone of the coffee table that he'd put there while cleaning.

"Hello?" Naruto answered with a smile.

Sasuke took that opportunity to pull Naruto onto his lap.

"We made some gingerbread men!" Minochi shouted over the phone happily.

Gaara could be heard laughing as he took the phone back.

"That's code for are you done over there yet?" Gaara asked.

Naruto winced as Sasuke bit down on his shoulder blade.

"Ahh I mean uhh yeah. Yeah were good now." Naruto tried to smack Sasuke's hand to let him know to stop but he ended up getting his wrist caught instead.

Sasuke smirked and brought blondes wrist to his lips where he trailed butterfly kisses up to his arm.

"Great, want me to bring Minochi over now or tomorrow?"

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from giggling.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked after hearing only silence.

"Tomor-Tonight, tonight!" He corrected at the last minute.

Sasuke grinned before creeping his free hand up Naruto's shirt.

"Alright see you two in a bit."

Naruto dropped the phone so he could cover his mouth to hide the shriek he was going to let out.

"Sasuke stop!" he hissed out between his fingers. His other hand was still being held captive.

"You didn't answer my question." Sasuke whispered hotly in the blonde's ear again. He used his hand under Naruto's shirt to tweak one of the overly sensitive little spots.

Naruto's breath hitched for a moment as he arched to the touch. He removed his hand from his mouth to pick up the phone and hang it up. He then tossed it back on the coffee table.

"Just a little more okay? Then we stop!" he murmured with a flushed face.

"Nah its fine since Minochis' coming back. I really need to make this up to you two so up, up." Sasuke lifted the blonde up out of his lap so he could get up.

Naruto's face deepened a darker shade of red out of heated frustration.

"You bastard! Are you really going to just leave me like this?!"

"He'll be here in a couple of minutes. I'd need allot more than a couple of minutes with you."

"We've done quickies before though!"

Sasuke chuckled at his lover's distraught state.

"This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is."

"Oh my god fine. But you know what?"

"What?" Sasuke couldn't help but give an amused smirk.

"Karmas a bitch!" Naruto got up off the floor and shoved the raven.

"Yeah we'll see. Come on stop being mad." Sasuke pulled the resisting blonde in for a hug.

"No way! Release me bastard!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Naruto wavered and elbowed the man in his side. He then went to the couch and buried his face in the pillow.

Sasuke massaged his side with a pained smile. He bent over and gave the blonde a light kiss on the back of his neck.

"Sorry babe."

"Don't call me that!"

Naruto peaked from the pillow to see Sasuke shaking his head and leaving to the back. He groaned and thought about calling Gaara back to ask him to bring Minochi tomorrow, but that would be bad of him.

'Bad Naruto, bad Naruto. Hell Sasuke could have satisfied their needs within the time given but nooooo.' Naruto fumed in his head as he buried his face deeper into the pillow again.


	10. Minochi

Sasuke came back wearing a white t-shirt this time with some matching socks. He was happy to see the blond still laying on his stomach on the couch with his face covered by the cushion. To him that was a perfect opportunity.

Sasuke climbed over the back of the couch to be on top of Naruto's back. He then wrapped his arms around him and hugged his somewhat smaller frame against his.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he asked quietly.

Naruto shivered at the sensation making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, but he kept his face buried.

Sasuke smirked upon seeing this. He moved a hand down to the blonde's waistline. When Naruto casually lifted his lower half up against him he slipped his hand under.

"Wait, wait!" Naruto grabbed the brunette's wrist to stop him.

"Why?" Sasuke stopped, kind of surprised.

"I don't know. I feel like we should talk first. I don't want us to blow up the next day. "Naruto rolled around onto his back so he could look up at Sasuke.

"Are you serious? Or is this just payback for earlier?"

"A little of both." Naruto gave the man on top a light peck on the cheek.

"That's not fair."

"You should have thought about that earlierrr." He cooed as he traced a finger up Sasuke's chest till he reached his face and flicked his nose.

"Cute."

"Thank you."

Before they could share a kiss a horn sounded from outside followed by a knock at the door.

"Minochis' here!"

Sasuke got off the eager blonde to let him up so he wouldn't be pushed off.

Naruto ran over to the door and opened it quickly to see his child standing there in his indigo jacket holding a red box with a ribbon on it.

Naruto smiled and kneeled down to pick him up.

"What's this?"

"It's the cookies we made!" Minochi proclaimed with mirth in his voice while he was lifted into his 'mom's' arms.

"For us? How sweet." Naruto waved a thanks to Gaara afterwards.

Sasuke was back inside standing a few ways from the door. When the two returned he noted the box in Minochi's hand.

Naruto closed the door before heading over to Sasuke.

"So what do we have here?" Sasuke asked as he observed at the red box.

"We made gingerbread men!" Minochi happily held the box up to him.

Sasuke just smiled, but he couldn't help the jealousy sneaking up again.

"So you and Gaara made ging-"

"Sasuke." Naruto eyed the man, knowing where this was going.

Sasuke coughed to catch himself.

"I mean that's great. I'm proud of you." Sasuke forced a smile and patted the boy on the head.

"Me too! " Naruto kissed the proud child on the cheek.

Minochi then opened the box revealing about 10 decorated gingerbread men.

"Yum, they smell nice! Let's try one." Naruto carried Minochi over to the couch. He sat down and picked up a gingerbread man from the box to take a bite.

Sasuke came over and sat next to them. He tried not to gag at the overly sweet smell.

"You and Gaara are amazing chefs!" the blonde said after he'd taken another bite chewing happily.

Sasuke's eyebrow began twitching.

"I'm sure he is." Sasuke said rather off-handily.

Minochi looked at the man lost at what he meant.

"Here sweetie take the cookies and go to the room right quick." Naruto said as he put the little boy down.

Minochi frowned and left only to take refuge around the corner.

"Alright Sasuke before this goes any further you need to fix this jealousy thing."

Sasuke chuckled and leaned back against the couch.

"Okay as long as you be honest with me. Are you and Gaara-"

"No we are not screwing. Any more questions smart one?" Naruto tilted his head to side with a mocking smile.

Sasuke sighed before pulling him over onto his lap again.

Naruto wasn't fazed, he just looked back at him with dead serious scrutiny.

"Any more questions?" Naruto asked again with a sarcastic tone.

"No, I'm sorry alright?" He half pouted and poked the blonde's side.

Naruto giggled on cue and immediately stopped to smack Sasuke's hand away.

"No! "

"You're still ticklish here…interesting." Sasuke poked the blonde's side again earning another giggle.

Naruto flailed before covering his mouth to stop further sounds from escaping.

"Stop it!" He whined helplessly.

Sasuke pulled him closer and poked his side again and again.

Naruto fell prey to uncontrollable laughter eventually.

The raven took this advantage to attack the blonde's neck again and sneak his hands up the man's shirt.

Naruto ceased his laughter and grabbed Sasuke's wrist to stop him. He bit back from moaning at the sudden feeling returning.

When Minochi didn't hear anymore sounds he peeked out from around the corner confused. All he could see was the back of their heads. It looked like Sasuke was doing something to Naruto's neck. The first thing that came to his mind was vampire but his 'mom' wasn't screaming or anything.

"Mom?" Minochi asked as he rounded the corner with the box in hand.

"Sweetie!" Naruto flustered and pushed the raven off so he could look back at Minochi.

Sasuke stopped to look back at the boy as well.

"Aye son." Sasuke said to the surprise of them both.

Minochi didn't know how to feel about that. His thoughts were more on Sasuke being a vampire.

Naruto gave the man a kiss on the cheek for that anyway.

"What were you doing to mom?" Minochi asked. He walked over to them slowly, keeping his eye on the brunette next to Naruto.

Sasuke blinked in confusion not understanding what he meant by that tone of voice.

"He was just checking out my new um, perfume!" Naruto blurted out causing Sasuke to laugh abruptly.

Minochi sat his box on the coffee table before turning to the two with a not so convinced stance.

"You don't wear perfume."

"Alright little man you win." Sasuke said as he held his hands up in the air.

Minochi waited with arms crossed.

"I'm a vampire! Bleh!" He formed his hands into a claw like formation and jumped at the child.

Minochi screamed and ran into Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped while holding the frightened child close.

"What? I couldn't resist. Okay fine I'm sorry Minochi, but guess what?"

Minochi peeped up at the man from over Naruto's arm.

"If I'm a vampire that makes you a half vampire. Since your lovely 'mother' here is human." Sasuke gave a cocky smirk to the blond whom just blushed no matter how fed up he looked.

"I'm a half vampire?! Mommmm?" Minochi looked up at Naruto for clarity.

"No sweetie you aren't a half vampire, and Sasuke isn't a vampire either. He's just Sasuke, plus he can walk in daylight." Naruto said with a sideways glance at the guy in question.

"I can walk in daylight because I'm awesome." Sasuke added a nonchalant smirk.

Naruto rolled his eyes, not in the least amused. The only thought to that comment he had in his mind was 'Typical.'

"Can I fly even if I'm only half?" Minochi asked upon thinking about it.

Sasuke nodded before getting up off the couch.

"Let me show you. Be right back." He said as he headed off to the closet in the hall. He grabbed two coats and two pairs of shoes. When he came back he gave one set to Naruto.

Sasuke slipped the coat and shoes on while Naruto did the same after setting Minochi down.

Minochi watched them in wonder of what was going on.

"Close your eyes. Don't look till I tell you." Sasuke said as he picked the boy up.

Minochi closed his eyes a little afraid for a second.

Sasuke then silently motioned Naruto to follow.

They headed out the back door to the freezing cold outside. Despite the unwelcoming temperature it was quite beautiful out. Masses of snow hid the ground with more of its brethren gracefully floating down. The stark cerulean sky itself was an eye catching site for such a night.

Sasuke lifted the child up over his head onto his shoulders.

"Hold your arms out." Sasuke made sure to hold on to him when he let go.

Minochi held out his arms feeling a slight shiver from the cold.

Naruto clutched his coat closer to his body while watching the two.

Sasuke started to spin around with the boy on his shoulders.

"Open your eyes, look up only!"

Minochi looked up and freaked out instantly. He brought his arms down and grabbed onto the man's hands that were supporting him by holding his legs.

"This isn't flying!" Minochi screamed with glee. He started to laugh as the world became a complete blur.

"I know but it's somewhat close though!" Sasuke shouted over the laughter.

Naruto was enjoying watching the two until the raven took a step back.

"Sasuke watch your step!"

Despite the warning Sasuke tripped anyway. Both man and child fell back onto the soft large pellets of white soon after.

Naruto ran to their side with his heart racing.

"Minochi are you al….right?" His voice trailed off when he saw their child cackling up a storm.

Sasuke sat up to check on him as well.

Minochi had fallen off Sasuke a few inches above him.

"Again!" he announced as he lifted his arms up and let them drop back down.

"Sure, if Naruto won't freak out on us aga-Hey!" Sasuke shouted at the end after a snowball hit his face. He shot an amused grin a Naruto whom just whistled off key and pointed to Minochi.

The snowball fight had been issued.


	11. A Good Night

They pelted snowball after snowball at each other till Naruto started coughing up a storm. That was the cue that they needed to go inside.

Minochi held the door open for Sasuke to carry Naruto in. They had only been outside for a few minutes for Naruto to be freezing like this.

It was odd.

Sasuke got him over to the couch where he laid him down gently. He then left to go start a warm bath for the two while Minochi checked on Naruto.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" Naruto cleared his throat afterwards.

"Are you still sick?" The child fidgeted with his 'mom's' coat sleeve.

"No…no sweetie. This is just a cold probably."

Minochi felt like Naruto was lying again. He never understood why he kept so many secrets.

"Alright the tubs ready for you two." Sasuke came back to help Naruto back up.

"I don't want to get Minochi sick Sasuke. If I am sick that is." Naruto tried not cough on the raven.

"We'll I'll run a separate bath then. Minochi's old enough now anyway to take baths on his own right?" Sasuke asked.

Minochi forced a smile and nodded.

"Good, I'll get Naruto in then I'll set yours up." Sasuke led Naruto to the bathroom within his room. After stripping the blonde down without an incident he helped him into his bath. Then he left to start Minochi a bath in the guest room. While the water filled he helped the child with picking out pj's from the spar clothes he'd left there by mistake.

Once the bath was done he let Minochi have his privacy. He then went back to Naruto. It took him a minute to get the nerve to just peek in the bathroom. He was surprised to see Naruto apparently asleep.

Sasuke chuckled causing the blond to wake.

"Why don't you just join me instead of perv out like always?" Naruto asked with a slight cough.

Sasuke walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked as he started to rid himself of his clothing.

Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well you're already stripping down so…yeah. Plus I don't mind making you sick." Naruto moved up a bit to allow him to sit behind.

Sasuke got in behind the man and wrapped his arms around him like always and pulled him close.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke trailed kisses along his shoulder.

Naruto giggled and relaxed.

"Great, how's Minochi?" Naruto asked as he allowed Sasuke to wash him.

"He's fine. I don't think he's too happy about taking a bath all by himself. I told him he could bring some of his toys into the bath, but nothing electrical."

"Good job Sasuke. I'm proud!" Naruto leaned back and kissed the raven on the cheek.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly before sliding the rag he had on the blonde's chest downward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked with a quirked eyebrow at raven's suggestive motions.

Sasuke shrugged and continued on down over his stomach.

"Nothing just cleaning you. Your sick remember?" Sasuke said with a fake apathetic tone. He then casually reached the man's inner thighs.

Naruto blushed and gripped the raven's wrist.

"You bastard, quit it!" Naruto closed his legs which proved futile later.

Sasuke forced the blonde's legs apart creating waves in the tub from the struggle. With Naruto out of breath from that little scuffle he roamed around the familiar territory freely with the rag.

"Lift up a bit."

"W-what?!" Naruto gulped at the sudden lust filled throaty request.

"Lift up so I can-"

"NO! Are you out of your mind?! You had your chance an hour ago!"

"I know, I know but here just move your hips up like this. "

"N-No! Let go of me!"

"What are you guys doing?" Minochi stood there in the open doorway wrapped in a towel and dripping wet from head to toe. His short raven black hair was plastered against his face. He tilted his head to the side with his toy ship in his hands.

Naruto froze with Sasuke's hands still on his waist holding him up a little ways out of the water.

"Nothing sweetie. W-what happened to your bath?" Naruto asked as he forced himself back down in the tub knowingly hurting Sasuke in the process.

"I washed all by myself but I heard a noise! So I came to make sure you guys weren't scared." Minochi explained. He fumbled with his toy ship somewhat embarrassed.

Sasuke had to look away to silently scream to himself from earlier.

Naruto on the other hand chuckled and held out his arms.

"Come on." Naruto said much to Sasuke's surprise.

"Wait Naruto he can't-"

"YAY!" Minochi shouted out before ditching his towel. He ran over and climbed into the tub to sit in front of Naruto and face him.

Though Naruto had calmed himself down Sasuke hadn't just yet.

"Did you say something Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a maniacal smirk on his lips while he played with Minochi and his ship.

Sasuke just winced and took deep breaths.

"Oh shut up." the raven responded anyway after he'd calmed down. He eventually joined in playing sea monster with Minochi.

"Your hands are Cthulhu and my ship is Ahab!" Minochi moved his ship away from their hands.

Naruto laughed and chased after the ship with his hand pretending it was said sea monster.

"He knows who Cthulhu and Ahab are?!" Sasuke asked Naruto in a whisper. He started to wonder what Naruto had taught their child.

"He gets into weird things when someone's not watching him. I don't know how he does it though." The blond whispered back and grabbed Sasuke's hand to make him join in more.

"We need the help of the Narwhals! Dive, dive!" the little boy shouted as he crashed his ship into the water.

Sasuke snickered and Naruto elbowed him in a joking way as they watched.

"Well if he can summon Narwhals we can summon dolphins." Sasuke used his other hand to pretend to be a dolphin.

Naruto did the same and made a dolphin noise at Minochi whom just giggled.

"H-how do I know you're a dolphin?!" Minochi made his ship ask Sasuke's hand.

Naruto smiled up at the raven.

"Do it." Naruto demanded.

"No way." Sasuke responded flat out.

Minochi pouted and brought his ship closer.

"So you lied you're not a dolphin! You're a baby Cthulhu!" Minochi flailed his ship around like it was shocked.

Naruto laughed and covered his mouth slightly.

Sasuke caved out of nowhere and made his best dolphin impression causing both Naruto and Minochi to laugh hysterically.

After that fun in the tub was over Naruto and Minochi got out first. Though they were still laughing at Sasuke's dolphin noise they managed to wrap themselves in towels off the rack without slipping onto the floor.

"Sasuke are you part dolphin?" Naruto jokingly asked. He watched the raven get out of the tub and grab a towel of the rack, wrapping it around his waist.

Minochi had went to his room to get changed and put up his toy beforehand.

"Yeah laugh it up." Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Aww don't be grumpy it was cute. In a weird kind of light."

"Ugh." Sasuke groaned as he walked out of the bathroom back into his room with a giggling Naruto following. There they both dried off and changed in snickered silence.

Naruto changed into a spare orange shirt and black lounge pants while Sasuke changed into a black tank top and navy blue sweatpants.

"Sasuke its freezing put on a shirt!"

"Hn, make me." Sasuke shrugged and climbed into the bed. He laid on his back with hands behind his head and a taunting smirk on his thin lips.

"Alright bastard." Naruto crawled over on top of the man with an equal tease to his movements.

Meanwhile Minochi had changed into his white and blue striped pj's. He ran back to the other room to see his parents on each other again talking about something.

"Are we sleeping in the same room?" Minochi asked hopefully.

Sasuke felt like putting a giant 'cock blocker' sign over the boys head, but he couldn't blame him. It was the karma curse he'd gotten from Naruto.

Naruto looked at the little boy then back to Sasuke with a malicious smile.

"Of course."

Minochi smiled from ear to ear and ran over jumping onto the bed.

"How long are you going to keep this up?!" Sasuke asked in an exasperated hush, hush voice.

"For as long as I want to Sasuke. Especially since you pulled that little stunt in the bathroom." Naruto cooed in soft voice. He kissed the raven's forehead before rolling of the man to his side to bring Minochi over between them.

Sasuke opened his mouth to make a comment but his words froze in his throat when Minochi sort of hugged onto him. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's stunned expression. He gave the man a reassuring wink that it was a good sign.


	12. Ready For Work

Late in the afternoon Naruto stretched an arm out on the bed to feel nothing next to him. He opened his eyes to see what he felt was true. The bed was completely empty and the two boys were nowhere in sight.

"Minochi? Sasuke?" the blonde asked out loud as he got up out of bed. He looked towards the open door to see a shadow against the wall outside the room.

Minochi peeked his head around.

"You're awake!" The child shouted before running out from around the doorway showing that he'd changed back into his blue hoodie that he'd left behind with some black jeans he had misplaced.

Naruto smiled and walked around the bed to catch the little boy and hug him.

Sasuke later came around the doorway to lean against the outline of it.

"Morning sunshine, we made breakfast this time." Sasuke informed him with arms crossed.

"Oh no you cooked and rhymed." Naruto said sarcastically to the man while he put the boy down.

"He wouldn't let me add sugar because it makes him sick. Is sugar bad for vampires?" Minochi asked while pointing at Sasuke whom just grinned.

"No sweetie, Sasuke is just very sensitive to sweet things. He gets a tummy ache like when you eat too much ice cream." Naruto explained to the best of his abilities.

"Oh…" Minochi thought about it for second.

"I have work in a few minutes so we need to eat now." Sasuke said before he left the room.

Naruto just shook his head and walked along with Minochi back to the kitchen.

They'd made a rather nice little breakfast with bacon, eggs, (none buttered) toast, bitter lemonade and a jelly jar was put in the middle.

"Very good you two it looks nice." Naruto complemented them with a smile.

At the table Minochi sat beside Naruto and Sasuke sat across from them.

"So how long are you going to be at work?" Naruto asked curiously. He handed Minochi a napkin to wipe the jelly of the corners of his mouth.

"I was out for a good week so I have to make up that time. Oh I picked up the results though during that period as well. There on my desk in my workstation." Sasuke said between bites of his food.

"Did you look at it?"

Minochi was stuffing his face with a jelly and egg bacon toast sandwich.

"Of course."

"And…?"

Naruto looked over at Minochi again to see his mouth full. 'Why is my child a food monster? I suppose he gets that from me.' He thought to himself.

"He's ours." Sasuke glanced over at Minochi but then had to double take back after seeing the child's plate be filled with more food.

"Minochi are you okay?" Sasuke asked a bit worried.

Minochi stopped midway with his mouth open ready receive more bacon.

"Unhuh!" Minochi then devoured the bacon happily.

"A big appetite like me?" Naruto said hopefully.

"I guess, but if he's still hungry after this well take him to the doctor." Sasuke said as he got up from the table.

"W-wah?! I'm naht sack tho!" The boy spoke with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I'm going to go get ready. You two can get ready as well when you're done. Yes you both have to come with me and yes both of you will be bored as hell so bring something along to do." Sasuke didn't stay to hear to their complaints on the matter.

Minochi and Naruto drooped their heads in despair. After they were done sulking they cleared the table and washed the dishes before turning in to get ready. They had avoided the awful lemonade and settled for some water.

Sasuke had already made Minochi take a bath and change so all he had to do was put on socks and shoes.

Naruto sent his son away to go watch cartoons while he got ready. After his shower and such he stood there in the guest room wrapped in a brown cotton towel from his chest on down looking for some clothes.

Naruto didn't really pack much, plus he'd forgotten to tell Gaara to bring their clothes over. He figured he'd just go ask Sasuke for some since he'd been borrowing his clothes anyway. He left the room to stop and take a quick look in the living room to see Minochi on the floor watching SpongeBob like he was a god.

He headed on towards Sasuke's room. Since the door was open he casually took a gander in.

Sasuke stood there wearing only his black dress pants, but it wasn't buttoned up so it hung off him revealing his navy blue boxers with the white stripped waistline.

"Enjoying the view?" Sasuke asked playfully as he dried his hair a little more with the towel.

Blood rushed to Naruto's cheeks and he bit back a retort. He sort of speed walked inside and closed the door behind him before heading over to the dresser.

"Where's Minochi?" Sasuke tossed the towel to the side after he'd finished with it. He then plopped down on the bed next to his shirt and tie to watch Naruto.

"He's up front watching cartoons." The blonde responded while pulling out some clothes to wear.

Sasuke looked from the door then back to Naruto.

"Do you want to-"

"No, you had your chance remember?" Naruto teased with a grin while he laid the clothes out on the dresser top.

"But he's watching TV right now!" Sasuke leaned back on the bed supporting himself on his elbows.

"Yes we established that, and don't you have work?"

"Not right now."

"Oh so if its sex you'll make time for it?"

"…."

"You pig."

"I'm not a pig if you clearly want this too."

"Really now?" Naruto turned around to face him with his hands on his hips.

"Yup." The brunette was enjoying that pose a little too much.

"Well it's time for you to learn self-control."

"Hm?"

Naruto undid his towel slowly and let it drop to the floor.

"….You've got be kidding." Sasuke dropped back fully onto the bed and covered his face with both of his hands.

"Fight the urges bastard. We have a son now so we can't always…what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked with a twitching eyebrow at what he was witnessing.

"If you're going to tease me then I'm going to ja-"

"You can't do that!" Naruto tried not to scream at the incomprehensible man.

"I can do whatever I want. Now do you want to help with this?...Exactly, so just hush and stand there." He leaned up slightly with the support of his left arm. He used his right hand to push his boxers and pants down.

Naruto turned back around and gripped the dresser top out of frustration. He then grabbed his clothes he'd set out and started to put them as fast as he could while ignoring the inappropriate comments and sounds coming from the man behind him.

"Do you remember on my 18th birthday when you wore that sexy one pie-"

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up!" Naruto hesitated in his words and fidgeted with his denim jeans.

"Yeah, but you danced for me and even let me spa-"

"Sasuke!" The blonde shouted this time and turned around with his face completely red.

"Mmmm, scream my name again." Sasuke reminisced to himself as he barely licked his dry lips.

The door started to open up causing the raven to act instantly. He cursed under his breath and pulled his jeans and boxers back up. He then grabbed his shirt and put it over his lap while he hunched over.

"What are you guys doing?" Minochi asked once his parents came into view after the door was open all the way.

"Nothing sweetie, Sasuke just got sick is all."

"Sick with what?" An actual hint of worry was in Minochi's voice. He started to walk over to the man to question him.

Sasuke just tried to cover himself more.

"What's he holding under his-"

"Ahah come on now Minochi." Naruto quickly ran over and picked him up. He carried their son away from the aggravated horny man.

"Let's go see if that blue hedgehog thing is on now huh?" Naruto asked the child in his arms. He walked over to the dresser and picked up his shirt before leaving the room.

Minochi shrugged and waved bye-bye to Sasuke as they left.

Sasuke waved back with a shadow casted over his eyes. All he was thinking about was complete payback against Naruto.


	13. Work

"Alright, are you guys ready?"

Naruto looked up from over the couch to see Sasuke all dressed up with his briefcase at his right in his hand.

"Do we have to? Can't you just drop us off at Gaara's house?"

Sasuke held back his tongue this time from making a brief comment.

"I'm joking Sasuke calm down!" the blonde assured with a smile on his face after seeing the man resist.

Minochi peeked around from Naruto's lap to see his dad taking a deep breath.

"We need to get going. Got everything?"

"I think we are good. Right Minochi?" Naruto asked the little boy in his lap whom just nodded, holding up his bag of stuff.

"Good, then grab your coats and let's go."

Despite cloudless baby blue skies it was still freezing outside so the snow wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Thankfully truckers had come by to clear the driveways for the people to get out. The storm had ceased but now they were in a cold front.

As they put their things in the trunk Sasuke felt sort of weird. He'd been going to work solo for so long that his routine was kind of off besides the fact that he hadn't been to work in days.

"So...Sasuke…what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked because the silence in the car was driving him insane.

"When was Minochi born?"

"Right before your brother's birthday I believe." Naruto saw Sasuke look back at their child whom was busy playing with his action figures in the back.

"Seriously?"

"Yup that means we can have two parties back to back." Naruto and their son seemed to be the only ones happy about that.

"Hn."

"Hn what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man driving.

"Nothing, I just find it odd…In a good way though!"

"Sasuke you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I'm not!"

"You swear?"

"I swear on everything that I am absolutely not thinking about that."

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned back against the car door. He could easily tell when Sasuke was lying his ass off and when he wasn't.

Minochi slowly held up his two actions figures behind his parents and pretended like they were them.

Naruto noticed this and grinned while Sasuke was too busy dwelling into something he shouldn't.

"How do you know Itachi's birthday? "

"Sasuke we were doing so well please don't mess this up." Naruto pleaded with the man.

Behind them a few inches away two action figures were moving in time with them. One action figure was Tony Stark (Iron Man) while the other was Steve Rodgers (Captain America). Guess who's who.

"I know, but I'm just curious to know how you know. It's not a big deal honestly."

"You're doing it again." Naruto pointed out as he drove his fingers through his sun kissed hair in an attempt to keep calm.

"Doing what? I'm just asking because we never spoke about my brother's birthday."

Naruto glanced over at him with a discordant expression and said, "That's a lie! You know I dated him a few months before high school! How the hell do you think we met?! Pardon my language Minochi."

"But wasn't that like 15 years ago or so?"

"Yeah I guess Sasuke."

The Iron Man action figure was looking down as if it was thinking about what Captain America said.

"Did you two ever get back together…?" Sasuke went ahead and asked.

"Nope, not even after I left you if that helps."

"So….not even once? "

"Pull over."

Sasuke pulled over into a Gas Station where he and Minochi watched Naruto get out of the car.

"Sweetie can I have Tony right quick?"

The boy had a quizzical look on his face while handing Naruto his Iron Man action figure.

"Thank you." Naruto managed to close the car door without slamming it.

They both watched the blonde walk a good distance away into some grass field nearby and start shouting at the poor Iron Man toy. His rants of rage came as muffled noises from what they could hear.

Passerby vehicles gave the blonde disturbed looks.

Sasuke rolled down the window slightly to hear, "INSECURE MOTHER FU-" before he quickly rolled it back up.

"Is 'mom' okay?" the boy asked while watching Naruto continue to give all his anger out on his toy.

"He's fine I think." Sasuke mused as he honked the horn to signal that he was clearly in a hurry.

Naruto gave the raven a glass shattering scowl for rushing him.

Minochi rolled down the window as Naruto was coming back over.

"Can I have my toy back?"

"Here ya go sweetie, sorry about that." Naruto handed the toy back with an apologetic smile.

The child happily reunited Iron Man with his 'friend'.

Naruto opened the car door and got back inside to see Sasuke smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Naruto asked as he closed the door and buckled up.

"At how you call me the insecure one, but you're the one yelling at inanimate objects and blowing up over a quest- Minochi will you stop that!" Sasuke snapped, reached back and took the toys away from the boy that was still using them to mimic them.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked while stopping the man from putting them in the glove compartment.

"What he's doing is immature. I'm trying to actually teach him some manners."

"This coming from…Forget it." Naruto gave up and threw his hands up in the air to emphasize it.

The child pouted, crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the man whom caught him in the rear view mirror.

"Stop that."

Minochi rolled his eyes in a so Naruto way it made Sasuke smile actually. The driver switched the car engine back on and prepared to pull out of the gas station.

Naruto then decided to undo his seatbelt and crawl to the backseat.

"Really?!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief as the blonde stepped all over his leather seat and other precious parts of his car.

Naruto didn't say anything while he sat down beside Minochi and buckled up.

"Fine…fine. Could have used the door like a normal person but oh well." Sasuke pulled out of the driveway getting no response from either of them in the back.

"Are you two going to remain quiet the entire day?" Sasuke looked up in the mirror to see the two doing sign language.

"Before you ask, no Minochi is not deaf. He was having trouble hearing a few months after he was born so we practiced sign language just in case."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid you'd think I was with the sign language instructor."

"You had an instructor?"

"Oh god." Naruto signed chicken butt dummy to Minochi with his hands making the little boy giggle.

"I know that was about me." Sasuke couldn't help but grin up at the reflection of the laughing two. He didn't get a response from them but they made sure to glance at him whenever they were laughing.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Well silence for Sasuke while Naruto and Minochi talked up a storm in sign language. When they finally made it to his work place Sasuke knew that he should make amends.

"Okay before we go in I want you to know that I am sorry okay. I get jealous easily because I'm…I'm…-"

"Possessive?" Naruto chipped in an idea.

"Yeah that, and you obviously love me more than my brother since you chose me so I should have a little more faith."

Naruto smiled at the man and leaned up between the two front seats to be near his ear.

"You're right but you're not off the hook that easily." The blonde whispered and lightly brushed his lips to Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke sighed and settled for what he got before they all got out of the car. They picked up their things from the trunk and headed inside.

"Do we really have to sit through such boring you know what?"

"Yes you do." Sasuke chuckled at the two behind him sighing in depression. He held the door open for them and entered afterwards.

"Sasuke, you're here! Oh my god you have so many missed calls and appointments! I don't know where to begi-"

"Ms. Haruno I need you to breathe, okay? Now just start off from first to last. We'll go in order and work our way down. Get Shikamaru to help with who we should bump to first then give them a call and let me know afterwards. If they ask what happened just tell them I had a sick leave. If they persist on speaking to me directly then call me."

Naruto couldn't help but admire the raven for his quick attention to problems. But when it came to family he was a damn moron, so he found that admiration going away as quickly as it came.

Minochi was already getting bored with the large yet 'empty' place.

"Okay I'll get right on it! Oh hi Naruto and Minochi!" Sakura said as she picked up the phone and dialed for Shikamaru's office.

Naruto nodded his acknowledgement while his son just hid behind him.

They took the same elevator up to his office at the top.

Once there Minochi ran out down the hall and into the room. He went straight over to the couch to start unpacking his things.

"Is it possible I could help in anyway?" Naruto asked suddenly while he took of his coat and sat it on the guest chair.

"Wait why do you...Oh you don't want to play with Minochi huh?" Sasuke whispered to the man. He placed his briefcase on the desk and sorted through it for a sec.

"I do, I do! He just takes it to far sometimes." Naruto whispered back urgently.

"You mean farther than Cthulhu?"

"Heh-heh wayyy fartherrrrr."

"Hn, well in that case. Hey Minochi, Naruto will be over there to pla-Mmf!"

Naruto had slapped his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"What?" Minochi asked with an innocent smile as he held his transformer and squeaky duck in his hands. He gave the duck a light squeeze releasing the dreadful quack noise in the awkward silence.

"One sec." Naruto said with a nervous voice before turning to the raven.

"Okay what do you want?!" Naruto asked in a hurried whisper after removing his hand from the raven's mouth.

'Finally' Sasuke thought to himself with a shadow casted over his eyes to hide the evil glint.

Naruto started to feel a bit uncomfortable at how the raven was looking.


	14. 911

"I think you obviously know what I want."

Naruto cupped one hand around the corner of his mouth and whispered out, "Sex?!"

"Uninterrupted if possible and now." Sasuke stole a glance at Minochi during the beginning of his words.

"You had your chance the other night and you blew it, plus you have work to do so we can get the hell out of here!" His words came out in a rushed aggravated whisper. Naruto looked back at Minochi to see him getting more toys out, setting them up like a miniature army.

"Thanks for bringing that up now it can definitely wait." Sasuke grinned at Naruto's flushed slightly frightened expression.

"What can wait?" Minochi asked from the thin gray carpeted floor. He was sitting there between two armies he'd set up. One was the transformers side with only a few actual transformers while the rest were hot wheels. The other side was a duck army but they all weren't ducks most of them were other sea creatures.

"Nothing sweetie just hold on okay?" Naruto said with a wave of his hand before he turned back to Sasuke.

"But I have everything set up, look! You can be the leader of the Optoducks while I will be the leader of the transformers! I even made myself a transformer name! Doomstorm, leader of the new deception army called the Omegatrons in dedication to our fallen leader Megatron!" Minochi held up his bumblebee Autobot that he'd colored a shiny gray with deep red streaks across his helm and chest plates. Those blue optics had been colored a bright red as well to stand out more against the gray paint.

"You can lead the Optoducks. You have to make up your own leader name though. You're basically the good guys after Optimus died. "

'So he does have a little dark side in him.' Sasuke smirked at the thought.

Naruto resisted from frowning at what their child did to his toys especially bumblebee.

"That sounds very tempting, but I think its best that Naruto help me with my work instead."

"Whyy..?" Minochi sounded heartbroken as he lowered his toy.

Naruto looked away because he knew he'd give in to that sad sweet face.

"The faster I get done the faster we can go home." Sasuke took hold of the blondes hand by surprise.

"Okay!" Minochi liked that idea allot more now.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh before he was dragged towards the printing room off to the left of the mirage doors.

"Then we will be right back. If you hear a weird noises that's just the printer." Sasuke said while he opened the door to the small printing room.

Inside the room the actual printer was on the right side against the typical pale-ish blue wallpaper while a metal table was in the far back. The room itself was at least 10x15 like an average storage unit with white marble tiles. Besides the printer and table there was a bookcase and filing cabinet against the left side.

Naruto yanked his hand out of Sasuke's own so he could look around.

"Nice little room you have here." Naruto headed over to the printer and trailed his index finger over the surface.

"Yeah, but it isn't sound proof." Sasuke closed the door behind them then locked it.

"Wait then why can't we just go somewhere else?"

"Because the only private sanctum I have here is this place. The bathrooms are all downstairs and or near the workers."

"Well that sucks."

Sasuke walked up behind the blonde and spun him around to face him.

"Just try to keep your voice down." Sasuke sounded eager and already out of breathe. With restless desire he forced his mouth and hands on the blonde that had no choice but to comply with every raspy demand made henceforth.

~oOOo~

After a while of playing solo Minochi looked up when he heard a scraping sound like a table being forced along against the floor. He turned his head towards the door his parents disappeared behind. He then slowly got up and walked over to the printing room out of curiosity.

Moving a stray strand of spiked hair from around his little ear he pressed it against the warm wooden surface. He put both of his hands against the door as well. For some reason he felt he needed to stand on his toes to hear better.

He could hear muffled noises like someone had their mouth covered or something. Minochi tried his hardest to make out what they were saying. He jumped back when the scrapping sound was mixed with a loud boom sound as if it was hitting the wall. Fear struck across the boy's face and he pressed his ear against the door again.

That didn't sound like a printer to him at all.

He jumped away again as the sound came back, but this time it was constant as if in a rhythm. The muffled noises had changed to almost small audible cries as far he could make out.

"MOM!" Minochi shouted as his voice cracked. He started to bang on the door and pull on the handle. No matter how hard he tried his voice and fists just weren't loud enough to overcome the terrifying sounds he was hearing, plus the door was locked. Panicking, he ran towards the phone to call 911 like he'd been told to do when he was alone, afraid and or when Naruto wasn't technically around.

He climbed up on the raven's leather swivel chair and grabbed the phone with frantic little fingers by the handle. Since it wasn't cordless it had the swirled wire that was attached to the end and stretched back to the hook. He dialed the number and waited for the dispatcher.

"911, what's your emergency?" came a female voice with the routine calm tone.

"I think my dad is hurting my mom!" Minochi shouted as he got off the chair to take the phone over to the door for the woman to hear.

"Remain calm, tell me what's going on."

"He said he needed my mom to help him work and then they went into the printing room!"

"Then what?" The dispatcher could hear something hitting the floor which was the hook to the phone being pulled off the desk.

"Now there are weird noises going on, listen!" Minochi held the phone towards the door.

The dispatcher couldn't really hear any voices. She strained just to hear the crashing sounds.

He brought the phone back to hold with both hands against his ear.

"D-did you *hiccup* hear it?! He's hurting *hiccup* m-my mom!" Minochi's eyes started to swell up with tears.

The dispatcher was a bit flustered. In her mind she was thinking that his parents were doing anything but hurting each other.

"It'll be okay. Tell me your name and where you are." She felt that she'd better send someone over anyway.

"M-Minochi *hiccup* Uchiha. I'm at m-my dad's *hiccup* b-business called the S-sharingan Corpor-corporation, b-but I'm up i-in *hiccup* his o-office." Minochi stuttered as the noises continued with short second pauses in them.

She was a bit surprised to hear his last name because Sasuke was never a guy to be seen with a woman. The dispatcher took a moment to send men over to the place anyway as well as brief them.

"Alright I sent some officers over. They should be there in a minute so try to relax. For now just talk to me okay? How old are?"

Minochi was getting annoyed at how calm the woman was in this situation. His face lit up a dark shade of red as the salted drops damped his cheeks more. All he wanted was to bang the phone against the door.

"T-Ten."

"That's a nice name, guess what? My name is TenTen." She said with a smile on her face even though Minochi couldn't see it. She could hear his breathing picking up and the sniffling noises coming over the phone.

The rising racket from the printing room picked back up again in a faster pace than before.

Minochi shut his eyes tight out of fear and dropped the phone so he could cover his ears.

"Minochi! Minochi are you there?! Are you okay?" she heard the noise a little better this time, but it was only confirming what she thought was going on.

Minochi looked at the phone on the floor and didn't want to pick it up. All he wanted was for the noises to stop and his 'mom' to come out okay.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal two old yet obviously fit officers standing inside. They exited the mechanism and walked down the short hall to the room in conversation.

"Thank god we were nearby, huh Kakashi? Haven't you been meaning to check on him again anyway since that incident last week?"

"Yeah, I guess he's back working again."

"Of course he's back working again. You know what I honestly think he's finally lost his mind. You said he was crying out for Naruto right?"

"Well Jiraiya, apparently he's back in town."

"He can't be! We would have seen him if he was here. Hell that idiot would have at least contacted us or…." The man dawned off when he saw the child.

Minochi looked up with red eyes and damped cheeks at the officers that had entered the room.

One of them had silver hair and an eye patch. He reminded Minochi of a pirate. The other one had red line streaks going down from under his eyes. That one reminded him of an Indian chief. He didn't believe they were cops till he saw the badges. Where he came from they wore black uniforms instead of blue like these guys so it had threw him off despite their age.

The man with the eye patch looked towards the printer room upon hearing the noises. The other one did as well with a perverted smirk on his lips as if he was imagining what was going on.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course he's not alright for god's sake Kakashi the boy is in tears. He has no idea about one of life's greatest pleasures."

The guy with the eye patch named Kakashi face palmed himself with a sigh at his annoying partner. He walked over to the little boy and took a knee in front of him before picking up the phone.

Jiraiya walked off to the printer room to listen in.

"Hey TenTen we are here…Yes we see Minochi…He is? ...Mhm, okay…That's also what I think too…We'll figure it out how to tell him. If we can't we'll let his parents…Okay…Bye."

"Was that TenTen?" Jiraiya asked while he tilted his head back away from the door.

"So Minochi your ten and your dads Sasuke right? Who's your mom?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out a handkerchief he had in his chest pocket to wipe the hiccupping child's tears.

"Y-yes *hiccup* and his name i-is *hiccup* N-Naruto. W-why aren't *hiccup* y-you helping h-him?!" Minochi fussed and tried to stop the guy from cleaning his face.

Kakashi paused at the familiar name that came out of Minochi's mouth.

The noises from the printing room were dyeing down now, earning back their attention. After a few more crashes a faint escaped moan could be heard then rummaging about.

"I'm sorry Minochi, did you say Naruto?" Kakashi asked while he turned back to the child.

"That blonde fool is actually back?! Well then of course Sasuke is banging him in there!"

Kakashi glared instantly at an excited Jiraiya whom was laughing.

"Banging?! He's banging my mom!?" Minochi thought banging meant he was beating Naruto against something.


	15. Protective much?

_**Authors Note for CuriousCat: (Fake place lol)**_

Naruto was pulling on his red V-neck shirt when he heard Jiraiya and Minochi's voice.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this, wondering what the hell Jiraiya was here for. While he straightened his tie over his still unbuttoned shirt he took a guess that they might have been there because of the noise. He'd lost control and forgot to keep it down, so they hadn't heard anything a while ago due to being lost in complete lust.

"What are we going to do?!" Naruto asked in a hurried whisper as he slipped the shirt on all the way.

Sasuke shrugged while looking towards the still bottom less blonde with his legs crossed. He really hadn't heard anything Naruto had said. All he was thinking about was going another round. He walked back over to him and kissed his forehead before trailing down to the man's soft pink lips.

"N-No!" Naruto drove his fingers through the raven's hair anyway. Even though he protested he did miss the way Sasuke held him, caressed him, kissed him and overall loved him. He wanted nothing more than to stay locked in that room for hours. He leaned back onto the table and pulled the brunette down with him.

Gentle kiss after gentle kiss was matched with the holding of hands against the cold table top.

Their tender moment came to a stop due to banging on the door.

"Hey, are you two done yet?! Your son, I think, is out here freaking out!" Jiraiya shouted through the door.

Naruto groaned and nudged the raven up so he could get off the table. The stinging pain in his lower back caused him to stall every now in the process.

Sasuke watched the rushing blonde get his clothes back on while he lazily got dressed himself.

"We'll be out in a sec!" Naruto hopped on one leg to put on his shoe that was rather difficult to get on because he didn't button up his pants so they were sagging off his waist.

Sasuke was buttoning up his own pants while thinking of how to explain this.

~oOOo~

Minochi kindly took the handkerchief from the cop that reminded him of a pirate. He then wiped his tears that had stained his cheeks.

"Well your parents will be out shortly and we'll get to the bottom of what was going on." Kakashi assured the boy as he picked up the hook of the phone and stood back up. He set the hook and phone back on Sasuke's desks to fix it back up.

"We'll start with Naruto first. Ah ha did you see what I did there?" He gave a thumbs up with his right hand to his partner to see if he got it.

Kakashi ignored his partner and focused on fixing the phone on Sasuke's desk.

"I take that as a no? Semi no? Okay." Jiraiya's hand was wavering from a thumbs up to a thumb in between and a thumbs down with the pointless question asked. Needless to say he was having too much fun with the situation.

Minochi ignored the two cops and walked over to the door with the handkerchief in hand.

Jiraiya's thumbs up hand then switched to an open palm for the boy to halt.

"Whoa, wait till they come out."

"But, b-bu-"

"Naruto is fine! Didn't you hear him before? He may have sounded angry but he didn't shout anything about Sasuke hurting him technically."

"He's right Minochi. Just give them a sec." Kakashi walked from around the desk after finishing with the phone. He then retrieved the child a cup of water from the fountain.

"Hey Minochi come over here and show me what you've got set up." He motioned over to the couch where the boy's toys were.

The handkerchief was thrown in the trash bin as they made their way over.

Jiraiya went along as well to sit on the couch and watch. They had to be careful not to step on his little battle he'd set up on the floor.

"So Minochi when did you and Naruto get here?" Kakashi asked from his Indian style position on the floor next to the child. He'd handed him the cup while he was given a colored bumblebee transformer to look at.

"Some weeks a-ago *hiccup* I think." Minochi answered without much care in his voice as he leaned up and handed Jiraiya the duck leader.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Jiraiya asked with a light squeeze of the duck. It made him chuckle allot more than necessary.

Minochi shrugged and took sips from his cup.

Kakashi watched his partner get easily amused at the toy and thought maybe that's the reason why.

Once the door opened to the printer room all eyes were on the two people stepping out of it one at a time.

"Oh wow Kakashi you're here too! I thought I heard you as well. It's great to see you both!" Naruto tried to smile and wave casually.

Sasuke just quirked an eyebrow at the cops around his son.

The raven had his arms crossed giving the wrong signal that he was mad.

Minochi set the now empty cup down and took his bumblebee back from Kakashi. He then crawled around said cop to hide.

"Minochi, sweetie it's okay. You're not in trouble." Naruto assured the child with a soothing voice before walking over to Kakashi that had the scared boy behind him.

"Aye, aye don't touch him!" Jiraiya dropped the duck, leaned over out of his seat and snatched up Minochi. He shielded the boy in his arms with an appalled look to the blonde man.

"Jiraiya give me my son! Why are yo-"

"You didn't wash your hands!"

Naruto's face lit up with embarrassment and anger at the man's insulting outburst. He clenched his fist and stormed over to beat the hell out of the old pervert.

Sasuke took hold of the blond, but was tempted to release him when Jiraiya made a self-satisfied face.

Minochi peeked over Jiraiya's arms to see what he was talking about. Naruto's hands didn't look dirty to him at all. He tried to get loose and even banged his toy against the cop's arms to release him.

"And don't even think about kissing him till you wash your mouth. That goes for you too Sasuke!"

Sasuke's facial expression went dark and he calmly released Naruto.

Kakashi had to act fast to stop Naruto from wailing on his partner. He shot up from the floor and managed to catch the blonde in time.

Jiraiya himself couldn't help the terrified squeak that escaped his lips as his body tensed up. It wasn't the beating he was afraid of. He was frightened because of how the blonde was charging at him like a crazed lioness.

"Assaulting a cop is a serious charge!"

"Don't ever speak that way in front of my son!"

"Our son." Sasuke quoted on the sideline.

"OUR SON!" Naruto corrected himself as he lashed out at Jiraiya in Kakashi's hold when he could.

Minochi just gave up as everything that he didn't understand hit him all at once. He could barely focus now and was getting real sleepy. All that crying, struggling and worrying was wearing down on him. His eye lids started to fail him while he watched Kakashi calm his 'mom' down.

"Tired now." Minochi announced at an awkward moment with a blank voice. He then let his head fall back against Jiraiya's chest with his mouth agape snoring softly. The toy slipped out of his hand onto the floor.

"Does he always do that?"

"Yes, now let me go!" Naruto begged quietly to the older man.

Sasuke walked over to pick up Minochi, but the cop held on to the boy as if Sasuke would make him sick by touching him.

"What? They aren't clean!" Jiraiya whispered to a now fed up Kakashi.

"Give Minochi to Sasuke!" Kakashi ordered his partner. He couldn't keep hold of Naruto forever. The blonde was allot stronger now than he remembered but his defensive temper was still the same.

"Wash your hands at least!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the man holding his son.

"Give me my son now or I swear to god I will make your love life a living shit-hole of despair"

"Language Uchiha!" Jiraiya covered the sleeping boy's ears in one swift movement.

Minochi whimpered in his sleep at the contact made to his ears making Sasuke react in the wrong way to fast. He thought the cop had hurt his son, and Jiraiya could see this in the raven's sudden fury filled charcoal eyes.

"Wait Sasuke I didn-AUGH ACK!" Jiraiya chocked on his words due to Sasuke's hand grasping his throat faster than normal.

"Don't you ever do that again. Are we clear?" Sasuke's words came out in a precise threatening whisper. He tightened his hold on the man's neck when he didn't get a response.

"Jiraiya!" Kakashi urged the man to agree with the plea in his voice.

Naruto had stopped struggling so he could watch in amazement at Sasuke's random show of protective nature.

"But he's assaulting a co-ACK! Okay, okay." Jiraiya gave in and removed his hands from the child on his lap.

Sasuke then cupped his son's sides and lifted him up against his chest and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

Minochi nuzzled the crook of the man's neck and used his hands to grip onto his shirt.

As the cop rubbed his sore throat he smiled at seeing Sasuke support Minochi in a loving way and check over him.

"Don't touch his face-Okay, okay I'll shut up." Jiraiya joked with a quiet chuckle holding up his hands in defense at the three glaring at him.

Naruto was let go to join Sasuke in checking on Minochi.

After a while Kakashi motioned to Jiraiya that it was time go.

"We'll let you two explain to him what was going on. Naruto it was good to see you again, and Sasuke I'm glad you are back to normal." Kakashi said quietly with a mini bow towards the two. He stood next to a sort of pissed Jiraiya at the mirage doors.

"It was great to see you again too! We should all catch up later." Naruto whispered back as he walked over and gave the cops a hug.

Sasuke coughed when it lasted a little longer than he felt it should have. He earned an amused smile from the blonde for that.

The two officers then left the family alone with the sleeping child.


	16. Naruto

**_Authors Note: ( _****_Please Read_****_: Okay I'm going to keep this brief as possible lol I do not have internet still but I'm using this random link I found that's really faint like so bad that I have to stand and hold my laptop up._**

**_ Plus Mother Nature has finally kicked in so if the story starts to seem 'aggressive' it's because my emotions are off whack majorly. I might come back and change something's later when it's over. _**

**_I did go back and fix my millions of mistakes and even changed something's around to make it make more sense. They aren't major changes though just little notes that don't affect the now accept one part but that's barely noticeable when you read it hopefully. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait. _**

**_PS: Apologies for the large GAPS at the ends! I'm rushing to get these out before the connection dies again. ) _**

A hidden sun blocked out by white fluffy misshapen clouds backed up with vast baby blue was reflected from the office window to give the room very dim lighting. The city below looked more busy than usual with snow everywhere on the many tall building tops and window panes. The perk for being up that high though was actually the sound.

You could hear absolutely nothing going on below unless something exploded. The two adults in the office thought themselves lucky for that. For their son would have woken up in a heartbeat if he heard roaring car engines and the obnoxious everyday lives of people passing by.

Said child was asleep on the couch facing away from his parents. He was curled up in his dad's blazer with his head resting on his 'mom's' jacket that had been folded up to be a pillow.

"He's awfully small." Sasuke said thoughtfully as he tapped a pen to his lips with a document held in the other.

"Is that a problem?" Naruto asked sarcastically from the floor. He'd been putting up Minochi's toys and was almost finished.

"No? He's just small for his age besides his behavior."

"I hope you're not one of those people that want the perfect child?"

Sasuke just grinned and shook his head before responding with, "Not at all, you know me better than that."

"Well Sasuke you should know that every child is different, plus this wasn't a 'normal' birth." Naruto actually sounded insulted for some reason despite what the raven had said. He got up from the floor and placed the bag of toys on the right side of the couch. For some reason he was extremely thirsty so he walked over to the water fountain.

Sasuke looked up over his paper and watched.

"No need to get defensive over nothing."

"Mhm, fuck you."

"If that's what you want." Sasuke sighed and placed his pen and paper on the desk neatly. He then got up and walked over to the blonde that was dousing down water as if it was a contest.

"Keep your hands off Uchiha." Naruto tried to shrug the man off but he was doing it so lazily that he ended up just snuggling into his arms instead. He dropped the cup in the trash ben near the fountain after he'd given up.

"What's with the hostility all of a sudden?"

"Well everyone comments on his height, the way he acts and all this other bullshit. You know the doctor told me that he wouldn't make it through the night when I had him? He went into full detail of why and how which basically came out as some religious rant. You should have seen the shock on his face when he did. I switched doctors the next day out of fear that he might hurt him. And so here we are. He's perfectly healthy too! He's growing slowly but still…" Naruto starred at the water fountain with depressed thoughts taking over his usual optimistic mindset as well as a weird feeling in his stomach.

"You know I hate normal people so I'm happy Minochi is the way he is. He reminds me of you allot sometimes." Sasuke said with a kiss to the blonde's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Guess what I caught him eating when he learned how to open the fridge?"

"What?"

"Tomatoes…Out of everything in that fridge-No, don't laugh, listen. Out of everything in the fridge he picked tomatoes, and I mean there was cake, pie, apples and all other kinds of food. You want to know the reason he picked it?" Naruto craned his neck to look back up at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked and smiled down at the man in his arms.

"Sweet. They tasted sweet to him. I almost died. I could not believe my son had the awful taste buds of my ex. So you can imagine my surprise when he told me he liked chocolate."

"Okay that's a little weird."

"Just a little."

The two shared a moment of mirth before lightly kissing each other for a brief moment.

"Well he is a mixture of both of us so that alone explains allot."

"Hm, I suppose so." Naruto rested against the man and thought about it till out of nowhere that weird feeling in his stomach turned into a sharp searing pain that caused him to bend over and clutch at his sides.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke supported the blonde the best he could from keeling over to the floor.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom!" Naruto gasped out as he gripped the fabric of his red shirt over his abdomen. The knife like pain just kept going on and on threatening to make him scream.

"I'll take you there." He hooked the blondes arm around his shoulder.

"W-What about Minochi?!"

"He'll be fine. I'll lock the door, come on." Sasuke helped his not so much an ex along out the mirage doors and locked it behind him.

In the elevator Naruto was crying and groaning as if someone was literally tearing his insides apart without remorse.

"Naruto what's going on?!" Sasuke inspected him to see the pain was obviously coming from his stomach.

"Just get me to the bathroom please!" Naruto cried out through tears and intakes of air.

The raven quirked an eyebrow at this sudden secrecy as the elevator dinged and stopped at Floor #8.

"You're going to have to tell me what's going on sooner or later you know that right?!" He helped the blonde out of the elevator and down the hall pass the worker filled cubicles.

"Please just hurry!" Naruto sounded as if he was about to die at any moment.

The employees couldn't help but peek out of their workstations and offer their assistance. It was unusual to see Sasuke down amongst them unless it was serious. Their boss just told them to get back to work without a glance.

"Naruto?! Holey shit you look like hell, are you okay?!" A familiar employee named Akimichi Choji was nearby a snack machine when the two had made a right his way.

"Get back to work Choji!"

"First name basis? Is everything okay?" He watched the two head straight for the bathroom instead of fill him in on the problem.

"No, don't come in! I got it!" Naruto involuntarily pushed Sasuke away. He made it inside the bathroom in time to lock the door so the brunette couldn't force himself in.

"Naruto!" Sasuke banged on the door once out of fear more than anger. He started to breathe heavily before he looked around to see all the curious eyes on him.

"What?!"

That was enough to send almost everyone back to work immediately.

Sasuke mercilessly raked his fingers through his hair out of frustration while he paced back and forth in front of the door.

~oOOo~

'No, no, no!' Naruto wailed in his mind. He'd picked the stall farthest away from the door so Sasuke couldn't hear him hopefully. With both hands gripped onto the toilet seat he had no time to get comfortable on his knees.

Naruto hurled his lungs out and he was sure Sasuke must have heard him. Thankfully he couldn't see it. It wasn't your typical vomit like most people. No, this was blood. Pure salted crimson that we all know should stay inside unless you're a woman unfortunately.

The blonde freaked when he saw the rose colored water. He started to hyperventilate till another wave came. This time it burned more than before. His insides were on fire and he felt as if all life was being drained out of him. There was usually never a second round. Hell this wasn't supposed to be happening as far as he knew at this point.

He started to cry harder as his stomach calmed down. The pain was damn near unbearable and his throat felt almost raw. He managed to wipe the residue from his mouth before flushing the toilet to clear the evidence. If anything he didn't want Sasuke or Minochi to know. He brought a hand to his lips while he tried to stand up with the support of the toilet.

"E-Everything is f-fine…I-I took all of them…" Naruto thought aloud with panic in his voice. He stumbled to the sink and turned the knobs for the faucet with trembling red coated fingers. With some soap from the dispenser nearby he washed his hands the best he could despite the shaking.

He kept telling himself over and over again that everything was okay while his insides started up again to scream back otherwise. His vision started to blur after he turned the faucet off. He blinked unsurely at his wet hands when he started to see double.

Naruto looked towards the door before dropping to his hands and knees. His whole body was starting to fully give out on him. He started to crawl with his remaining strength and unclear vision. The door seemed to be getting further and further away and reaching out made it worst.

"SASUKE!" He screamed as loud as he could with his last breathe until he fell unconscious into the void.


	17. A Lie

_~: Sasuke's POV :~_

Sasuke never stopped his pacing, and to top it off the abuse he was giving to his hair was getting worst. He looked as if he'd had a run in with a crazed cougar in the worst way. He was also a fingernail away from breaking the door down after what he was hearing. Naruto sounded like he was going through hell, and Sasuke didn't understand why he was shutting him out all of a sudden.

"Aye boss what's going on?" Choji had come over to wait patiently with the Uchiha.

"I don't know!" Sasuke refrained from lashing out at the employee. He'd told him to go away but he just stayed like the stubborn teddy bear he was. (Not that Sasuke thinks of him as a teddy bear…it's how I think of him…yeah.)

Choji could see the stress his poor boss was going through so he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop pacing and breathe dude, breathe."

Sasuke tensed at the contact made but he tried the method regardless. He took in one big breathe and held it until he heard Naruto scream.

_~: End of POV :~_

When Naruto awoke all he could see was lights dancing above him and around him. The glares half blocked out the beings hovering over. Then the pain hit. He felt like someone had sat cinderblocks all over his chest and stomach.

"He's waking up."

"Naruto can you hear me?"

Those voices were so faint to him all he could hear was an echo like screaming coming from somewhere in the background. He could smell medicine, pine and that strong airy hospital like scent that gave away his location. He tried to sit up but he was held back down by a blue latex gloved hand that came out of nowhere to press down on his torso. His vision was still blurry and the lights just continued to make it worst.

"Stay down."

"We might have to move him."

"Oh my god are you seeing this Tsunade?"

"Hold on where almost done."

He decided he'd focus on the screaming other than their voices so he looked around for the source. He couldn't see anything but white and pale green uniformed people that were all around him checking and shooting things up his veins. When he started to come to his senses he realized the screaming was a child's voice.

His child's voice.

"Minochi?" he wheezed out as he tried to sit up but was pushed back down.

"Naruto listen to me you need to stay down."

He didn't care how many times they ordered him to not speak or move. All he wanted was to know why his child was screaming his name like that and where was he.

Where was Sasuke?!

His heart started to pound from excessive worry as an eerie beeping sound a few inches away matched its pace. He looked around for the thing that was making the annoying noise. It was getting faster and faster the more his heart drummed as if mocking him.

"Naruto we need you to relax!"

"Where's my son?!"

"Naruto breathe!"

"He's convulsing!"

"Sasuke get that child out of here!"

He lost conscious again but he knew that was Tsunade's voice at the end before the blackout. If he only knew the struggle they went through to hold him down. He had broken out of the straps that bonded him at one point. One Doctor had no choice but to lean on the blonde to hold him down.

It took 5 minutes to get the monitor back beeping again. Probably would have taken longer if Sasuke hadn't taken Minochi away beforehand. They gave the child a sedative so he'd be easier to carry out of the hospital.

The brunette toted his brunette child to the car with one arm since the other was bandaged up and wrapped in an arm hold. He'd bruised the hell out of his shoulder when he broke the door down to the bathroom. You'd be surprised the strength someone gets when their loved one is in danger. He did have assistance from a nurse in opening his car and setting Minochi inside safely.

While driving off he contemplated the worst. He refused to believe that Naruto would die like that in front of him and their child. So violently at that….It was completely insulting, heartless and unbelievable to the Uchiha. Or maybe he just didn't know how to cope with death.

Sasuke still had his parents and everyone else close to him so this would be a first. It would be a first that he wouldn't accept. He was going to drop Minochi off at Gaara's house and then head back to the hospital.

He'd gotten the gingers address from his husband Lee that surprisingly worked there. He didn't live that far but it was still some miles away from where he would rather be at. Up in the rear view mirror he could see his sedated son with damped cheeks and a running nose that had stopped recently.

Minochi needed someone… what he needed was his father.

'No, he needs Naruto. He's the one you go to when you've had a bad day and feel like jumping off a bridge. He was always and will always be there...for both of us truthfully. ' Sasuke's denial couldn't be more simple. He was basically refusing death whether he was aware of it or not. And even admitting his own faults at not being emotionally capable of comforting anything especially himself.

Sasuke's mind was set that he'd bring Naruto back to Minochi for both of their sakes right after he finds out what the hell is wrong with him in the first place.

~oOOo~

This time when the blonde woke up there weren't any harsh lights. They'd been toned down for his health. He stared at the ceiling for a while to remember where he was and what had happened. When it all came back he sat up to quickly and winced, gripping his chest.

"You shouldn't be moving like that."

He didn't have the energy to jump at the voice so he hesitated till he got the nerve to look to his right.

There sat Sasuke with his smoldering onyx eyes dead on Naruto. The raven looked as if he hadn't changed clothes in days. His hair was askew so badly you'd think it was always that bushy and spikey. His eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep or both. Through his white-t you could see the remaining imprints of bandages on his shoulder since he no longer needed the wrap.

Basically Sasuke looked like and felt like shit.

"Sasuke w-what happened?" Naruto asked in a lost tone. He wanted to get out of bed and comfort the man but he could barely move. He looked around to his left to see all the flowers and gifts that had been brought by.

"You've been out for about two months now."

"T-Two months?! Where's Minochi? I need to see hi-"

"He's with Gaara calm down." Sasuke sounded as if he could care less and Naruto didn't understand the reason for such a crude demeanor just yet.

"What…Why am I here then…I-I don't understand…I'm fine right?" Naruto rambled to himself till he finally looked down at his stomach. He definitely hadn't been eating to his knowledge so there was no other excuse to have such a large gumdrop belly other than one. Azure orbs widened in disbelief.

He touched the plump round dent in the covers hoping it would deflate at any moment.

"Care to explain?"

"Um…."

"I'm going to take Minochi away Naruto." Sasuke said with a deep groan as he dragged his hand down his face in exasperation.

"I was kind enough to wait till you woke up to let you kno-"

"What, why?! You can't just take hi-"

"I can and I will unless you tell me what's going on right now."

Naruto fidgeted with the sheets and nervously looked around. He was looking for anything that would delay the inevitable and Sasuke noticed.

"Have it your way. You can see him on the weekends only." Sasuke gripped the brown armchair rests to heave himself up.

"No, wait! I-I'll tell you. Please don't be mad Sasuke…"

The raven gave the blonde a look of utter disgust before he got up anyway.

"Okay, okay! Sit down, sit…please…"


	18. Explanations and Accusations

"Okay when I was pregnant with Minochi I threw up once."

Sasuke sat back down in the chair and hunched over with clasped hands.

"That happened only a few maybe one week after I left, and it wasn't vomit." Naruto glanced over at Sasuke to see him shake his head and look down.

"Please listen. I went through hell when I was pregnant. There was no morning sickness after that just cramps and pointless nausea. 24 hour cramps that got worst and worst with each passing day. I couldn't eat or sleep sometimes and I…It got so bad I actually thought about getting an abortion…but I didn't. I was already too far along and I figured if it killed me oh well at least I tried you know." He pleaded with his voice for Sasuke to understand that he was going to need him to get through this, but the raven remained focused on one thing.

"Why didn't you get help?"

"I did...they gave me pain killers and sent me on my way. At first they didn't believe me…They refused to do an ultrasound till I actually went into labor six months earlier than expected. They all looked so disgusted…except for this one nurse. She actually cried and congratulated me. Anyway they cut me up and got our son out."

"That's all very sad and stuff but why are you pregnant now Naruto? That's the question here."

"I don't know…"

"You are such a lia-"

"I don't know! I'm trying to go over my pregnancy with you so we can figure this out together!"

Sasuke rubbed his temple and waved his hand for the blonde to continue.

"I went back to the guy that gave me the pills and he gave me some more to get my body back on track. Maybe he gave me the wrong ones? That could explain the acceleration of my pregnancy."

"That's really hard to believe that you've never noticed you've been taking the wrong pills for how long now? I can't even humor you on that shit. Just tell me who you were fucking up there?!"

"I wasn't fucking anyone! I told you Minochi came six months earlier than normal! Six out of nine! Can you count ass-whole?! The only thing that doesn't make any sense is why I threw up twice in such a short period of time. It took at most a week after sex last time before I puked and I only puked once then. Do you hear anything that I'm saying?!"

Sasuke slumped back in his seat and shook his head with a fleeting unconvinced chuckle.

"Nope, I sort of stopped listening when you told me you weren't screwing anyone because everything else you've said makes no damn sense to me."

"…I haven't thrown up since two months ago Sasuke. That was right after I had sex with you." Naruto emphasized each word to the raven.

"But I thought that you said that it takes a week after sex before you puke?" Sasuke gestured to the right sarcastically.

"That's what I thought."

"So...they are Gaara's kids."

"No they're not Gaa-Wait what?"

"Twins. You and that damn red-head are having twins. Oh and they're boys so Congrats! Lee's going to be so happy don't you think?" Sasuke got up and grabbed his coat aggressively while Naruto sat there dumbfounded.

"You know I think I finally understand why you came back." He mused and placed a finger to his chin.

Naruto looked up at the raven still a little shell-shocked that he was pregnant with twins.

"Child support right? Because you're struggling? I should have picked up on that when Minochi acted like he never had a decent meal in his life. What I don't understand is why you had to drag Gaara down? I would have gladly paid, but now I see you're clearly just a whore. So I will be taking custody of our son for his safety and wellbeing. I'll let you and Gaara handle your thing."

The blonde barely listened to the raven's rant because it was all wrong as always. He did hear that part about their son and that gave him an idea.

"Sasuke if I have these babies and they turn out to be yours what will you do?"

"Not possible."

"What will you do?" He asked again anyway with eyes downcast at his stomach.

Sasuke thought about it and rolled his shoulders with his careless response of, "Ha, I'll marry you."

Naruto blinked and grinned a little before resting back on the pillows that had been propped up.

"Orange, blue and red will be the wedding colors. You'll wear an all bright ass orange suit with matching shoes while I will wear a lovely blue and white one just to mix it up. You will also buy me and Minochi anything that we want to be at the wedding." The blonde said as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes as if that would happen. He headed towards the door without responding while he slipped on his jacket.

"Do we have a deal Uchiha? Or are you afraid that I'm not the _dirty whore_ you think I am?"

Sasuke stopped and turned around half smirking.

"Fin-"

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"I want it in writing."

The raven rolled his eyes again and reached in his pocket to pull out a notepad and pen. With a click of the pen he scribbled down the agreement and terms.

"One more thing Sasuke."

"What?"

"If they are yours and something happens to me to where I can't take care of them anymore you have to take full custody that includes Minochi. No giving them up for adoption because you can't handle it. "

"You act like I'm going to have you killed." Sasuke chuckled and wrote it down anyway.

Naruto didn't smile or laugh at the matter.

"Just write it down Uchiha and let me see it."

Sasuke added a dash mark under his signature before walking over and showing the blonde.

"Here."

Naruto took it and read it over twice.

"So you want custody of Minochi without visitation rights for me?"

"Yup."

"Alright." The blonde smirked and signed it happily.

"I'll take this as evidence and have my lawyer make a documental copy." Naruto ripped the note off the pad and folded it up neatly.

Sasuke shrugged and prepared to leave by putting the pad and pen away.

"They're not mine anyway so fill free to have him make an actual contract and send it to me personally."

"Will do, will do. You may leave now. Oh and since we live in a wonderful town where you go to jail for failing to go through with a contract you can't pay your way out."

"You're willing to go to jail?" Sasuke asked as he shoved his hands in his pocket, not seeing the bigger picture.

"I won't be going anywhere close to that. It's just an 'If' so don't be scared. " Naruto cooed with a wicked smile on his lips before it turned into a snarl.

"Now leave."

"Gladly." The raven left the room slamming the door behind him.

Naruto sat there for a few minutes until he broke down crying again. This time he sucked it up though and controlled himself for the sake of the babies. That man had already made him stress more than necessary. He placed a hand over his swollen abdomen and made little circles.

"Daddy has no idea what he's in for does he?"

In that spare time he had he guessed the twins were the reason he threw up twice. Twice the trouble? He chuckled and continued to talk to the little duo in his stomach for a while till Tsunade came in caring a troubled look and clipboard.

"Hey grandma what's up?"

"I see you're perky as ever."

"It comes with the pregnancy." Naruto smiled to the woman only to not receive one back.

She pulled up a seat to the blonde's bed without dropping the clipboard in her hand.

"I saw Sasuke leave in his pissed mood."

"Yeah that's him every day when he's not having sex. Hey I need you to call my lawyer when you have time."

"Why?" Tsunade asked as she watched the blonde fluff up the pillows more.

"Legal stuff kind of, so what's my status?"

"You can't have these babies Naruto."

"I know."

Tsunade hadn't expected that to be his reaction. She went ahead to be blunt with the problem to show how grave this was and he just completely blew it off.

"Anything else?" Naruto grinned and relaxed on the fluffed pillows.

"You…you can't have them. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I know I'll die but I'm fine with that now. " Naruto threw in a bored sigh at the end.

"Dare I ask why?"

"Because I never put myself before others and I won't start now. " Naruto held on to the paper with pep in his voice. He was prepared to accept his fate since he knew that Sasuke would never change towards him, but maybe he'd change towards their kids once he realizes his fatal mistake. The little fight in him he had had also been ripped out of him as well.

"What about Minochi?! Who's going to take care of him or the two you're going to ha-"

"All taken care of!" Naruto waved the note at eye level with a proud glint of mischief in his cerulean orbs.

"My children will be set for life."

"Naruto you never cease to amaze me."

The blonde winked at the woman before tossing the paper to her.

"If you knew you were going to die why make some of these requests? Do you really want Sasuke raising your children? Are you sure they are even his anyway?" Tsunade asked dramatically after she'd opened the note and read over it.

"Hey I can dream can't I? But no those were just to distract him. He may not be that smart when it comes to a relationship but he's learning to be a better father and he's not that bad now actually. He's just a horrible lover, plus I could barely work when I had Minochi. Imagine how I'd be with twins? Sasuke will be stricter with them and keep them safe and fed as well as manage his job. He's very good at multi-tasking. They'll have a bigger roof over their heads and hopefully a better future than what I could have offered them. And they are his kids because he's the only one. You of all people know that." Naruto looked up at the ceiling and bit back a snivel for a sec.

"Alright but a child will need love more than any of those things Naruto you know that. What if they grow up spiteful and spoiled?"

"Ha-ha they won't. I'm still part of them."

"What if that's not enough when living with Sasuke? Look at what he's done to you for crying out loud."

"Please just take that to my lawyer. I'm having these babies Tsunade, not just for their sake either."

**_Authors Note_**: **(If it seems confusing at some parts that's good! I don't want anything to be too obvious just yet. If it isn't confusing then dammit. lol)**


	19. Sasuke

**Updated: 12/7/14 ~ Authors Note: (For those who have read it skip to the Lawyer part. That's where the change has started with minor keep sakes until after he leaves. There is no conscience anymore! But there is going to be someone else… Ignore the errors I was rushed by my mother. Thank you to those that didn't mind my little hiccup there.)**

Some weeks had passed along with the drop in temperature to its normal 75 degrees. The snow was now gone and so everything was back to its dull gray atmosphere for the Uchiha. His office reflected his aura with its gloomy and cold vibe. He stayed there anyway in his apparent element doing everything possible to keep himself from thinking about the _'cheating'_ blonde or his son that he hadn't been back to see for some time.

Sasuke didn't mean to punish the child but he was around Gaara and he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. He couldn't take it that the ginger was the father.

When Tsunade had told him Naruto was pregnant with twins and that it _'looked'_ like he'd been pregnant for a while he wanted any other reason but that. Yet when Naruto woke up and told him what happened that only fueled the theory even more that they weren't his.

But then why have a contract at all if Naruto knew this? If they do turn out his then….

'They can't be mine…It makes no sense.' Sasuke spun around in his chair with an unsettled look on his face. He had nothing to do and couldn't remember what he did when Naruto wasn't there. Work seemed more and more of a bore to the point where he canceled every appointment made. So much for keeping busy huh?

"What am I missing?" Sasuke asked aloud to himself. He tortured his hair again with constant pulling and scraping.

Something was missing and deep down he knew the answer but that answer to him was a liar. The phone on his desk started to ring to draw him away from his thoughts. He just stared at it with a twitch in his eye before ripping it off the cord and casting it to the window. Unfortunately it didn't break or crack. That's what you get for having bulletproof glass.

The phone was totaled though.

Sasuke was indeed restless. He wasn't dressing his best anymore and his hair was wild like an actual hedgehog. Flaring out this way and that in the back and his poor bangs had seen better days. They were no longer separated and had now joined to create one bang over his face that he had to cut just to see. For some it looked exotic, to people that know him it looked a hot mess.

His daily attire consisted of a beer stained white shirt with a black leather jacket, ripped black jeans and matching timberland boots. He'd gone back to his rebel teen years and that didn't look to bad except he was a GROWN ASS MAN looking like a _Grease_ reject(Not a bad movie to me actually). He'd also taken up shades to hide his hateful gaze.

Could one guy really make an esteemed business man like Uchiha Sasuke degrade himself to the lowest degree in his eyes? Yes.

Only if that man is Naruto though.

His bubbly high school sweetheart that he fawned over as soon as he saw him with his brother Itachi. They fought and fought for his affection till Naruto eventually chose him. Together they stayed in that puppy love stage till college hit and decisions had to be made. Tough heart breaking decisions about their future that they weren't prepared for.

Naruto wanted to be a teacher while Sasuke had to carry on the family business when his older brother by two years left to join the Navy.

Now that he thought about it Naruto was always at his side despite his own problems. All he ever did was complain that the blonde wasn't there enough. He made it up to him with that surprise birthday party but that was it. He never spent any other time with the blonde other than that because of his school work. And Naruto rarely got to focus on his work because he was pestered by Sasuke on where he was and why. It wasn't that he didn't trust Naruto…It was more that he didn't trust other people around his prize.

Of course that changed when the blonde up and left then came back.

'I'm a control freak.' With that cognizance he slumped back deeper in the chair straining his back in the uncomfortable position. Since his ass was now out of the seat he decided he'd just slip on out of the damn thing onto the floor. Sitting there on his arse like a lost puppy he heard the ding of the elevator before the sound of them opening. That wasn't going to make him get back up though.

"Hello?" the voice echoed in the silence only for the speaker and the unwanted listener to hear.

Sasuke groaned and peeked over the desk through shielded black.

The intruder stopped in his tracks when he saw the Uchiha lurking behind the desk. He couldn't help but clutch onto the brown leather purse like bag in his right out of slight alarm.

"Um, Mr. Uchiha?" The lawyer was starting to see what Naruto had meant by a little nuts. Even though he couldn't see the man's eyes he could tell he wasn't in the best of moods. He sat down anyway in one of the swivel chairs near the desk and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"My name is Yashimoto. I'm Mr. Uzumaki's Lawyer? I have the forms for you to sign. I was informed by my client to tell you that he would appreciate it if you would hurry." He reached down in his brown leather bag and pulled out a vanilla folder.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in outrage.

"It's been four weeks and he's just now wanting to me to sign that damn thing?" He belligerently got up from the floor and straightened himself out.

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to disclose any other information than that." Yashimoto tilted his head to side in befuddlement at the Uchiha's appearance.

"Of course you aren't." Sasuke rolled his eyes with a grunt before closing them and holding his hand out.

"Give me the papers."

Yashi quickly handed the man the folder just to have them wrenched out of his hand.

"No need to be so host-…ile." Yashi found himself losing his voice due to the disturbing glower he received.

Sasuke scanned the contents carefully making sure everything was there. A new agreement about him having no say so in Naruto having the twins had been added. That didn't bother him none. The only thing that was missing was the wedding agreement.

"Who did you find to take your ass now?"

"What?" Yashimoto asked only to be shut down by another scowl.

"That was a rhetorical question idiot, and it wasn't even towards you." He slammed the papers down on the desk and signed each one with vigor while the Lawyer sat there in offended silence.

"All signed. Now would you kindly take these and never come back. Oh and since you are also a message delivery boy could you tell Naruto that he can…He can just go…." The raven had his right hand in a fist ready to bring down on the wooden desk top as he hesitated with his words. When he couldn't do it he turned around and set both now balled fist on the glass wall window instead.

Yashimoto took that as the cue to leave. He gathered his things and speed walked out of the room without a look back at the obscene man.

Sasuke rocked back and forth from the window until he turned around instantaneously and flipped his desk with an outcry of fury.

'Why did he take the wedding agreement out?! What's wrong with marrying me all of a sudden?!' Sasuke roared these questions in his mind as he continued to rampage his office.

After he felt he couldn't cause any more damage there he decided it was time to leave. Better yet he decided it was time for a drink then he'd come back. He grabbed his keys from the floor that had fallen there off the desk and left his even more desolated office.

One elevator ride later he was down in the lobby rushing past Sakura that was preparing to leave.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" Sasuke halted when he noticed her with her bag.

"My shift is over, Mr. Uchiha?" She didn't understand why her boss and former colleague had gotten so mean lately.

"No it's not. I'm going out for a drink and I plan on coming back. So if I'm going to be here so are you and everyone else in this lethargic company."

Sakura stepped back shaken with that unforeseen order.

"Okay then I'll just take my mother to the store then come back."

"Oh good then you can explain to her why your now fired on the way." Sasuke smiled cockily with a mocking salute to the woman. He then left with a pop of his collar before Sakura could reply.

In his car he rambled on and on to himself about the wedding agreement still. He couldn't wrap his brain around why he would take it out unless he found someone else. The question of why became a paradox. If things didn't make sense before they sure as hell didn't now.

He headed right down the street to the farthest grocery store called 'Kroger's'. Yes the large blue, red and white Kroger's. Depending on where you live I suppose. Inside shoppers had no idea of the insane man that was walking amongst them. Some did notice him brooding to himself. He liked this Kroger for its distance and variety of amazing wine, plus the establishment was decent compared to a liquor store.

On the way to the liquor aisle past the registers something caught his eye. A familiar ponytail so to speak. To his right down way a few feet was a man with his back to him with a buggy full of items. He gandered long enough to piece each detail together when said man stopped to pick up a small bag of chips off a shelf.

The all-around silver chain link of a dog tag could be seen from the back of the man's neck. A muscle black tank top with a Navy seal on the back complemented the traditional blue camo pants that hugged his waist followed by with black combat boots. A matching bandana was wrapped around his left leg while mini pocket straps were on the right with his combat knife and gun above at his hip.

Sasuke squinted his eyes to make sure this was the guy he grew up with.

With his mind racing he thought, 'He's not supposed to be back yet till next year…. Itachi?'


	20. Wine

**Authors Note:** **(If it seems confusing that's because chapter 19 was rewritten. There is no conscience anymore.)**

Sasuke's spirits had been uplifted now. If that was his brother then he'd definitely make him feel better in no time. Even though they had some differences in the past they were still pretty close. He raised his hand and opened his mouth to alert Itachi of his presence if said man was him.

"Itachi!"

'What the….' Sasuke had to look around for the person that spoke out his words for him.

A child shot from out of the cereal aisle with a box of Froot Loops in his hands. If he had looked back he would have seen his father standing there completely taken aback. Instead he headed straight for Itachi and stopped right by his side to hold the box up.

"Frooty Loop's, Frooty Loop's!"

"Did Naruto say you could get those Minochi?"

"Uh…no. He said that we were asking for too much, but this is the last one I swear!" Minochi lowered the box below his chin and hugged it to his chest with pleading ebonies up to the man.

"You mean like those cupcakes, doughnuts and these bag of chips you wanted?"

"Yes!" The little boy giggled proudly while hugging the box closer.

Itachi shook his head and held out his hand for the much desired box. He couldn't say no to that face, it reminded him to much of his own brother at that age.

"Yay!" The child put it in the man's hand before dashing off back down the aisle he came from. He didn't see his dad that time either because the Uchiha had hid around the aisle further down.

Sasuke peeked out around the corner to make sure what he saw wasn't an illusion concocted from his paranoia. Itachi was standing their alone now but that buggy was still full and the Froot Loops were there. He then wondered why his brother hadn't contacted him when he got back. More questions piled on top of ones he hadn't even answered.

His brother received allot of attention from woman passing by so Sasuke doubted he noticed him starring just yet. He wanted to go over there and ask him what the hell was going on but then he came out …

Naruto, the pregnant blonde himself came around slightly wobbling from the cereal aisle with his right hand on his lower back for support and a box of pop-tarts in the other. His belly was allot bigger now than the last time. It's like someone took their blanket and just shoved it up their shirt then smoothed it out. Maybe not that big but still pretty BIG.

"Itachi did Minochi make you get that cereal?" Anyone could tell that Naruto was trying to sound cheery but he looked worn out from standing alone.

"You know I don't mind at all. What's that?" Itachi turned the buggy around to meet the blonde halfway so he didn't have to walk that far.

"Sugar cookie pop-tarts…."

"Uhuh."

"What? They look like they'd be pretty good!"

"That's not healthy Kit."

"Well I can get some carrots to eat with it or some lettuce things." The blonde looked down at the pop-tarts and blushed a faint pink at the old nickname.

"….Just put it in." Itachi caved as he leaned on the cart with an amused smile.

"Thank you!" Naruto beamed and positioned the item in the cart so it wouldn't fall off or crush the others. For the older Uchiha's understanding of his needs for weird new things he rewarded him with a light peck on the cheek. He then wobbled of to find other new things to stuff in the cart.

Itachi followed and shook his head again till he looked up to see the brief cameo of shades and ruined raven hair.

"Hey watch the cart…I'll be right back." He left the cart there with the two ogling the shelves for new items, not noticing his request at all.

Itachi left that aisle to go down a few lanes to the one where he'd saw the peeping figure. Surprisingly no one was there. He then heard a shriek come from the lane over. He unsheathed his combat knife out of drilled in reflex and headed over to the liquor aisle crouched down.

What he saw was a man opening wine bottle after wine bottle as if it was a tasting contest. The shriek had come from a startled shopper whom was running away out of fear that they'd be an accomplice in this misdemeanor.

Itachi had dealt with this type before when enemies would drink away when they lost and become more aggressive than normal. So he approached slowly from behind unnoticed and unheard. With a speed that could rival any snake he grabbed the man's wrist with his free hand forcing him to drop the bottle onto the floor. He twisted the drunk's arm behind his back and kicked the man's leg in to make him go down on his knees in the puddle of alcohol around him instead of the shards from the broken wine bottle.

He then forced the man on his stomach and held the curve of his blade to the back of the man's neck with his knee on his back to cease mobility.

"Hold, don't move."

"Get the fuck off me!" Sasuke tried to jerk around but the knee on his back refused to let up.

Itachi recognized that voice the moment it broke out. He sheathed his combat knife and undid his bandana to bind the man's hands before turning him around. With his knee now pressing hard but not too hard on the disorderly guy's chest he removed the shades and pocketed them.

"Sasuke?! What happened to you?" Itachi didn't get his brothers get up or the shame he'd brought on his hair.

Sasuke just looked up at his big brother with nothing but loathe. He tried to adjust to laying on his hands but it wasn't working. All he could feel was the numbing effect taking place and the cold from the alcohol beneath him soaking his clothes and wetting his hands. That only ignited more spite in his heart than the grief already present.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me!"

"No matter how much you enunciate you're words I'm not moving till you calm down." Itachi said as he checked his brother for any weapons.

"Get off, get off, get off, get off!" Sasuke whined like a child and tried again to move but failed the same as the first time. His brother was always bigger and stronger…and now he was something else he wasn't.

"Itachi what's going on?"

Both Uchiha's looked to their right to see Naruto standing there confounded at the end of the lane with both hands on his inflated gumdrop belly.

Sasuke grinned with a sinister glint his eyes at the blonde.

"Hey beautiful where's my son?" his voice carried this malicious tone to it as if he'd did something horrible.

Naruto stepped back at that even though he wasn't close to the youngest Uchiha at all.

"Minochi!" The blonde panicked and went back to check on said child he'd told to stay by the cart, just to make sure he was still there.

"What the hell did you do?" Itachi gripped the joined askew bang over his brother's eyes to make him face him.

"Nothing yet. Now get off me!" Sasuke shouted this time and forced himself to move now that he'd lost feeling in his hands.

"I don't think so. I'm not going to pay for this mess you've caused." Itachi let go of his brother's hair to wave down an employee of the establishment that had walked over to see the ruckus.

"Heh-heh I was going to pay for them. I always pay for things I take. How do you think I got Naruto from you?" Sasuke groaned out more with his throat and let his provoking smirk add to the fire.

"If you're trying to say you paid Naruto to choose you, you are pathetic." Itachi glanced down at his brother with disappointment that he'd fallen this badly.

"Take it however you want."

The employee came over and was informed shortly after on what had happened by Itachi. The worker then left to get the cleaning crew to fix the younger brothers mess.

"So are they yours?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked around for something else to look at than the mournful man beneath him. He heard Sasuke ask again and he still ignored him letting his silence speak for itself.

"He's kind of like wine."

"What?" Itachi had shut his little brother out since the beginning of the first stupid repeated question but this statement caught his attention.

"Naruto, he's like wine."

"You're drunk."

"He's sweet, bitter and addicting till you reach the bottom and you realize it was never going to last in the first place. It was a complete waste of time...and money."

"Sasuke." Itachi hoped the stern menace he'd put behind his voice would have been hint enough to shut up but alas the younger Uchiha carried on.

"The only thing left is to put the top back on and throw it in the trash. Then the next morning you're left with a terrible headache or is it heartache? You don't have time to figure it out when you come to find your brother searching through your garbage and stealing that used empty ass bottle hoping there's something left." Sasuke had an apathetic expression to rival his sadistic heavy voice.

Itachi was luckily trained in this area of restraint or he would have wailed on his brother non-stop for that affronting nonsense. At the same time he was also taught strategy. He knew that this was what Sasuke would want since he couldn't inflict any other pain on himself other than drinking.

"You're still jealous after all these years?"

"What's to be jealous of? You have an empty ass bottle not me."

"Really? Then why are you crying?"

Sasuke blinked and his vision blurred a little to show what had been stated was true.

"Nothing can make someone addicted to it Sasuke. I've tried a few times myself, but only a person with weak willpower can become addicted to that sweet and bitter taste you speak of. They choose to crave and hunt for that feeling other than _'buying'_ another bottle because they can't let go. They're afraid that they'll never find that special delicate taste that fills them with life anywhere else but within that one source. So when it becomes empty from constant abuse they blame the bottle and throw it away. But late the next morning they wake up in pain and confusion to find themselves in front of their mirror covered in garbage realizing they were too late. That empty abused bottle had been taken away from them to be cleaned and remade into something even more exquisite so it can have another chance to be _'treated and admired'_ properly. So tell me little brother, have you looked in the mirror lately?"


	21. Unconditional Love

At that reveal Sasuke bit down hard on his bottom lip hoping it would stop himself from bawling out further. All it did was damage the tender tissue and let carmine liquid break through along with the waterworks.

"I hate you!" he spat out with a sniffle and tightly shut optics.

"I know, I know. I love you too."

Sasuke's flushed cheeks were met with more eluding tears as he tried to fight it back still. With all that liquor settling in he was getting more and more lightheaded and emotional.

"Go on and let it out." Itachi said with a ruffle of his little brothers destroyed hair and a warming smile down.

"It's not fair!" Sasuke choked a little between snivels.

"It never is."

"How come your always better than me at everything?!"

Itachi chortled at the outburst by accident. It wasn't the question it was how he said it. He'd never seen or heard his little brother look and sound so hapless.

"I'm not better than you at everything. Maybe allot of things, but not everything."

"Yes you are! I-I can't *hiccup* do anything right."

"Okay time to get up." Itachi eased up off his inebriated brother to help him, not untying his hands just yet.

"Nooo! L-Leave me h-*hiccup*ere!" Sasuke relinquished control of his body so he'd fall back down to the floor.

"I hope you know I'm never going to let you live this down."

"Live? I don't w-want to live! I w-want t-to *hiccup* die in that pool back there!"

Itachi was forced to drag his little brother by the collar of his jacket after he'd started to jolt around to get back to his alcohol puddle. He was causing an unwarranted scene in front of passerby shoppers.

"Do I have to sedate you?!"

"T-That's disgusting *hiccup*! W-Wha-Why would you d-date m-eh?"

The eldest Uchiha was starting to prefer Sasuke's aggressive stage now. He hauled the man to where Naruto and Minochi were waiting.

"Is he really…?!" Naruto brought his free hand to his mouth in awe at the crying intoxicated man Itachi had brought with him. His other hand was holding Minochi's to keep him close.

"Yes he is. I can't send him home like this so he's coming with us."

"No! I will not sit in the same car with him!"

"I told you, you are better than me!" Sasuke voiced his misery and writhed around more.

"Sasuke I need you to be quiet." Itachi said to his overwrought little brother before turning back to Naruto.

"Itachi I said no! I don't want to be near him!" Naruto sounded more afraid than upset. His breathing was picking up the more Sasuke cried out.

"He has to come with us!"

"No he doesn't! Have one of his assistance pick his drunk ass up!"

"Naruto, language please. And no I can't have someone pick him up because he's my brother! I have to take care of him."

"I'm sorry Minochi." Naruto apologized sweetly to the child. That tone changed immediately when he addressed Itachi.

"Would he have done the same for you? Or anyone for that matter?!" The blonde pleaded with him to reconsider.

They argued over the sound of Sasuke's outcries on how worthless he was.

Minochi managed to take his hand out of Narutos' without him noticing. He walked over to his weeping father on the ground still being held by the collar of his jacket.

"Dad?"

Sasuke looked away from the child and scooted away ashamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The little boy took a step closer and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Sasuke stiffened at the kind deed and sat there motionless.

"I hear you even if no one else does. You are not worthless either," Minochi unwrapped his arms to place his bitty hands on either side of his father's face to turn him his way "and I forgive you." With that he planted a small benevolent kiss on the man's forehead.

The unconditional love of a child, his child at that, broke him down completely more than any alcoholic beverage.

Naruto and Itachi stopped there squabbling when they noticed Sasuke wasn't shouting anymore.

"Itachi…sedate me." Sasuke said with blurred vision and a horrible headache. All he wanted to was to be unconscious now.

"What?" He arched an eyebrow down at his little brother.

"Sedate me…"

"In the car I will. I'm not going to carry you out, and plus you still have to pay for the mess you made."

Naruto huffed and walked past the two to get the buggy.

"Naruto it'll only be for a little while I promise." Itachi guaranteed the blonde that was still unpleased.

"Whatever Itachi just keep him away from me when we get to the house. Minochi come on."

The child pouted and left his dads side to follow his 'mom' to the cash register.

"Alright Sasuke let's go." Itachi heaved his brother up onto his feet and untied him.

Sasuke rubbed his wrist to get the feeling back in them as well as his hands.

"You ready?"

"…." Instead of replying he just nodded his head.

Itachi placed a hand on his brother's back and helped him along to an opposite register so he could pay for the wine.

As Sasuke paid he looked up to see Naruto setting up his items three lanes over.

"He's never going to forgive me."

"I wouldn't give up so soon." Itachi tapped his foot impatiently. He wanted to go help Naruto out now after seeing him drop a bunch of things.

When Sasuke got his receipt Itachi grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him over to Naruto's lane.

"Stay." He set his little brother by Minochi while he went to help the blonde set the items on the conveyor belt.

"How are you feeling?" Minochi whispered to his uneasy dad.

"Afraid…as all ways." Sasuke admitted with distress. He couldn't really stand still since he was off balance from the liquor and the headache was weighing on his eyelids.

The child jumped up and grab his father's hand.

"There." Minochi held on and swayed their bond a little even if he had stretch more than usual due to his father's height.

"What are you…?" Sasuke dawned off feeling calmer all of a sudden.

"I'm holding your hand because you're afraid remember? And they say I'm too young to understand things." The child sighed and shook his head in frivolous pity.

Naruto looked around Itachi to see the unwanted guest holding his child's hand.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke let go of his sons hand on cue out of reverence for the blond.

"I'm holding his hand! He's afraid!" Minochi jumped back up and grabbed his father's hand again. Naruto hadn't told him what happened at the hospital so he was lost on the tension between them.

Naruto grunted seeing his little boy was genuinely serious on the matter.

"Fine but if he tries to take you somewhere you have my permission to scream, kick and bite the fu-"

"Naruto." Itachi caught the blonde in time and gave him a warning look. He then continued to sit items on the belt. Maybe he shouldn't have been so lenient. There was at least two hundred dollars' worth of food and more on the way.

_Sasuke and Minochi laughed to themselves in sync. They looked at each other at that moment and smiled before having to look away due to Naruto's glowering over them. _

_It wasn't easy putting the things in the car either. Whenever Sasuke tried to help the pregnant man would just complain that he was putting things in the wrong place and the Uchiha wouldn't say a word. He'd have to back off and let the blonde have his way. _

_Minochi and Itachi noticed this too but they couldn't do anything about it in case Naruto would turn on them._

_The car ride was silent due to Sasuke being sedated in the back seat next to Minochi, so the blonde couldn't harass him about his presence. He did feel the need to bother other people about it. _

_"__How did he even find us?! Can we please drop him off at his house?"_

_"__I don't know and no Naruto he's coming with us for the third time. When he's sober I'll take him home." Itachi had been pettily arguing with blonde for half the ride._

_"__What about his car?"_

_"__Hopefully it'll be there tomorrow. If not it'll probably be towed." _

_"__Good." Naruto had a hand on his protruding stomach and the other fisted under his chin. _

_Itachi exhaled and took one hand off the wheel to place on the blonde's leg._

"Everything's going to be okay."

"Hmph."

"Hey I'm serious."

"Mhm."

"See you were supposed to say 'No your Itachi' and then I go 'ha-ha'." He brought his hand back to the wheel with a sideways glance at the blonde in the passenger seat to see a light smile.

Naruto glimpsed incredulously at Itachi and chuckled for a sec.

"That's so bad Itachi."

"But it got you to smile see?" Itachi looked up in the rear view mirror with a smile of his own to the blonde.

Naruto covered his mouth to hide said smile and shook his head.

"Nope don't cover it Kit." He reached over and grabbed the pregnant man's hand gently and pulled it away from his mouth.

"Stop it." He mumbled out coquettishly. The blonde reddened as he used his other hand to cover his face the best he could.

Minochi watched them somewhat flirt with each other until he couldn't take it anymore. He was happy that his 'mom' was happy but it didn't feel right to him. He looked up at his father passed out next to him against the door. Pulling on his seatbelt a little he moved over so he could be closer to the man. He lifted his dads arm and placed it around himself while he leaned back on him.

"You need to wake up…" The little boy muttered as he curled up the best he could against his dad. He put on Sasuke's shades he'd gotten from Itachi before they got in the car. With those on he drifted off with content. He knew that Sasuke had done wrong but he was still his dad.

This was the person he wanted to meet for a long time and he'd only known him for what four days at best? Now his 'mom' sounded like he was getting him a new dad when he hadn't even gotten to know his real one that well.

Itachi is cool and all but he was really starting to like his real dad more.

**_Authors Note: (Questions will be answered in due time…)_**


	22. Unloading

The slamming of a car door woke up one of the sleeping Uchihas' in the back. He shifted around a little because of the unusual warmth and weight on his side. When he looked down he saw the cause of such effects. His son was asleep next to him with his mouth open slightly and familiar shades on. He couldn't move his arm either since the child had a hold of it. A smirk grew on his lips before he noticed that Itachi was gone and Naruto was staring at him from the passenger seat in the front.

"I don't care how much you hurt me anymore."

Sasuke blinked wordlessly caught off guard.

"So I'm begging you, please don't hurt him." Naruto held the ravens gaze fixed with his.

"I won't? I would never…" He hesitated when he remembered Minochi's second day with him.

"Yeah, so just promise me you'll try at least."

"I promise." Sasuke sighed and looked back down at the child while splaying his fingers through the spikey sable hair.

"Good, I thought I'd have to stage your death or something." The blonde snickered with relief he wouldn't have to go through the work.

Sasuke had nothing to say to that. He didn't want to entice Naruto any more than he already was.

"Hey you two okay?" Itachi asked after popping up at the driver's side window.

Naruto nodded and bumbled out of the car to help bring things into the house.

"What about you?" Itachi questioned his little brother as he leaned on the windowsill with his hands.

Sasuke nodded as well with Minochi still asleep at his side.

"Well come out and help after you take my nephew up to his room." Itachi then left with a pat on the car door.

'Really?' Sasuke didn't think he could feel worst. He exhaled quietly and unbuckled their seatbelts luckily without waking the child. He shouldered Minochi on his right and got out the car closing the door with his left. Turning towards the house he placed a hand to his son's back when he stirred a little.

Itachi lived in a regular ivory two story home with an open backyard. Trees and bushes of different sizes aligned the driveway and parted with the walkway to the house so it was pleasantly shaded.

The door to the home was already wide open for the transportation of the goods in the car. All Sasuke had to do was walk in on the polished wooden floors and head up the stairs to his right. The alabaster walls maintained pictures of family and friends on the way up. The three bedrooms and one bathroom on the top floor with their royal blue doors looked brand new nonetheless after all this time.

Sasuke didn't remember Itachi every telling him which room was it so he went off memory of when he use to visit. He knew the first door on the left was his brother's room, and he could not help but wonder if Naruto shared the same room with him. Taking in a deep breathe he pushed back those thoughts and checked the second room on the right that he remembered he use to stay in.

Inside was his old bed in the far back horizontal against the wall. A nightstand still stood between the head of the bed and the dresser. On his bed were crayons and paper he guessed must have belonged to Minochi. He carefully picked up the child's things and sat them on the nightstand before laying him down on his back.

When he attempted to take the shades off the boy's face Minochi made an audible mewling sound stopping him. He chuckled softly and left the shades there. Glancing around to make sure no one was there he kneeled down and smoothed back his son's hair saying, "Thank you."

Sasuke returned the sympathetic kiss to his son on his forehead. He then tucked him in and headed back down stairs to help out.

~oOOo~

Naruto decided to take a break on the couch in the living room. In other words he was passed out as of this moment leaving the two men to fend for themselves.

They were almost finish anyway with 10 bags remaining compared to the 30 or so they had took in already.

"You feel sober?" Itachi asked while he handed Sasuke a bag of drinks from the trunk of his black Chevy.

"I feel something, but not sober." He took the bag and waited for the other.

"Well you're functioning so that's good." The eldest Uchiha lifted another soda filled bag and handed it to his brother.

"Why's that?"

Itachi set the remaining bags on the ground and locked the trunk back.

"Because now you and Naruto can have a talk. Oh, hold that bag in that hand too so you can carry more." He picked up four bags and stepped aside for Sasuke to add two more to his.

"I thought you two were together…?" the younger brother bent his knees and picked up an extra third bag to add on to his two just to prove he could carry more. Sibling rivalry never ends.

"No we aren't." Itachi said as he went back into the house with Sasuke following behind.

"Really? But you called him Kit? I thought you only did that when you two were dating…"

"I call him that regardless? But not around you because I know how you are. So that leads me to question, how long were you stalking us?"

In the kitchen they sat the bags on the semi long table in the middle with the other loads of bags.

"I wasn't stalking anyone. I went there for a drink and found you…and my son…and him." Sasuke said while they headed back outside.

Since there was only one bag left Itachi came back with said bag and a chortle.

"Well you still got your drink, and we aren't together like I said." He walked past his little brother and towards the kitchen.

Sasuke locked the door behind them and headed back as well.

"Why'd he kiss you then?" He asked from the table while he sorted through the bags for things to put in the fridge.

"Kind gesture?" Itachi suggested with a coltish grin. He'd started to put up cans on the shelves above the counter tops.

"Yeah sure. Hey can I go ahead and ask?"

"If you're going to ask if those twins are mine I'm going to throw this can at your face." The eldest Uchiha turned around with the promised can of tomato sauce.

"Ha-ha I was going to ask why you're back so early." Sasuke glanced over at his brother that was tossing the can back and forth in his hand appearing to be thinking about it.

"Naruto contacted me some weeks ago about my nephew and the two he's going to have. He also filled me in on what you did so I took an early leave right away. I'll have to go back next year though and make up for the time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've had fun taking care of them even though that's not my job and they eat me out of house and home within three days."

Sasuke hung his head and nodded lowly.

"So do you still love him?"

"You mean like you do? No." Itachi turned back around with blithe in his answer.

"Why not?!" Sasuke shot out somewhat offended with the way he responded.

"Because you love him and he loves you? Sure I still harbor feelings for him but when he chose you I backed off. We settled this years ago. Why are you asking me now?" Itachi finished setting up the cans and walked over to Sasuke to help him sort the remaining drinks out.

"You two are awfully friendly with each other…."

"Well he's been through allot. Being overly nice might help especially since he's pregnant. That still baffles me how that's even possible."

"It got me at first too, but I don't think it's possible that he lo- well cares for me anymore Itachi." Sasuke said with self-pity in his voice.

"Well if you keep fucking up he won't. You're like a tick away from losing him."

"You sound so sure..."

Sasuke didn't see what Itachi saw. Naruto had made it pretty evident lately that he didn't want him around.

"When you do lose him though I'll step in of course." Itachi didn't smile or grin with that truehearted statement.

"Okay, okay that's fair. So then no hard feelings between us?" Sasuke stepped forward against the table to allow Itachi to pass and put some of the drinks in the fridge.

"Oh I and you will be on good terms in a couple of hour's maybe."

"Why a few hours?"

"Because that'll be enough time." Itachi said after he came back over to his little brother and picked up two drinks.

"Sprite or Coke?"

"Um Sprite." Sasuke said while pointing to the green tin can.

"You know Minochi likes sprite too?"

"Reall-AHH FUCK!" Sasuke screamed bloody murder as he grasped onto his assaulted nose.

Itachi had swung the chosen can across his brother's face with more force than necessary. He didn't break anything but he did bruise his little brother to the point of bleeding.

"That's was only one bro. You have two more to go for the other times you were a dick to him so suck it up." He patted the wailing man's back before wiping the blood off the can with Sasuke's own shirt.

Around the doorway Naruto stood to the side peeping in quietly lavishing at the younger Uchiha's anguish.


	23. Tough Love

Misfortunate Sasuke had to be sat down in one of the wooden chairs at the table with an ice pack over his nose. It didn't help that Naruto eventually made his presence known that he was watching the whole time. Astonishingly enough though the blonde was the one that fixed the ice pack for him and was assisting him with bitter, bitter and bitter affection.

"Tilt your head back damnit!" Naruto ordered as he entangled his fingers in the raven hair and tugged the desired direction.

The Uchiha groaned and whimpered from the unnecessary pain added but he had to accept it. This was his penalty.

"Ah, thank you." Sasuke said with an aching smile.

"You're welcome." Naruto cooed with malevolence in his voice.

Sasuke shrunk out of fear and attempted to scoot away but the blonde stopped him. He was starting to have second thoughts about enduring this so called 'assistance'.

"Um Itachi can you help me out instead?"

"Nope, I like living actually." Itachi was leaning back on the counter with a beer in his hand watching the blonde torment his brother with very harsh love.

"He keeps moving his head forward. It's not my fault he still won't listen." Naruto had a false innocence to his voice with a coy pout. He continued to toy with the messy sable locks next of him.

Sasuke sighed and waited for the next assault on his hair. Instead he was met with a nostalgia feeling at the hands playing around within them causing him to drift away for a minute.

Naruto took notice of this when the raven started to feebly moan. He blushed for a sec and pulled down hard on the Uchiha's strands again.

"Ow…." Sasuke groaned out once through a smirk.

"Maybe you shouldn't pull so hard Naruto." Itachi said in an attempt to help out his little brother.

"Oh would you like to take his place?" Naruto eyed the man with a challenging brow.

Itachi shook his head and took a swig from his beer deciding to stay out of it.

"Good." With that the blonde turned his attention back to the man in the chair.

Sasuke didn't want to be rescued anymore now. With eyes closed he was in la la land from the skilled hands in his hair bringing back memories. He winced when his hair was pulled again but a smirk remained plastered on his face.

"Okay he's sober. Take him home." Naruto gave up seeing as though the Uchiha was enjoying it more than hating it.

"No wait I'm not Sober." Sasuke jerked awake still holding the ice pack over his nose.

"He says he's not."

"Itachi only a sober person would say they're sober!"

"That's not how it works Naruto. Even drunk people can claim to be sober."

"He's right." Sasuke chimed in not wanting to leave just yet or at all.

"You shut up!" Naruto crossed his arms childishly and glared at the Uchiha still smugly smirking next to him.

"Awe come on you know you don't want me to go either."

The pregnant man's face lit up like a red light.

"Keep your damn head back!" He grabbed a fist full of the raven hair and yanked it back out of flustered rage.

"Okay maybe your right. He does sound sober." Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Thank you!"

"What? No I'm not!" Sasuke sat up again despite the growing pain in the back of his head from the abuse.

"Sure, hey go down to the basement and get the cooler for me. Your nose should be fine now." Itachi said while using his beer to gesture to the door off to the right of the fridge.

"Fine..." The younger brother got up sluggishly taking the ice pack of his nose. The bleeding had stopped but the purple-ish bruise was still there. He sat the pack down on the table before heading off down into the basement.

When some time had passed Itachi sent Naruto down there after realizing he didn't tell his little brother where the cooler was. He watched from the doorway as the blonde disappeared into the dark to inform Sasuke of its location.

"Sasuke? Sasuke where are you?" Naruto asked aloud since he couldn't see too well. Once he reached the open area the stairs led to he reached out for a light switch on the wall. The only thing he felt was the hilt of an axe he quickly retracted from. In the congested area there was only one source of light coming from a small window. He yelped at movement from his left amongst a pile of boxes.

"There's no damn cooler down here!" Sasuke came out fuming and dusting spider webs off his shoulders.

"He said it was in the back."

"I checked the back. I didn't even know he owned a cooler."

They both looked at each other in realization till the sound of a door closing made their thoughts a reality.

"Itachi!" Naruto screamed as he wobbled back up the stairs to the door.

"I'm doing this because I love you guys! You need to talk it out now!"

"I am pregnant! You can't lock me down here without anything to eat unless you are offering you're brother!"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to go out that way or not… He was a little upset at the circumstance they were in but he didn't mind at the same time.

"You have an hour to talk then I'll let you out."

"Itachi open this fucking door! I swear to god if you make me go into labor down here I will come back and haunt you're ass…!" Naruto banged on the door with all his might tiring himself out.

Sasuke arched and eyebrow at those last few words. While keeping a mental note of that he waited till the blonde calmed down. He headed up the stairs when it was safe and brought Naruto back down to rest on one of the boxes.

"You shouldn't strain so hard."

"Like you care!" the blonde started to breathe heavily while holding his stomach in dismay.

"I do." Sasuke said sympathetically and knelt down in front of his pregnant ex. He grasped hold of the blonde's hands and held them.

"Breathe slowly."

"You're an expert now?" He asked while he slowed his breathing down anyway and relaxed.

"I've seen some movies."

"Oh wow…"

"What? It's working right? Like that Arnold Schwarzenegger movie?" Sasuke smiled as they continued to hold hands.

"Did you really just compare me to that?!" The blonde let a mirth filled chuckle escape.

"Hey he was a pregnant man too right? Maybe not as beautiful and graceful as you are but still…"

Naruto's laughter died down as his face lit up again. He took his hands back and held his stomach again with his eyes casted to the right.

"I'm not graceful, and I don't want to talk to you."

"We're going to have to eventually."

"Well then wait till then."

Sasuke sighed heavily and sat down Indian style contemplating a different approach.

"Naruto what was that about coming back and haunting Itachi?" He asked when a three minutes of silence had passed.

"I was in the moment…"

"And?"

The pregnant man glanced at Sasuke once before turning his attention back to a red box he was focusing on.

"And what?"

"You're not telling me something…"

"Maybe its best that way."

The raven reached for the blondes hand just to withdrawal when he thought of a better question.

"Why'd you take out the wedding agreement?"

"I don't know? Maybe I actually have someone else in mind this time hm?" Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to look away.

"I know you don't."

"Really? How's that?"

"Because Itachi told me you two weren't together and you said tha-"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" He turned back to Sasuke with irritation in his voice.

"I made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it."

"That's not new."

"Hear me out at least?"

Naruto rolled his eyes again and shrugged.

"I'm sorry for everything…"

"You've apologized a billion times. Why the hell would I believe you now?"

"Because you were right…. I am insecure. I've also learned I'm a control freak and a complete asswhole." Sasuke spilled out as he got up off the floor.

Naruto looked up at him with an unimpressed expression.

"Glad you know that but that doesn't mean you've changed at all."

Before Sasuke could respond they both heard something hit the floor above twice with a pause in between.

_~oO Itachi's POV Oo~_

He sorted through the rest of the bags while the two were conversing down there. Minochi had come down to help out by mostly eating some cupcakes and doughnuts.

"Isn't that you're seventh one?" Itachi asked the little tyke that was stuffing his face.

Minochi nodded while biting off a piece of a deliciously round powdered doughnut. He then turned to grab another cupcake with red butter cream frosting. The boy had eaten 6 ½ doughnuts and 2 cupcakes in a matter of minutes. With cherry red and chalk like stains all over his little mouth he looked like a kid version of The Joker with sable hair.

"You sure Naruto said you could have all those sweets at once?"

"Mhm! I'm little so I have to eat allot!" Minochi said between mouthfuls of powdered doughnuts. He was testing to see how many he could fit in his mouth at once while giggling inside at how easy it was to manipulate Itachi unlike his father.

The navy solider had heard that little children were supposed to eat allot but something healthy had to be involved in there somewhere. He stopped midway putting up a cereal box to watch the boy douse down the entire bag of doughnuts.

"Minochi we just bough those."

"I'ne s-owrhy!" He mumbled out with a giant smile filled with doughnuts. After they went down the hatch he went to get some milk. The sugar rush he was experiencing was evident when he ran to the fridge and back.

The eldest Uchiha had to watch in shock as half a carton of milk was wiped out.

"Minochi!"

"Huh?" With a milk mustache to add to his adorable face he looked up at Itachi with nothing but innocence.

"Slow down and stop eating so much. We'll be back at the store within 3 days if you keep this up."

Minochi frowned till a weird surge of energy coursed through his little body causing him to drop the jug on the floor.

"Minochi why'd yo-" Itachi faltered when the child jumped up out of his seat and started to run around in a circle at top speed before dropping to the floor unconscious.

"Um….Okay." The navy solider looked around to make sure that just happened. Guessing his nephew had a spaz moment he continued to put up the rest of the groceries.

**Authors Note: (To answer Bunny: In chapter 18 they'd decided that if the kids were his he'd take custody of both the twins and Minochi. That doesn't limit Sasuke from ****_taking care_**** of Minochi till then but he ****_chose not_**** to pick him up from Gaara's house in chapter 19 because he still thought that Gaara was the father of the twins so he stayed away. **

**Naruto's up and about because I don't remember saying he was on bed rest of any kind or had to stay there. Since he had no place to stay and wanted to avoid Sasuke he called Itachi to come pick him and Minochi up as well. They've been with him for some weeks now. Hope that helps ~~)**


	24. Dammit Itachi

"The hell was that?" Naruto asked while he forced himself up off the box.

"He probably dropped something." Sasuke crossed his arms with eyes up to the stairs.

"Twice? I have a weird feeling something's wrong."

"Same but I'm sure Itachi can handle it."

"No he can't…." The pregnant man sat back down on the supportive box with a groan from the ache in his back.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's too lenient and not that bright in certain areas. Sure he can handle things but he's a push over with me and Minochi. If Minochi killed someone he'd probably help him hide the body."

Sasuke laughed lightly and nodded. His brother did have his moments where he just went along with anything without question depending on the person.

"Remember when Deidra had that car accident and he ended up temporarily paralyzed? Then he got Itachi to carry him around for two months when he had actually got feeling back in his legs during the first."

"Didn't he drop Deidra down a hill when he found out?!" Naruto giggled at the high school memory.

"Ha, yeah. I bet he wished he was still paralyzed then because that was a tall ass hill." Sasuke said with a chuckle down at his pregnant ex whom was now looking lost in a mixture of pain.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" He said absentmindedly as he trailed his hands all around his swollen belly feeling for the spot the two inside were kicking.

"You okay?" He stepped back over and knelt down in front of the blonde.

"Yeah, I think. Their kicking allot..."

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's tummy surprised when he didn't get a command to stop. He felt something nudge his hand twice and cease.

"Wow…" Sasuke said with the release of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hm they stopped." Naruto quirked a brow down at the weird bundle within.

"Is that bad?" He withdrew his hand thinking he'd hurt them somehow.

"OW! Shit!" The blonde keeled over in pain when the duo started up again instantly. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it on his stomach. The kicking frenzy ended within seconds of their father's hand being set.

"Ha-ha I guess they recognize their dad." Naruto huffed out through the after wave.

"I'm sorry…."

"Huh?" The pregnant man was still confused at the kicking fit and now he was starting to feel lightheaded and somewhat hungry.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've caused and, and… Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke grabbed the blondes shoulder when he started to lean forward.

"I'm hungry…"

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Mhm…I need to go back upstairs." Naruto held back the scream that was threatening to break out. 'This is too early! God dammit Itachi!' he wailed in his mind over the discomfort.

"Okay, but I want you to know I'm still so-"

"Yeah, yeah I forgive you just get me upstairs!"

Sasuke sighed and helped the man fraught with 'evil' little twins up the stairs the best he could.

"Itachi open up! Naruto's hungry." He shouted before knocking on the door.

"Is he really hungry? Or is he just saying that?"

Sapphire orbs widened with blind fury. He pushed Sasuke off and headed back downstairs. Grabbing the axe off the hook on the wall with scary aggression he marched back up and hacked away at the door.

Sasuke was forced to fall back against the railing as the pregnant man showed spontaneous strength.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Itachi ran over to the door after dropping the empty milk jug in the trash bin. Opening the cracked door a little too early he had to jump back as the axe came down inches away to the floor.

"Food!" Naruto screamed when he dropped to his knees in the doorway loosing grip of said axe.

"Wait you mean food, food?"

"Yes!"

Sasuke didn't get that code word just yet.

"Damn, okay I'll get the car! Sasuke get him to the chair."

"What the hell happened to Minochi?!" Naruto fretted over his child when he saw him on the floor passed out beside some spilled milk.

"He spazzed out from too much sweets. I'll be right back!" Itachi said while running to the hallway and out the door. He was just about to clean up that mess before the blonde started to tear the door down.

"Do you have to go somewhere special to eat?"

"Sure just get my baby off the floor!" Naruto thanked god that Sasuke was so clueless sometimes. He made it over the chair himself while his Ex picked up their son. Slowing down his breathing he tilted his head back at the growing pain within feeling as if he was about to be split open.

"Take him upstairs."

"What about yo-"

"Take him upstairs!" Naruto hollered out in vexation through pants and evading tears.

"You're going into labor aren't you?"

"You are a fucking genius."

Sasuke grinned and shouldered their son on his right

"Why thank you, and we are going with you." He said as he cleaned their child's face with his shirt.

"No the fuck you aren't! I don't want you there!" The pregnant man shouted and bit down on his bottom lip from the rising tension.

"To bad."

"If I wasn't in excruciating pain I would kill your arrogant ass right now!"

"I'd love to see you try."

Sasuke got his wish when his Ex actually tried to get up and pick up the axe.

Thankfully Itachi came back in time with the car keys in hand.

"Ready?"

"The hell does it look like?!" Naruto fell back in the chair giving up on committing murderer.

The eldest Uchiha shook his head at the irritated blonde knowing it was going to grueling ride to the Medical Center. He managed, without insult, to get the blonde up and out to the car with Sasuke following behind them with Minochi.

"Hey Itachi I'll drive." Sasuke offered after he'd put his son in the car.

"What?! No, don't let hi-"

"Here you go." Itachi tossed the keys to his little brother while he got Naruto in.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" The blonde groaned as he was strapped in. He averted his eyes when his smug Ex sat next to him in the driver's seat.

"Don't look at me asswhole."

Sasuke chortled and started up the car. He was use to this by now whereas his brother wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"So Naruto how are you feeling?"

"Go to hell and have your anus ripped apart by Satan's dick hair you fuc-"

Itachi covered the sleeping child's ears from the back seat. He defiantly couldn't have put up with Naruto for that long. With that said he was impressed with how his brother dealt with the constant insults.

"We do this all the time Itachi." Sasuke said with a grin up to the rear view mirror.

"Yeah it's a big fucking game we play just like our relationship." Naruto had his back erect to the pain while he spat out his loathing through his teeth.

"Well it's the greatest game in the world."

"If that was supposed to be romantic you failed miserably."

"You didn't use the word fuck or Satan so you must agree."

The pregnant man let out a distressed sarcastic chuckle and flipped off his ex.

"Shut the hell up and drive!"

"We're at a red light genius." Sasuke smirked over at Naruto only to receive an intense slap across the face.

"Don't look at me motherfucker! I hate you."

"Ahah, love you too babe."

"Don't call me that!"

"I already did like twice?" The raven refrained from laughing as he rubbed his tender jaw.

"That's it! Itachi you're the father now! Sasuke you stay the hell away from my kids!"

"Our kids, and you're forgetting the contract we signed huh?" He glanced over smugly at the flustered pregnant man holding his stomach.

"Don't remind me!"

"So why'd you take the wedding agreement out?"

"Are you really asking me this right now?!"

"You're more honest when you're angry."

Sasuke wasn't trying to make the blonde mad. He just wanted to help him get his mind off what he was going through.

"Because you'd go to jail! Happy now?!"

"Why would I go to jail?"

"Oh my god! Itachi you can tell him now!" Naruto pressed his forehead against the window and took in deep breathes. He'd made the eldest Uchiha promise not to tell his brother but now he didn't care anymore. He was in unbelievable pain and driblets of clear salty fluid were already breaking through.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke looked up in the rear view to his brother in the back covering Minochi's ears still.

"He's going to die apparently." Itachi shrugged in denial that that was going to happen.

"Ha-Ha! There is no apparently Itachi! I am going to die! I am going to leave my babies in this world with a complete dick because I was stupid enough to believe in him!"

Sasuke immediately started to tap his fingers on the steering wheel to focus on channeling all his feelings into something productive than saying something stupid.

"Okay so there has to be another option or you just have a death wish."

"No there is no other option…" Naruto was pleasantly surprised that his Ex wasn't accusing him of lying again and cheating, he actually sounded concerned, angry but concerned.

"There's always another option." His fingers danced harder on the steering wheel the more agitated he got.

"There is none Sasuke….. I'm going to have them." The pain was becoming unbearable making him slip in and out of awareness.

By the time they arrived at the hospital Naruto was fully unconscious. He had to be carried in via wheelchair then onto a stretcher to the operating room.

**_Authors Note: (The babe thing was one of the rewritten in things incase confusion struck anyone. No biggy~) _**


	25. Delivery

~ With everything happening so fast Itachi thought it best to wait outside Tsunade's office in one of the chairs with Minochi safely asleep on his lap while the two inside continued to yell at each other over the dire circumstances. ~

Sasuke paced back and forth in front of her desk forcing himself to think harder to the point where he just ended up with a headache. He refused to break down even though his eyes were giving in. In the end all he could hear was the tapping of his brother's foot and the tick of the clock on the wall along with the repeated phrase of 'There is no other way.'

"Sasuke I know you want to save him but it's time to accept the inev-"

"Please don't say that." He halted and draped his slender hands over his face.

"We are running out of time! He's already prepped in the operating room right now and I need to be there. You signed the contract so even if you and Naruto were married you still wouldn't have a say so. I'm only indulging you in this because you asked for me to come up with another solution and I can't! He's a pregnant man Sasuke! This is already difficult to understand on top of the fact of why they are coming so EARLY! I couldn't get the reports from his other pregnancy and the guy that gave him the pills has turned up missing, so I have to treat him like a woman which he isn't! He's in critical condition as well. Can you hear me?! He is going to bleed out!" Tsunade was having just as much trouble with this as he was.

Nothing was going right, and her hair was wild from frustration on top of the fact that she hadn't had a decent drink in weeks. She didn't want to lose her idiot and half considered saving him instead.

Sasuke clenched his fist and slammed them down on the desk in more of plea than an aggressive movement.

"You aren't fucking trying!"

"I am! What the hell have you done?! You're the reason he's in this mess! We've been talking about this for ten minutes and have gotten nowhere!"

~ The navy solider shook his head at the muffled yelling he could hear from the other side. With his nephew asleep on his lap he continued to tap his foot to the floor to keep his leg from going numb. ~

Sasuke knocked her things of her desk before gripping his hair and turning around to the door. He was acting off adrenaline and fear of loss wanting to break things to get steam off. He would have started with his brother's leg if he was in the room.

"Very mature asswhole!"

"Fuck you Tsunade!" he cursed with grief in his voice. Raising a fist to the door he said slowly, "Itachi stop tapping your damn …" trailing off with that demand he got a clue as a result.

"I think I have an idea..."

"What is it because we have to do it now?!" Tsunade stood up to see what Sasuke was looking at since they were only two people in the room.

~oO…Oo~

Heading towards the operating room in her white get up and green mouth mask she kept the Uchiha's words in mind. What he had suggested could work if Naruto could last long enough. The babies would be fine but it'll all be up to his will power in the end.

"Where have you been?!" One of the nurses working the machines had been keeping the unconscious blonde under surveillance and diagnostic.

"New plan."

"But he's already prepared for the C-section! We can't ju-"

"Shut up and do as I say." Tsunade ordered with a muffled voice from her mask as she washed her hands and slipped on her gloves.

"Well you should know that we have already given him anesthetics but it's not enough…"

"That's fine…were going to up the dosage."

"Have you been drinking?!"

"Do it."

And so the long unorthodox operation began. With the propped up sheet covering from Naruto's stomach on down Sasuke and Minochi, whom had woken up moments later, could only see their loved one's sleeping ventilated face in the dim light unaware of what was going to happen.

"What are they *hiccup* doing?" the child asked as he held onto his father's hand tighter.

"Everything they can…" He knelt down and picked up his son when they closed the curtains on them. He couldn't explain what he'd suggested to Tsunade out of dread Itachi and Minochi wouldn't understand. The only thing he could do was pray that Naruto wouldn't give up so easily. If the blonde didn't then he himself would change for the better.

Minochi could hear the regret in his father's words no matter how hard he tried to sound brave. He wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and buried his face in his shoulder as his hiccups turned into uncontrollable sobbing.

Itachi had left long before the operation to get them something to eat, but it was mostly because he couldn't handle it himself and felt the more he kept busy the less he'd think about the outcome.

~oOOOOo~

It seemed like days till cerulean orbs finally opened to meet familiar blinding lights mixing with the rays of the sun from an open window above. He brought a hand to shield his sensitive eyes just to see the little clamp on his finger and hear that annoying beeping sound again. Feeling the heat and dryness of his throat only added to the nauseas feeling he was getting. Trembling as a result he looked around the chilled room the best he could.

'How the hell am I…..? ?' He wondered if this was what heaven was like? Surrounded by pillows not being able to see a damn thing. When tired of seeing the outlines of all the fluff around him he sat up with a hand pressed on his stomach to relieve some pressure.

When he came into view of the whole room he looked from the pale blue door ahead with the chart hooked on it to his right. On his back on the faded olive couch was a sleeping well-dressed man with his hair somewhat back in order and business attire on minus the jacket. The back of his hand was rested over his eyes with a cell phone held in it.

Naruto snickered and looked down to an even more pleasant sight. His son was asleep against his leg with his father's jacket tucked over him. On his left Itachi was propped up in a chair knocked out with his arms crossed and his own army jacket covering him up.

The only thing missing was his babies….

He clutched the fabric over his stomach as the waterworks started automatically when he thought the worst.

"Hn, what are you crying about?" Sasuke said with playful grogginess and a warming smile. He sat up and stretched to his Ex's surprise as if everything was alright.

"Where are our ba-"

"They are fine, they are fine calm down." He got up and walked over, planting a loving kiss on Naruto's forehead after pocketing his phone.

"We all agreed that we wouldn't see them till you woke up so Tsunade's taking care of them in the meantime." He said while he broke away the fluid streaks on his loves face with his thumbs.

"How long have I been out again?"

"Just a day actually."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before looking up with a twitching smile.

"If you ever get me pregnant again I will kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke chuckled softly embedding a brief kiss on the blonde's lips this time.

Naruto blushed on cue and turned away to mess with Minochi's hair.

"He's doing okay?"

"Yeah." He watched the blonde entangle his fingers in their son's hair. He was amazed Naruto hadn't noticed yet.…

"Sasuke how am I…alive? Not that I'm complaining but…"

"I'll let the old hag explain it to you. She said I'd just make it sound like she did it on purpose, so move your butt." He nudged him over so he could sit on the bed too.

"This is my bed! Go get your own." Naruto teased innocently with the older man, not catching what he'd said at all.

"It doesn't have your name on it." Sasuke smirked and hooked an arm around the man while laying back on the pillows that were way more comfortable than the couch.

"Ugh I hate you." Naruto grunted and leaned back onto the man's arm with a grin. It was nice to have Sasuke there even though he still had partial ill will towards him. He nuzzled over against the ravens chest creating more noisy movement.

This caused Minochi and Itachi to stir but the boy woke only.

"Stop moving!" Their son whined softly and hugged onto his 'mom's' leg.

Only then did Naruto realize he couldn't feel anything from the waist on down.


	26. The Twins

"Um Sasuke…."

"Yeah?" He opened one eye to the curious comprehension in his voice.

"I can't feel my legs…" Naruto said in a baffled like state as he sat up fully and touched from his thighs on down.

"…." Sasuke scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his thin lips.

"I was numb a little the last time after I had Minochi but I really can't feel anything now." Naruto continued to poke and pinch himself completely lost.

Their son stirred when he felt a hand ghost over his face.

"Sttoopp." He whined again and tapped the hand playfully.

"Minochi can you do something for me?"

"Hm?" the child sat up instantly ready to be of assistance.

"Sit on my leg for me."

"Oki!"

"Wait Minochi don-" Sasuke was of course too late. His son had shuffled onto the blonde's leg and straddled it.

"I can't feel anything! It's amazing. How longs is this going to last?"

"You can't feel anything?!" Minochi quirked his head to the right confused.

"Not a thing, see?" Naruto pushed up the covers to bring the bare tanned left leg over the sheet and out the world. The medical like dress he was wearing rose a bit and revealed the side of his upper left thigh.

Sasuke lost his words and wasn't even sure he could form a sentence after what happened next.

The blonde slipped his hands under his knee and brought it up to his lips. He then bit down on the joint as if it was an everyday thing.

"Yup I can't feel a single thing. Sasuke you try?" Naruto shifted and waved the limp limb over in the raven's face with well-known flexibility.

"I want to try!"

"What?! No Minochi, no one's trying anythi-….Naruto stop waving your leg like that!"

"Awe come on you know you want too."

"….I'm not going to bite you so put it down."

"Awe… but it's really fun!"

"Will you stop it?!" He had to basically take the blonde's leg away from him and lay it back down on the bed since he tried to bite himself again.

Naruto shook his head at the flustered man before turning to Minochi still sitting on his right.

"Any other time he would bite me."

Sasuke faltered and hung his head in shame for it was true. He half considered telling his easily amused love the truth when said leg was brought up to his face again but slowly.

"Hey check this out Sasuke…wiggle, wiggle, wiggle. Just like that rap song right? Doodee doop doo da doooo Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!"

Minochi giggled and clapped his hands giving away that the easily amused trait had definitely been passed down.

"Please…please stop…" He counted the seconds as the finely tanned leg continued to wave or quote unquote wiggle in his face. Knowing he was an inch away from blurting out the truth he grabbed the panic button and pressed it repeatedly while he was starred at as if he'd lost his mind.

"What's wrong with Dad?"

"He's having a moment I guess." Naruto let his leg rest and pulled Minochi onto his numb lap.

"I'm not having a moment I'm just…you'll see." He dropped the control and leaned back on the pillows.

"Okay?" His love shrugged and continued to play with their child till Tsunade eventually showed up with clear evidence that she'd been drinking.

Her walk was wonky and she had the biggest smile on her face as she clasped a clipboard in her hands, but there were no babies' insight yet.

"I see you've become accommodated with your legs."

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked up from goofing around with his son at how she said it.

"Oh you didn't tell him?" Tsunade said as she gestured to Sasuke with her clipboard.

"No…you told me not to?"

"Oh yeah I did. My bad *brief audible burp*…I've been celebration drinking! Woohoo right? So right away to business." She said while moving the clipboard away from her grand bust to read over it.

"So, Naruto you are permanently paralyzed from the waist down."

"I'm what?!..."

"What's paralyzed mean?" Minochi craned his neck to see his 'mom's' dazed features.

"Basically it's when someone loses feeling in parts of their body so badly that they can't move them anymore." Tsunade explained as she flipped a paper.

Sasuke rubbed the blonde's tensed shoulders to assure him he was there with him.

"Why can't I walk anymore?!"

"Well as you know you shouldn't have had them in the first place because your body wouldn't have been able to survive to procedure due to bleeding and all that jazz. But lord behold your little on and off boyfriend suggested that we paralyze you for the surgery. Of course we couldn't do that because when you are paralyzed your body doesn't function right at all but he was on the right track. To spare all the excess stuff are you familiar with how medically induced commas work?"

"You tried to paralyze me?!" Naruto turned to Sasuke with an incredulous look.

"It was an idea! I thought that if your body wasn't aware of what's going on it could have bought them some time to stop the bleeding!"

"He's right the only problem was he had the wrong word for it. A medically induced coma works like a temporary shield with a decelerating effect. It slows down brain activity and shields it in a covering long enough for them to relieve any swelling or fix any other problems going on up there. Now we did that to you but to the lower part of your body, not your brain because your brain was perfectly fine." The Doctor beamed as she explained, happy that she'd caught Minochi's devoted attention in the process.

"Okay but sometimes people wake up perfectly fine after a coma so why am I paralyzed?!"

"Honestly it's a miracle you didn't die, but like you said 'sometimes' they come out fine. We used allot of anesthetics after we got the babies out safely. That's when we had to rush and literally numb you down enough to where your body sort of slowed but your lower half remained affected the most. We stopped pumping you after that because that harsh numbing effect was that covering, shield and decelerating effect we needed for that time being. The only problem was it might have been too much which is why you're paralyzed. We aren't really sure since you're lower spinal cords were already seriously bruised from the twins and you're heart stopped beating twice… So it could have been anything..." Tsunade recalled as she thought off the wall.

"So yeah you can't walk anymore, but hey you're alive!"

"You can't walk anymore at all?" The child frowned up at his saddened parent that was starting to unknowingly cry still dazed.

"He can't walk but he can do other things. On the downside still the doctor you got the pills from was found murdered in his apartment. There guessing it was done by one of the boyfriends of his patients that didn't make it."

Sasuke didn't really count that as a downside…

"I can't walk anymore…" Naruto blinked away the tears while trying to adjust to the sudden news. He didn't know how to feel about that. Angry? Happy? Hopeless? A light squeeze of his shoulders from the man next to him brought him out of his racing thoughts.

"It's okay. I'm going to be there for you always." He kissed the blonde on the forehead again to seal his promise.

"Yeah…he kind of has no choice now since you can't care for three kids while in a wheelchair. OH! On the bright side the babies are perfectly healthy! I did some tests because the pregnancy was early. That doctor did give you the wrong pills. Well technically there were no other pills which is why allot of his patients died. Anyway your pregnancy accelerated as a result and so did the babies, but they are slowing down. In other words they are pretty big now but not as big as they will be in a couple of weeks. Unlike Minochi they will look 10 when they're 5 and it should decrease back to normal from there. So, sorry Minochi but you won't be the big brother in height. You might be mentally older but these babies are pretty smart…."

The boy pouted and crossed his arms. He was looking forward to being the tallest for once and now that dream was shot down.

"C-can I see them?" Naruto asked as he held Sasuke's hand in his own shaking ones.

"Of course!" Tsunade blew into a silver whistle around her neck before returning back to her clipboard to make sure she didn't miss anything. The air ripping sound caused the solider to wake up at the ready.

"Really Tsunade?!" Itachi complained and rubbed his right ear that had taken the hardest hit.

"Oh hush you of all people should be use to a damn whistle!"

Naruto looked up at the man next to him as the drunk doctor argued with the restless solider.

"I'm useless…"

"You say that again and I'll call you babe."

"I'm serious…I can't do anything…"

"That's not true! You still got your arms!" Minochi butted in and grabbed his parent's wrists and pulled them around against his little body.

"He's right plus you are still you no matter what happens. You remember how you were a few minutes ago? All awkward, giggling and loving regardless of the situation." Sasuke motivated with a peck on the nose of his sniffling love interest.

"Fine… as long as you won't be an as- a donkey…" Naruto corrected himself in time when their son looked up eager to learn a new word to add to his vocabulary if he didn't already know it.

The chart holding door creaked open to get all of their undivided attention. Two nurses in their alabaster uniforms filed in the room each caring a bundle in their arms.

"Both are handsome little boys by the way!" Tsunade whispered all excited, not sure if it was because of the alcohol or the situation.

"Oh and there's also one more thing I need to tell you two but I'll tell you in a bit!"

The nurses split paths and handed each parent a desired baby blue blanketed package before leaving the room to cater the other infants.

Itachi then got up to take a gander at his new nephews.

Tsunade was right they were pretty big babies just to have been born yesterday. They looked 1 to 2 months old already with their small fragile hands and closed eyes protected within plush blankets. Each had porcelain skin and not a single whisker mark. Just perfect flawless doll like skin with strangely spiked cherry red blazing hair...


	27. A Father

"Why is their hair red?!" Minochi was the first to speak up on the trait his siblings had. He remembered Naruto telling him that he got his raven hair from his father but then where did the red hair come from? Frowning a little jealous he crossed his arms again and sat back on his knees.

Naruto was just as lost as his child was. He was terrified to look at Sasuke and half expected to be called all kinds of names any moment now. The only thing he could think of was that Tsunade did something to his babies' hair.

"Grandma what did you do?!"

Itachi was skeptical too and immediately looked at his brother to see him the calmest out of the three.

Sasuke cradled his son proudly grinning as the baby classically laced its fingers around one of his and tugged blindly.

"What do you mean what did I do? They are fine aren't they?" Tsunade hadn't heard Minochi's outburst since she was lost in her clipboard world. She made her way over anyway to make sure the nurses hadn't hurt the duo and they hadn't. The twins looked perfectly content.

"See, they are fi-"

"No they aren't!"

Sasuke glanced over at the blonde guessing something must have been wrong with the other twin but there wasn't. Then all eyes were on him and he waited at least a minute for someone to reveal what the hell was going on.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?!"

"Sasuke you're awfully calm about this…" Itachi pointed out as he tried to see through his brother but there was nothing hidden.

"I'm not? I'm excited and happy and all these other things at once...It's allot to take in."

"Happy that you were right?! But you aren't right! I never che-"

"Wait, right about what Naruto?" Sasuke quirked his head to the right in a mirror image of Minochi when he did it earlier.

"See even he's confused." Tsunade pushed back a strand of platinum blonde before placing her free hand on her hip.

The navy solider coughed awkwardly and gestured at the twin's hair. His little brother arched a brow up at him, not understanding still but also getting the wrong idea.

"What you don't like their hair?"

"Their hair is fine! The color though…"

Naruto awaited the verbal abuse with a weak stomach.

"You mean the red?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto's mother had red hair? It skipped a generation calm down." Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to wiggling his finger for his sleeping little spawn to pull again. To him his brother didn't have to like their hair. He loved it and he knew that the strange spikes meant they would have his hairstyle when they were older.

Itachi starred flabbergasted while Naruto joined in, beating himself up for not remembering his own mother's flawless shade.

"Wow Sasuke got that before all of you…shame." Tsunade clicked her pen while shaking her head and returning to her clipboard.

"You're improving!" The blonde chuckled and leaned over giving a rewarding kiss on the cheek to the clever man next to him.

Sasuke accepted the light peck and compliment as Minochi popped back up to look at his siblings again. The bundles started to awake miraculously at the same time fluttering their delicate eyelashes till distinctive coal met their awaiting audience.

"Oh no they have your soulless eyes." Naruto smirked, teasing his partner.

The astonished father bit back a tear jerk while he starred back into tiny charcoal orbs that were practically his own. When the infant blinked and sort of quirked its head at his father then pulled his finger he lost it.

"Itachi can you hold him right quick." It was more of an order than a question. He handed his son over and prepared to bawl in the corner.

"Whoa where do you think you're going?" Naruto pulled the raven back down and hugged him close with his available arm.

Sasuke clung onto his partner's shoulder and let out his rushing overwhelming feelings.

"You think you're crying now? Wait till you change your first diaper." The blonde placed an encouraging kiss on his partner's forehead and ruffled his hair. He was use to the deceiving adorable stage by now so he wasn't falling for their cunning cuteness.

That only made the raven cry harder and laugh in the moment.

Minochi smiled at his parents then to his siblings. The one his 'mom' was holding was somewhat looking at him blankly. That's when he noticed that his eyes were a faint darkish gray rather than black.

"His eyes are lighter, why?" the boy asked as he turned around to the woman that seemed to have all the answers.

"That's what I wanted to tell you two. They are both healthy boys but that one is blind. We aren't sure why he's blind and the other one isn't since we didn't start shooting more anesthetics till after they were out. A guess would be because of the excessive drug you took which we removed from your body by the way! But luckily there aren't any traces of it in the twins or Minochi so that doesn't explain much of anything. He can hear, smell and everything else just fine though." Tsunade smiled half abashed to the parents.

Sasuke cleaned himself up to look at said child. His eyes were slightly paler than the other twins set but he still looked aware in a sense. He waved a hand in front of the infants face and to their surprise he followed it.

"Like I said they are smart babies, very bright. All his senses have increased tenfold. So you moved your hand to the right and he followed the wind and scent."

Naruto kissed the blind youngling on the nose and his other father gave him one over his eyes.

"He's still perfect like his brothers."

Itachi agreed while playing with the one he was holding. It seemed to want his finger so he allowed it to pull the appendage to its little hearts content. After a few seconds the newborn realized that the finger wasn't the same as before. With a few hiccups filled with gasps the baby started to voice its displeasure with the lie he was presented with. His identical brother could feel his discomfort and started to holler out with him.

"What did you do?!" Sasuke asked while he got off the bed with over protective fatherly intent kicking in.

"Nothing?! He just started crying."

"Give him here."

"Okay…" It's not like Itachi had a choice since his brother basically took his nephew from him without waiting.

He cradled his son on his left and returned his finger to the child. It tugged and pulled calming down slowly when familiarity settled in. Both babies silenced in unison and went back to ogling their holders.

"Looks like they're going to be daddy boys. Good luck with that lost Naruto."

The blonde shrugged knowing that after a while he'd win them over.

"What are we going to name them?" Minochi asked, eager to give them ideas.

"What about Boruto?"

"Are you hungry?" Naruto hadn't heard that correctly and figured the man must be starving.

"I can run to taco bell and ge-"

"No Itachi I meant burit-I mean Boruto not the food!" Sasuke stressed now seeing the tongue twist with the name.

"No Sasuke no…we aren't setting our child up to be a Mexican dish! Even if the name means something else that's not how most people will see it."

Minochi nodded knowing how kids nowadays were like.

"Well what would you like to call them?"

"I don't know! Something that doesn't sound like fast food would be nice. Half of Minochi's name means life so maybe we can work around that trend." Naruto explained while splaying his fingers through his baby's red velvet hair.

"Since they're both bright what about Akimeto and Akizeto?"

Both parents looked to their oldest son and smiled at his suggestion.

"Wouldn't that be kind of ironic for the blind one?" Tsunade wondered aloud.

"He isn't blind to us, and we won't treat him as such. He's practically his brothers' equal anyway." Sasuke said while looking down at his silently babbling son in his arms relentlessly tugging his finger.

"Well you're going to have to acknowledge it! He won't be able to do certain things the others can and he'll end up hurting himself trying if you aren't careful."

"We will be careful! We'll be there every step of the way if we have too. Right Sasuke?" Naruto looked towards his partner and received a nod of approval.

"I'll help too!" Minochi waved his hand in the air excited he'd be somewhat of a teacher.

"I don't think I have to say anything." The solider shoved his hands in his back pockets.

"Alright but he'll have to come back for checkups along with his twin." Tsunade figured that they'd need to be monitored during the future, but actually she wanted an excuse to see them knowing Naruto and Sasuke had a bad habit of not socializing enough lately.

"Okay so when can we take Akimeto and Akizeto home?" The raven was already ready to make up for the time he lost with his first son with half their future planned out.

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Last Chapter coming up next! It might be a two part chapter if it ends up getting to long. _**

**_Sorry to those that like the name Boruto. I couldn't resist taking a stab at it. I know it's in respect to Neji's name since his means screw I think. _**


	28. Parenting

Life in the new Uchiha household was now louder, highly obnoxious, inappropriate and vague ever since Sasuke married the blonde. They've lost four neighbors over the months and have gained quite a fan base with their adorable children, especially the twins.

On one occasion the nanny they had hired to watch the kids while they worked had tried to kidnap them resulting in Naruto staying at home permanently. Since he did take off with his Teaching career that ended with the nanny he tried to teach their offspring when he could.

Only five months had passed since the little devils were born and they were now walking around the new vast one-story ruby house causing trouble with Naruto and Minochi when dad wasn't home. They had grown allot over the few months so by the time they turn five they would definitely look ten years old or more.

Sasuke took them to work every now and then on the days he could. He paid more attention to them than his job anyway so why not bring them with him? What Tsunade had said was true. They were daddy's boys. He was their first attempted word, first person they walked for and the only one that could get them to behave at times.

Right now the Uchiha was messing with the twin's hairs. It had a habit of flattening out in the back and he couldn't stand it. The duo just giggled and grabbed on to their dads crimson sweater sleeve as he styled their hair to mimic his.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked after he'd rolled into the bedroom to see his husband on the bed with the amused pair now crawling all over him in their diapers and black collared shirts with the family fan symbol on the back.

"They won't stay!"

The blonde chuckled knowing he meant the babies hair. His husband rarely got mad at the two. If anything he was more lenient on them than Minochi. Reason being because he'd messed up and gotten the little tyke a cellphone some weeks ago.

"Leave their hair alone! They don't have to look like you 24/7."

Sasuke shrugged feeling the exact opposite. He picked up Akizeto whom they've taken to calling Aki for short and the other one Meto.

"Do you want to look like daddy?" He smiled and asked his blind prodigy that was the most talkative.

"Dee-deeee!" The infant squeaked and kicked his feet out about in the air.

"Deeeeee!" his look-a-like joined in while climbing onto his father's lap wanting to be picked up as well.

Naruto knew he'd lost the war. The boys loved him too but so far if Sasuke was home they were on him without a second thought. He wondered if it was because during his pregnancy he hated the raven the most resulting in the twins feeling the opposite.

"I think they feel otherwise Naruto."

"Oh go fu-stuff yourself!" He corrected with a hand over his mouth.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his husband just to turn back to his kids and see them doing the same thing.

"Nice going bastard. They'll never stop doing that now."

"Yes they will, watch! Boy's stop."

The duo just giggled and stuck their tongues out more until eventually Meto threw up.

"Naruto did you over feed them again?!" The father freaked and put down Aki to pick up the puking one that had upchucked all over his jeans.

The blonde backed out of the room slowly. His bad habit was stuffing his babies now that he had the means to do so. It wasn't all his fault! Sometimes the twins would look so cute when they were eating and he'd feed them more….and more…and more.

Sasuke gently patted Meto's back and let out a sigh of relief when the infant burped and giggled again. He caught his husband trying to sneak away and stopped him with a glare.

"What?! It's not my fault! You should see their chubby little cheeks when they're eating, and then they smile so it's just….! I can't help but feed those faces!"

"You have a problem!"

"No I don't!"

Aki started to play in his brother's puke as his parents argued over their health.

"Do you want our boys to be fat?!"

"There's nothing wrong with being a little chunky!"

Sasuke shook his head at his helpless husband before he noticed his other child.

"Aki don't eat that!"

The infant wasn't going to eat it….yet. He sniffed the weird substance on his hand first since he couldn't see it. The smell itself was enough to trigger his stomach. In five seconds the child hurled onto his father's leg. Since Aki was also sensitive he hated throwing up. The burning in his stomach and lungs made him hiccup as the waterworks started.

As soon as he bawled his brother did as well.

"You see what you've done!" The raven scooped up his other son in his arms and tried to calm them down despite the chunky mess in his lap.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto rolled over to his husband and held out his arms for one of the pair.

The father hesitated for a sec and handed Meto over since he'd burped already.

"There, there it's okay…"

"No it's not." Sasuke said exasperated. No matter how many times he told Naruto not to do something dealing with their kids he'd do it anyway.

"I said I was sorry." The blonde rolled his eyes getting aggravated over how protective the man was. It was cute sometimes but other times it was too much. Babies will throw up whether you over feed them or not.

"What if you seriously hurt them one day?"

Naruto pretended he didn't hear that. He was having a good day and wasn't going to let his husband ruin it.

"Give me Aki."

"No, why?!"

"Because you have puke on you genius. You need to go get cleaned up and so do they." Naruto held out a free arm for the baby that had burped and fallen asleep against his father's shoulder.

Thankfully the twins had in sync sleeping times so when one went out they both went out.

"…C-Can I have them back when I'm done?"

The blonde chortled and shook his head saying, "No, it's their nap time."

"Oh…do they have to sleep?"

"Oh so you can deprive them of sleep but I can't stuff them? Give me my baby."

Sasuke hung his head and handed his little prodigy over.

"Make sure you wash the sheets too."

"Mhm." He took off his pants on the bed so he didn't to track puke on the floor. Standing there in his boxers he took that time to apologize to his husband.

"Hey I'm sorry….you can feed them more if you want..."

"Sasuke you're either trying to butter me up so you can keep them awake or you don't want to be king of the couch for the fifth night. Either way..…I forgive you."

The blonde flashed a heartwarming smile and left the room to put the little duo in theirs.

Sasuke thanked god he wasn't going to be on the couch for his little outburst. He took a quick shower and put the baby vomit items in the washing machine. He then snuck through the living room only to pause at his eldest son on his phone on the couch watching him curiously.

"Da-"

"Sshh."

Minochi silenced completely baffled until he remembered Naruto coming through to put his brothers to bed.

"Oh dad let them sleep!"

"Hush, and Uchiha's don't need sleep!"

"So I can stay up tonight?!" The boy whispered all excited while he clutched his phone.

"Sure, sure…Wait why?"

"To talk to my friend." He said with a glance down to his phone when he received a text.

"A friend?" Sasuke stopped whispering and took on his overprotective fatherly role. He'd been meaning to ask his son whom he was texting so much lately but never got around to it.

"Yeah…" Minochi looked up from his cell not sure why his dad had murderous intent all over his face.

"Boy or girl?"

"Um a boy? ..."

"What age?"

"15?"

Somewhere in Sasuke's mind a glass mirror that represented his controlled world just shattered. He thought that he wouldn't have to deal with people chasing his precious little boy till he was 16…but no. Minochi was still 10 years old and had now caught some 'freaks' eye. A five year older 'freaks' eye.

Naruto came back into the living room to see his husband about to blow a fuse.

"Sasuke?" He rolled over to the man and looked at his eldest child for a hint of what was going on.

Minochi shrugged not understanding what the big deal was.

The raven's right eye twitched and he pulled out his phone to call his brother.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"Yeah, Hello? Hey I need to know how long it'll take to learn how to snipe."

The blonde blinked at lost and tugged on his husband's hand.

"Sasuke!"

"Yup that's what's going on…No, no I want to do it!...Okay you can have the second shot."

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto pinched his husband this time still not getting a reaction.

"Oh, hold on. Minochi what's his name?"

"W-Wah why?!" He stuttered out with panic in his voice and clung to his phone.

Sasuke starred at his first born for a sec before returning back to the phone saying, "He's not going to tell me so I'll just get it off his cell."

"I won't let you!"

"Minochi my company made your phone and probably that sick fucks phone whom your texting. I have access either way. I just wanted to ask first."

"Wait, sick fuck? Who?" Naruto turned to his son whom was starting to get more and more afraid for his friend's life.

"He's not a sicko! He's just a friend that has lunch with me sometimes! He's really nice!"

Sasuke had to get off the phone so he could voice his outrage but his husband butted in.

"Oh that's okay! Sasuke why are you freaking out? He's just a friend. How olds your little friend?" The blonde smiled and clasped his hands together over his lap.

The father smirked contortedly as he leaned down to his husband's level and said in a comically wicked voice, "15."

**_Authors Note: You all should know the reason this took so long…. I made allot of alternate chapters compared to this one because I didn't know where to go with it and you guys wanted me to continue lol…I had skipped babyhood and went five years into the future. _**

**_I did that because I was afraid you'd guys had seen all the baby moments there is to see. Of course I changed my mind again and well…yeah. This one is pretty cliché as well but hopefully it's somewhat different and ended on a funny note. _**

**_It ended this way so I could come back and add more chapters to it when I can. _**

**_(I have to go off and fix my other problems in my other stories.)_**

**_So thank you all for staying this long! I've read every single comment and loved them. They make me laugh my ass off every time. For those that were confused I'm sorry! _**

**_Hope everyone got what they wanted for Christmas! Toodles~_**


End file.
